Light and Shadow
by Garrek
Summary: Full summary Inside. The Fourth Ninja War is over. Heartbroken from tragedy, Naruto finds himself selected to be a Green Lantern. With Kurama as his guide, Naruto embarks on his newest adventure. One bigger then he could ever imagine. M for Violence, Language, possible suggestive themes. Possible Lemon. Unsure. Rating for safety. SM/WW included.
1. Summary

**Light and Shadow**

The fourth great ninja war is over. Tobi and Kabuto have been defeated. Though not without cost. Naruto most of all suffering from his most personal loss since Jiraiya dying. Losing Sakura, the woman he loved, and having to kill the man who did the deed, his former best friend Sasuke.

As the Village Hidden in the Leaf rebuilds and the elemental nations looking at true peace, Naruto's dream to become Hokage, his life long goal, no longer matters. For the first time in his life he does not know what to do. Until the ring of the fallen green lantern Tomar-Re chooses him for his ability to overcome fear.

With Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune as the only guide he has from his world, Naruto embarks on a new adventure. On to a new world of heroes and villians and perhaps the chance to start anew and find a new goal for himself. As the new Green Lantern.

AN: Hello, this is Garrek, the author for the summary you see above this very lovely summary right above. Now this is my very first attempt to try to write fanfiction of my own design. Keyword **atttempt** because to be frank I'm not even sure I have the talent to do this story. Especially one of the scope that I am trying to take it to.

With this in mind if anyone feels inspired with this general idea, I will feel like I have done my job.

Again I will try my best to write a decent story.

Now I am putting this in Young Justice because I do want Naruto to be a part of the team in his own capacity. However, as a Green Lantern, I will attempt to make his own adventures that correspond with whats going on during the team's events.

One thing that I will address before people say something. As much as I like the dimensional shift crossover for Naruto, I feel that I wanted to try something that isn't done that often with crossovers of this kind. This will be rated M for violence, blood and possibly suggestive themes to a lemon though that is not a guarantee.

Pairing undecided because I want him paired with someone other the ladies on the team.

Personally stuck between Wonder Woman or Black Canary (just considering and apologies in advance to GA/BC and BM/WW fans out there). I probably won't be going into the pairing until farther in the story, appropriate time for Naruto to grieve. Like I said I am putting more emphasis on his time with the other lanterns.

Finally, I am now requesting a beta-reader/someone to share ideas with. Not to mention help me with fight scenes and a list of jutsu for him to use along with the power ring. I'm going to attempt for him to combine using the ring with his list of jutsu (which if memory servers in the canon is actually quite long). I also intend to give him a second element but that could change. In fact, anything in this story my change, depends on how I see things going or what you guys think on. Reviews, positive or negative, will be considered but I will do my best to continue writing this story and do my best to finish it.

I will update with the first chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this exceeding long lines of text and for your hoped support.

P.S. Almost forgot the disclaimer. Young Justice and Naruto do not belong to me. I am making no money whatsoever. If Young Justice was my creation... well I'm still not sure about the whole SB/MM sittuation.

(Update) Yeah sorry guys I forgot to mention that the events pertaining to when Naruto joins the lanterns, training, first mission etc. takes place three years before season one of Young Justice. So when Naruto joins the team he will be nineteen. Very sorry for the inconvinence.


	2. Chapter 1

**Kurama talking/ Doctor Fate talk**

_Thoughts of Characters_

_**Demon Thinking/ Doctor Fate thinking**_

_**Emphasis**_

**Kyuubi's Thoughts**

**Chapter 1**

Sector 2813. Neighboring sector to 2814. Once upon a time it was known to hold the planet Krypton in the Rao system before it was destroyed. The same planet that gave wind to Superman being on Earth. With its destruction it seemed that not much else except your usual trouble happened in this sector of the universe unless it involved from it adjointed neighbor or some big bad trying to destroy the universe.

"_Save for one planet it seems._" he thought.

The planet named Ajnin

These were the thoughts of green lantern Tomar-Re as he lay dying in a forest, with a gaping wound on his ribcage laying on his back looking at the night sky. The xudarian was finishing his usual patrol around his sector heading to the planet in question. As he was heading in its direction however, he was soon attacked by a familiar face. The face belonged to the protege of his close friend Abin Sur. The rogue lantern Sinestro.

Sinestro had once been known to be Tomar's friend as well as comrade in arms until his betrayal. Tomar's mind recalled the events that lead to his fate.

**(Above Ajnin's atmosphere one hour ago)**

Tomar-Re. Honorguard of the Green Lantern core was finishing up his usual patrol of his sector before heading back to Oa when he saw a flash of yellow arrive above the far planet in the Aku system. Tomar-Re flew toward it to investigate.

Tomar-Re could not believe his eyes when he saw Sinestro floating above Ajinin's, his arms crossed behind his back, looking down on the planet as if it was a new favorite toy.

The former green lantern stood with his trademark yellow power ring which since he wore a yellow mockery of the green lantern uniform. Since betraying his fellow lanterns, Sinestro had since formed his own Sinestro corp and been steadily recruiting it by supplying rings who can sense when one had the ability to instill fear much like the green lantern rings could detect those who could overcome it. However, their numbers were still far and in between. Also, the Sinetro Corps were forced to look for recruits on their own since they had yet to acquire a way to guide their rings to selected recruits.

Though why would Sinestro come to this planet Tomar-Re did not know. But he was going to find out.

Flying in behind Sinestro, Tomar pointed his ring at Sinestro ready to fire.

"Turn around Sinestro!" he yelled.

Sinestro slowly turned around, a smirk on his face as he saw who it was that yelled at him.

"Tomar, it has been sometime." said Sinestro.

"Hands where I can see them, your under arrest." Tomar responded ring hand still pointed at Sinestro. Glowing and ready to fire.

Sinestro just shrugged his shoulders with a smile, staying as he was. "Is that anyway to greet an old friend and comrade?" his asked sarcastically.

"Like you have any right to say that after all the green lanterns you've killed?" Tomar-Re responded angrily, about ready to fire his ring.

Sinestro just ignored his threat and continued "You know for once Tomar, you and I have actually made the same mistake, or rather me and the guardians have made the same mistake" he turned his head back to the planet behind him "We all assumed that aside from Krypton and Daxam, that there was nothing remarkable about this sector. Until I started to take notice of this planet:"

"What are you on about? Ajnin is basically the same as Earth. Both in the planets physiology and its people's biology." said Tomar-Re, confused as to why Sinestro was explaining something that they both already knew themselves.

Now did he think about it, why was Sinestro himself here for a recruitment mission?

Before he knew however, he found his arms and legs attached to a yellow construct version of an alien rack, his wrist's and ankles chained.

'He lured me into a trap! Idiot!' thought Tomar as Sinestro, his ring hand fist upward in concentration of his construct, floated closer to him so they were inches apart.

"Now that I have your full attention," Sinestro began with that famous arrogant tone, as if he were talking to an idiot child "That while on the surface this race may seem exactly the same as humans, there is one key difference." he then turned his head to the planet below.

"Down there, beneath yours and the guardians notice, the people of that planet have harnessed a power to rival that of the lantern corps themselves!" he explained with excitement "That will power will belong to me and the Sinestro Corps!" he continued.

Tomar-Re eyes grew wide at what Sinestro had said. Had he been that ignorant? Had he not seen that down on this planet that there could be a possibility of another source out in the universe that could rival the green lantern corps?

'No.' he thought as he remembered Sinestro's words 'He said 'lantern corps' as in all the lantern corps!' he realized.

Sinestro then recomposed himself. "A shame you will not live to see it," he spoke calmly as he created a cutlass sword, poised himself and lunged at Tomar-Re.

Tomar manged up all his willpower into his ring and managed to free his right arm, his ring arm, and created a shield at the last second to block the blade from stabbing him in the chest. With Sinestro surprised, his broke the rest of his limbs from the rack construct, created his own hand construct gauntlet to his left hand and punched Sinestro in the face. With him reeling from the punch, Tomar pressed his attack changing his gauntlet to a proton grenade and threw at Sinestro hoping to destroy him once and for all with a surprise attack.

However, Sinestro recovered from the punch just in time to see the grenade coming a put a shield with what looked like reinforced plating around himself as the grenade struck his shield and exploded with massive force. When the smoke cleared, Sinestro was still there with his shield around a smile on his face.

"Can't use my own trick against me Tomar!" he yelled.

Or rather where he was as Sinestro looked around to no longer see Tomar in his previous spot. He looked around only to find Tomar below him, with an energy cannon ready to fire. This time, Sinestro was prepared. He disengaged his shield and created a large broadsword and flew at Tomar-Re in a zig-zag formation so Tomar couldn't target him with his cannon, flew under until he was practically in front of him. Gripping the sword in both hands he brought down upon him with as much force as he could.

Tomar barely had any time to react before he changed his cannon into a longsword and block his downward swing. Their blades locked briefly with Sinestro trying to overpower Tomar with him towering over his enemy with his superior height . Tomar soon realized this and disengaged then went on the attack with a side swipe which Sinestro distanced himself from. The two then swung their blades at each other in different arcs their blades making sparks with each clash of energized blades. One made from fear the other will.

But Sinestro was still the better in close range combat. Tomar knew that as soon as Sinestro shattered his sword construct. He fired a few blasts from his ring but Sinestro quick pulled out a shield and deflect the attacks and threw at Tomar-Re, hitting him in the stomach and sending him flying toward Ajnin's atmosphere. Tomar managed to stop himself but did not recover fast enough to avoid Sinestro stabbing him in the stomach right above the ribcage with short sword construct. The intense pain from the blade's edge and dark purple blood gasping from his mouth told him what he needed to know.

The wound was fatal.

Surprisingly, Sinestro seemed almost solemn look on his face as he looked on his former friend keeling over.

"For what its worth Tomar, part of me wishes it hadn't come to this. You were one of the best of the Green Lanterns next to myself" he said as he looked at Tomar-Re breathing his few remaining breaths. "But you you never understood. The universe needs fear to bring order to it. This world will provide me the means to instill that order. That is what Hal Jordan never understood. That is what the Guardians never understood" he said. Speaking as if to a captive and obedient audience

"F-First of all, I am sick of hearing about your brand of order" said Tomar-Re as rose his head to meet Sinestro's gaze, coughing up more blood as he said his words. Then with the last of his strength slammed a green construct on Sinestro's chest "Second, Hal Jordan sends his regards." he stated. Since it was talking with Hal that gave him the idea.

Which Sinestro just realized as looked at the green device on his chest firing what appeared to be a small rocket. The next thing he knew it was flying across space from the rocket's per pulsation. The intial blast however sent Tomar falling toward Ajnin's surface at a pace that could not allow him to stop in his condition. He was able to use the ring to help him survive through the atmosphere but that was it.

Soon passing it he looked at the corner of his eye and was rapidly approaching what looked liked a forest. He soon crashed on the ground, the impact forcing him up then landing again skirting the ground before stoping with him on his back.

**(Present time)**

He had since been falling in and out of conscious ever since, his wound bleeding out. He knew he was dying. He needed to three things before he was put in forever sleep as some people called it.

Tomar-Re barely managed to raise his ring arm to create a message to Oa much as Abin Sur did. "This Tomar-Re of Sector 2814. I've encountered Sinestro, suffered heavy wounds. I'm bleeding out...dying.

I-If you receive this message, I've made arrangements for my family...my will and testament are in my quarters. This message will be sent along with the new recruit who receives my ring and battery..." he took laboring breaths as he tried to continue. "Sinestro was looking for something on this world. It is called Ajnin in the Aku system. I believe he was looking for new recruits, ones who had powers additional to the rings. This pla...(cough) planet has something he wants" he wheezed coughing up blood. "I only hope that we find it first" he finished with a final statement "Please...tell my son that I died with honor...and that he always loved him"

He ended what would be his final log entry to his ring. Then rose him arm at the sky, his hand turned into a fist and sent a beacon to Oa. He hoped they would find it in time. He also managed, with the last of his strength to summon his battery from the pocket dimension he had set up in this system. The small black hold opened and the battery materialized right next to his body.

'There goes the easy part' he thought as he then looked at his ring.

"Go...choose well" he whispered with his breathing getting more and more difficult.

It was then that the ring left his hand and flew into the sky searching for its next user. Little did he or how anyone else would know how these events would shape the very events of this world and others.

For the ring chooses the wielder who has the ability to overcome fear. And there is one here on the planet Ajnin who could overcome fear better then those who had come before this ring. One who could change the balance of power. One who would join not just the Green Lantern Corps but join others as well in the battle against fear.

He just didn't know he had been chosen yet.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Fourth Great Ninja War was over. In difference to the others before it, this was least lasting one. Barely lasting a year. Madara Uchiha was dead this time forever. Kabuto forever trapped in an endless genjutsu loop and his army at rest and at peace. Above all, Obito Uchiha, the man who was known as Tobi, who had used Madara's name to spread fear across the elemental nations, was defeated.

In the site of the soon to be rebuilt Konoha, it was a time of celebration as the ninja army rejoiced over the ending of this bloody conflict. This was not just an event for the villagers of Konoha, but for all the ninja villages. Lovers being reunited, new bonds of friendship forged, and camaraderie proven.

Those that celebrated knew in the back of their minds that this was not just about a war's end or that they had survived to see that victory. They also knew that on this day the world had changed forever. No longer where there separate ninja nations any longer. With this war, they realized that what happened in the past between them was behind them. Old wounds healed. Scars faded. A long lasting era of peace and unity was soon to be upon them.

Though it was not without its price. Many had died on the great ninja army. Those that had fallen were held a memorial service days before. Many of those that lived would return to their villages to bury and mourn their dead.

These were the thoughts running through his mind. For you see, three people were not among the fellow ninja celebrating tonight.

Two were dead.

The third was sitting on the Hokage Monument, the one thing that was not destroyed during Pein's attack. His clothes were still tattered from his battle with his former best friend with his head band in his left hand. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. Many in the new ninja world looked to him as their hero, their savior. Though knowing their own battles and victories in this war, they saw him as their beacon of hope.

_'If only they could see me now.' _he thought looking down at the masses below.

Looking down at what would be Konoha again, to the masses who were at the moment drinking, dancing, laughing, talking about what would come the next morning, some he could even see grieiving for the loss of loved ones, Naruto looked most of all at his friends. How the Konoha Seven were interacting with each other and with the sand villagers. Especially the sand siblings. Or in Shikamaru's case Temari. How Shikamaru was trying to handle casualty and troop reports when Temari finally got him away from it to dance with her. Lee was trying to get past Gai-Sensei for his "first" taste of saki.

Neji, in a rare bit of emotion, had hugged Tenten after the war's end. One she received with a blush on her face.

Naruto allowed himself a small smile at scenes he saw below him. Happy that his friends were free to enjoy themselves after the war. Enjoyment that he himself would never have.

The small smile faded at the thought. Until he heard his newest ally speak.

**'It doesn't have to be that way.'** a voice said in his mind. That got Naruto's attention.

_'I thought you were sleeping Kurama.' _ said Naruto.

**'I have b****een awake for a while now thank you. I just decided to keep silient until I heard what you were thinking' ** Kurama responded.

_'I thought you stopped looking into my head fox.' _said Naruto, little pissed that Kurama was checking in on his thoughts...again.

**'Can't help it when you're projecting so loudly in here Kit.'** said Kurama chuckling a bit at Naruto's frutstration but quickly becoming serious again.

Since the battle with Sasuke ended, Kurama had been silent. Keeping his voice unheard as the emotional turmoil of his host had reached its boiling point.

Soon after Obito or Tobi as he sometimes he called himself and his army disappeared., Sasuke had decided to make himself priorty one again. Itachi's prolamation of love to his little brother did not seem to affect the decision Sasuke made to attack the village again. Which then lead Naruto and Sakura to his location and their ultimate fate.

After healing the injured and making sure they were stable, Sakura overheard a scout reporting to Gaara, after he was the first to recover from the five kage battle with the orignal Madara Uchiha, that a man fitting Sasuke's description was headed towards the Valley of the End. Shed decided to find Sasuke herself. To end this and make one final plea to the man she loved as Naruto thought.

Thats when it all went wrong. For soon Naruto found out from Gaara where Sakura was. And he followed after her as it seemed he always had.

(Flashback)

_It was night. It was raining. It seemed to always do that after battle in the Valley of the End. Or rather, what was left of it. The fight that took place had left another scar on the land much like the first fight in this place had so long ago._

_Naruto, brusied and bleeding from mouth looked down at the corpse of his now former best friend as he sunk into the water. Even after what he had done, it gave him no satisfaction to see him sink. In a way, it symbolized the end result that Naruto, deep down in his heart, knew was going to happen. He just never acknowledged it until this very moment._

_Turning away from Sasuke's sinking corpse, he looked at the body that he held in his arms. The adrenaline wears off, the anger fades as he looks down at Sakura's body her eyes closed never to open again. He comes to the realization. Sakura Haruno, the girl he loved, was dead._

_The tears start pouring he walks from the river to the riverside, where he kneels down near collapsing from the weight of what has happened. Tear mingled with rain. No loud yell of rage as he just cradles_ her body. Him shaking at the tears pouring down his face as Tsunade and Shizune arrive.

(End Flashback)

**(What happened to her was tragic, but take this to heart Naruto, it was not your fault.) ** Kurama's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts.

_(How is it not?I couldn't see what everyone el__se had shown right infront of their faces!) _yelled Naruto mentally. _(How come it took Sakura dying to make me see that there was no other way to stop him? Deep down I knew that the only way to end this was one of us to kill the other yet I still...)_

**(You**** still hoped you could change him.) ** said Kurama as Naruto's mental rant halted for a moment. **(You would not be who you are if you didn't try. Some people just can't be saved, not even by you.) ** he continuned mournfully.

Naruto was about to respond when he heard footsteps behind him, stood up and turned and saw Tsunade without a bottle of saki in hand for the first time since the celebrations started. Eyes widened, Naruto turned away from her, tears about to come out again. He couldn't face her. Sakura was her student, close to a daugther to her.

Tsunade was aware of what Naruto was doing up on the Hokage monument. So she made the trip limping up the mountain and not from booze. For once she seemed sober. She realized that drowning herself in dispair wasn't going to help. She was still weakened from hers and the other four kages battle with the resurrected Madara Uchiha.

When she had regained consiciousness and found that Madara had left to find Naruto, Tsunade felt shame. Shame that after all of their blustering, their confidence, they still had to rely on Naruto to fight perhaps one of the most powerful ninja of all time. Anger that Madara felt that they weren't worth his time and that Naruto had to clean up their mess. Something that he seemed to be doing a lot of lately. Finally pride for when Naruto had somehow managed to kill him even with the First Hokage's power added to his own along with Obito.

However, what should have been the beginning of a joyous new era began in tragedy. Sakura dying was almost as much a blow to her as it was to him.

For she seemed to understand that this may be a final blow for Naruto's heart. Though there were many things that Tsunade loved about Sakura, what irriated her was her still seemingly unable to acknowledge or even attempt to reciprocate the love that Naruto bore for her. Even when Naruto seemingly did every thing that a guy could do right. Not force his love on her, save her life and the villagers live several times, be kind and loyal to her even after Hinata confessing her love for Naruto.

Then again, the only one who would know what she was doing going after Sasuke was Sakura herself. And now neither she or Naruto would ever learn the answer.

That was why Tsunade knew she had to go to him.

"Why do you turn away from me Naruto?" asked Tsunade.

"...I failed" said Naruto

"Sakura went there of her own free will. She knew the risk. The risk we all take as shinobi. No blame is on you"

"But I should have killed Sasuke after he nearly killed Sakura the first time. I should have gone after him as soon-" Naruto tried to explain but Tsunade grabbed his shoulder, turned him around, and grabbed him by the front of his jacket forcing him to look at her.

Tsunade was repressing her own tears as she continued "Do you think she would want you to stand here in grief!? No! She would want you to live, to continue on and live your dream of becoming Hokage!" she yelled at his face. Finally, she took a few breaths before letting him go. They just stood and looked at each other for a few seconds before Tsunade spoke again.

"Do you think it was easy? Seeing her body burning as she was cremated? Next to Shizune, she was the best student I ever had. She even had the potential to surpass me one day. She died to try and protect you, for she knew the promise you made was causing you pain. In a way, she got what she wanted in the end. You have got to move on Naruto, for her sake but especially for you own sake." said Tsunade, from fifth Hokage to now something akin to a grandmother tone.

She did not blame Naruto for what happened to Sakura. That did not mean that she did not wish Sasuke die a much more painful death then what he had received at Naruto's hands. She also noticed a change in Naruto. At first she thought it was grief but then she notice something as Naruto now raised his headband to look at it. There was anger...but also doubt and sadness. And that was never a good sign.

"I don't know If I want to be Hokage anymore Granny." said Naruto. Tsunade's eyes widened in shock when she heard those words come from Naruto of all people.

"How can you say that? It was that dream that pushed you into where you are today. It had been what you have been seeking since your childhood." said Tsunade

"That's exactly my point. It was a child's dream." said Naruto. He then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, only then did Tsunade see how badly in despair he was.

"I don't know what I want anymore. I'm not even sure I should be Hokage. I mean yeah, I can say that I happen to be one of the most powerful if not the most powerful ninja of this generation. I could say I am the best fighters of this generation. Not to mention I happen to be the most powerful of the Jinchuriki thanks to Kurama. Hell I have proved it in this war." Naruto said. Inside his head Kurama was smiling not just because of the last part of what Naruto said but with everything else Naruto said.

Tsunade normally would be lecturing him not to be so boastful. However, she knew that Naruto wasn't boasting. He was stating facts. Facts that been proven over and over again. From his fight's with the Akasuki, to Pain, up to fighting Obito, Madara, and Sasuke, Naruto had more then proven his ability and valor. Something that while Tsunade was proud of him for, didn't know where he was going with.

"And yet with all this power, I COULDN'T SAVE SAKURA!" he yelled throwing his headband to the ground right at Tsunade's feet. Naruto, shaking with tears coming from his eyes looked at Tsunade " I-I couldn't keep my promise to her. She-she died, killed by-" Naruto took a breath to try and calm down "By someone I used to think of as a brother...the man she loved" Naruto said while wiping his face with his sleave. Kurama stayed silent as Naruto finally let the emotional wall crumble.

Tsunade reached out to comfort him but Naruto turned away and continued "I knew she would never love me as I loved her. Even if events had changed, I know that probably nothing would have changed that. I just wanted her to be happy. Be with someone else even if it wasn't me. After what he had become, anyone else. And Sasuke took that choice away from her" said Naruto with Sasuke's name sounding like a curse on his lips.

"I understand that but what does this have to do with you not wanting to be Hokage anymore?" asked Tsunade. She then bent to pick up his head band with her left hand. She then walked toward Naruto and used a free hand to take hold of his shoulder with her free hand to get him to look at her. "We all know how much that promise meant to you Naruto. But you can't give up everything for one failure. Sasuke fell into that dark pit of vengence years ago. He pulled Sakura to her death because of it." She then grabbed the back of his neck to gently make him look at her with eyes shining from unseen tears of her own.

"And no one, not even you, could have stopped it." she said directly to his face. "I don't know wither or not she was still in love with him or not. But I do know this... Sakura did what she did because of how much pain your promise to her was causing you and she wanted it to end. She tried to stop him herself. That was not your fault. None of it was" Tsunade said. Naruto tried to protest but Tsunade gripped his head tighter "She went there of her own free will" she reiterated before taking a breath and continuing "And she would not want her best friend to give up his dream because of it." she finished and let him go, hoping to get through to his thick skull.

Naruto stood wide eyed before he spoke again.

"It's not just with-" Naruto was beginning to say when suddenly they saw something come down from the sky and land somewhere in the forest of death.

"What the hell was that?" said Naruto with Tsunade thinking the same. "Do falling stars usually land in Konoha Granny?" continued Naruto

"No they don't Naruto!" said Tsunade in response to his bad joke. Tempting thought it was to hit him, even after the heart to heart they shared for what seemed like hours, she had to wonder. What was it that just landed?

Next thing they knew, a small green light shot up from the forest. From there it was heading straight for their exact spot on the Hokage mountain. They braced themselves for the impact of what appeared to be a small comet unti it stopped right in front of Naruto. And from what Naruto could see, it looked to be a ring. Naruto stared at it as if the ring was floating there as if waiting for him to reach out.

Which Naruto did.

**(Naruto don't touch-)** Kurama tried to warn him but it was too late. Next thing they both knew the ring had settled itself onto Naruto's right hand and had sent him flying toward the Forest of Death.

"Naruto!" screamed Tsunade as Naruto was seemingly taken by the ring.

(Forsest of Death, two minutes later)

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Naruto as this...accessory suddenly attached itself to his right hands ring finger and flying him across Konoha into the Forest of Death past all the snakes and giant bugs and finally landing across from a crater face first.

As Naruto grudingly got up from his dirt nap and rubbing the dirt off his face, Kurama spoke up.

**(You idiot! What made you decide to reach for the damn thing!?) **yelle Kurama making Naruto wince at the volume of his mental voice.

_(I don't know! I just got the feeling that it was looking for...me) _ Naruto responded. Before the could continue arguing, he heard moaning coming from the crater. He looked across and was surprised to say the least of who or rather what he saw.

He saw what looked to be as best he could tell was a man who looked like something between a fish and a bird, dressed in a green and black skin tight uniform with a white circle with a green lantern in it who was also wearing a domino mask across his eyes. He was tall, taller then Naruto in any case. Naruto further examined him and saw that he had rather large wound in his ribcage near his sternum, bleeding purple blood.

This of course overode any common sense he had as he rushed to this person who clearly needed help. He ran towards him and noticed his breathing getting more irregular as he kneeled next to him. Lifting his head up with his left hand and putting pressure on the wound with his right.

"Hey, can you hear me? Hey!" he yelled shaking the mysterious being to get him to stay conscious.

The person in question opened his eyes suddenly and looked up to see Naruto which proved he was still alive. Now Naruto was no medical ninja but he could tell that whoever this guy was he was hurt bad and his wound was bleeding out pouring into his hand. Even Naruto knew that he didn't have much time left.

"Hey don't worry, I'm gonna get you back to my village. We have some of the best medical ninja around. They can save you. The can heal you wound and have a full supply of-" he looked to check the wound "um...purple blood." he said with some sarcasm which Kurama could understand.

**(Ok...he's not normal) **said Kurama. Before Naruto could respond the weird person spoke.

"You-You're name-What is your name?" the strange being asked trying obviously to stay consicious.

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki."responded Naruto.

"I am Tomar-Re...Green Lantern of space sector 2813" Tomar-Re said.

_(Space sector? Kurama any idea what he's talking about?)_

**(Hate to say it but I'm as much in the dark as you are Kit.) ** said Kurama.

Then Tomar-Re grasped Naruto right hand. The hand the was wearing the strange ring that brought Naruto to him.

"The ring...it chose you" said Tomar-Re almost with a smile on his face. Naruto looking down at his hand.

"Chose me? I don't understand" said Naruto as he turned back to his wounded guest who he could see was fading. "Listen we gotta-"

"It's too late-"he began before coughing up blood which stained the dirt he was lying in "(sigh) I'm dying...listen to me. The ring chose you to take my place. Take it. To be chosen by this ring is the greatest of honors and the highest (breaths heavily) and...greatest of responsiblities." explained Tomar-Re while wheezing. He then pointed to what appeared to be a fire lamp or lantern that was next to him. "The lantern will guide you...sent message...use the lantern. Speak the oath to ah!" said Tomar-Re the winced in pain speaking too much. Naruto could see from looking in his eyes that the life in them was fading.

"Hey hold on! Don't you die yet!" Naruto screamed even though deep in his heart he knew what this person said was right. He was done for.

"Should've kept an eye on this planet...my fault" Tomar said as he grasped Naruto's hand tightly "Welcome...rookie..." he said. Then his grip loosened until his hand let go. Then his eye dimmed through the domino mask and breathed his last breath.

"No..." Naruto said as he saw his eyes faded. The domino mask on him had disappeared leaving his eyes exposed for the first time. He checked his pulse on Tomar's neck. There was none there to find. He was dead.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly to keep more tears falling out. He didn't know who he was but judging from the uniform he was a soldier of some sort. Not a ninja, at least not one he was familiar with, but definitely a soldier. He laid Tomar's head down on the dirt, removing his right hand from the wound. Then closed Tomar-Re's eyes and made a silent prayer for him out of respect.

Suddenly the ring on his finger, his right hand stained in Tomar-Re's blood, started to glow. Then he heard a voice coming from the ring.

"_Naruto Uzumaki. You have demonstrated the ability to overcome great fear." _ said the voice from the ring as the glowing suddenly got brighter. _"Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." _it finished. And then the glowing got so bright it englufed Naruto's entire body and the surrounding area

Where new light dawns in shadow.

**End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"This is such a drag." muttered Shikamaru as he stood in front of the gate of the Forest of Death with his teammates Kiba and his large faithful hound Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino on his left with him. Dawn was just now approaching so it was still quite dark when they arrived.

It was an hour before when the Hokage, despite her recovering injuries, ran to him with Naruto's headband and informed him what had happened. While Shikamaru found it difficult to believe the part about the floating green ring, when Lady Tsunade gave him the emergency mission to find Naruto, he went immediately to the task of gathering a team.

It didn't take someone of Shikamaru's intellect to figure out which would be best suited to find Naruto. Getting them prepped and ready on short notice was the difficult part. Especially given that this was supposed to be the end of the war.

Fortunately, they weren't that hard to find. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were all found getting ready to head back home for some sleep. Kiba and Akamaru were walking with Hana with one of her Haimaru dogs carrying a now unconsicious Tsume Inuzuka with Hana having a dismayed look on her face from her mother having too much to drink.

Shino had been practically dragged out by Kiba. He only wanted to stay home and tend to his bugs or go to sleep. He was glad the war was over he didn't feel the need to celebrate like the rest. One thing he will say is that Kiba was very stubborn and he wasn't in the mood to argue with him tonight.

The only one of them that was diffcult to find was Hinata. She wasn't in the camp site where the village was to be rebuilt or with the other members of her clan. Turns out she was headed towards where Naruto was. To the Hokage Monument. She also happened to see the green light that took him away. She was already in front of the gate that lead into the Forest of Death. Thank goodness for Shino who had somehow managed to place a beetle on her during the first day of battle. Then Kiba managed to calm her down long enough to tell her that they all had the same mission: find and help Naruto.

Shikamaru gave Naruto's head band to Kiba who in turn had Akamaru take a sniff.

"Got the scent boy?" Kiba asked his best friend. Akamaru barked telling his master that he has the scent.

"Ok," Shikamaru said moving in fron of them then turned to face the rest of his team. "From what Lady Tsunade described, the object..." Shikamaru still had trouble believing that a piece of jewely kidnapped a ninja as powerful as Naruto "... that took Naruto hurled him towards the center area of the forest. That area is most likely where we will find him." Shikamaru took a breath before continuing "We will move in as a group towards the central area of the forest then split up into a three pronged perimiter. From there one of us should find Naruto" he finished.

"Are we sure Lady Tsunade was clear on what she said took Naruto?" questioned Kiba. "I mean are we actually going to believe that a green ring hooked itself onto Naruto and flew him into the Forest?" he continued. Shikamaru himself was having trouble believing it.

Hinata, on the other hand would hear none of it.

"What does it matter!? Naruto is in trouble and we have to go now!" she yelled at them. Both of them turned their heads and suddenly became a little intimidated. Not by the volume of her voice but the way she said it with no hesitation. Something that the Hinata they had all known has never done before. It was also the look of determination and anger in her eyes that had stunned them. Even Shino looked at her with astonishment.

"She's right."

The three of them all suddenly turned and saw, much to their surprise, Kakashi next to where Kiba and Akamaru were. Kiba so shocked by him appearing out of then air jumped right into Akamaru. Fortunately, thanks to his size, he managed to keep Kiba level.

Kakashi had not been seen since he was forced to kill Obito. It was bad enough that he had left Obito behind during the Third Great Ninja. Bad enough that he had let Rin die all those years ago hereby breaking his promise to him. Killing his best friend, however, had seemingly crushed him. That along with the fact that Sasuke had been corrupted and had killed Sakura destroyed him. The guilt of all those acts had made him disappear in seclusion.

However when he had heard that Naruto was in trouble, he put that aside for the one student that he should have paid more attention to from the start. His mentor's legacy, he vowed, would not be taken from this world. Naruto had done too much good in this world regardless.

"If Naruto's in danger, then we need to move now." Kakashi said simply looking into the forest.

Shikamaru nodded while Kiba just muttered something under his breath. Apparently, Hinata was still in love with Naruto.

Which then Kiba gave a disappointed sigh that Shino couldn't help but hear. And feel sympathy for.

As soon as they were about to head in, a bright green light had erupted from the forest. The light so bright that they had to cover their eyes to shield them. It only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like an eternity before it finally diminshed.

"Ok starting to believe the whole green thing now" said Kiba with Akamaru agreeing.

"Lets go!" said Kakashi with Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino leaping into the forest.

"This is such a drag."exclaimed Shikamaru before following thinking to himself 'When did Kakashi-Sensei become team leader?'

(Center of the Forest of Death minutes later)

"Naruto!" screamed Hinata as they arrived on the scene. Hearing this Naruto turned around to see who had called his name.

The team moved through out the Forest with a very quick and rigorous pace being pushed by Kakashi in front with Hinata close behind. It didn't take them long to reach the the center where the light clearly was emanating from. When they reached the area they noticed three things. One was what appeared the corpse of some fish being who was wearing what appeared to be a green uniform of some kind. The second was what looked like a lantern who was beside the body. Third and finally was Naruto himself as they came to a stop in front of him.

Or rather what he was wearing. Which was exactly what Naruto was wondering before the team got there. When the light from the ring, his ring if what Tomar-Re said was true, had retreated back to it he found himself in the uniform as the alien, which he was starting to accept for some strange reason.

Said uniform was a skin tight outfit but it was not uncomfortable. Rather to him it felt almost like a second skin. The color of it consisted with green covering his chest and shoulders green while his arms, legs and armpits were colored black. Finishing off the uniform was Naruto wearing green gloves and green boots. What stood out for Naruto was that unlike Tomar-Re, his chest only had a white circle with no lantern in it. A simple design from what he guessed would be something akin to maybe the rank of a recruit.

Naruto then turned to Hinata who while glad that Naruto was alright, started to look him over and blushed at how this...outfit showed off his figure. She along with the rest noticed that his now blue eyes had turned to an almost eltheral green color.

"Naruto what happened here?" asked Shikamaru, breaking the stunned silence. He then continued while looking him over "We were told by Lady Tsunade that you were taken into the Forest of Death by some unknown object."

"Yeah by that ring that is currently on you hand now"said Kiba pointing to what Naruto had surmised was now his ring if he believed what the strange person said which was now on his right hand.

"I'm not sure you guys." said Naruto looking at them both while Kakashi and Hinata walked to the corpse.

Kakashi looked at the dead stranger with curiosity as he nodded to Hinata who then did her hand seals and activated her Byakukan eyes. As she looked at the creature there were some familiarities with humans but it looked like the organs were differently shaped then humans. But then Shikamaru noticed her eyes widen in surprise which meant something was off. He walked over to her.

"What do you got Hinata?" said Shikamaru. She deactivated her Byakukan and turned to him. "Well his organs and bone structure are different from us. Stronger, denser and his facial structure is obviously not human but..." Hinata then became hesitant. "But what?" asked Shikamaru.

"He doesn't have a chakra network."

That got everyone's attention except Naruto's. For some odd reason he knew that would be the case.

"How is that possible!? Every living being has a chakra network even the civilians have them!" said Kiba clearly not able to understand how that's possible. Kakashi was wondering the same until he saw the lantern next to the alien's corpse. He then turned his head to Naruto.

"Naruto did he say anything to you, like who he was or how that ring suddenly appeared?" he asked.

"His name was Tomar-Re. Green Lantern of Sector 2813. Species Xudarian." said Naruto automatically almost like it was on auto pilot. When he finished he was shocked what came out of his mouth "How do I know that?" he said then shook his head as he felt something in his mind.

This got everyone even Akamaru, who was smelling Tomar-Re's corpse, looking his way with surprise on their faces.

"_Kurama whats going on? How did I know that just now?"_

"**The ring is giving you a galactic encyclopedia of this sector and others to us. And before you ask your mind and mine are linked remember."**

Naruto nodded his head to himself. Explains how he seemed to know now that Tomar-Re was telling the truth. Though it still frustrated him how this seem to be happening all at once. He then started to panic internally.

"_Is this thing taking over my mind!?" _he asked Kurama realizing how he just spoke to the others in a monotone almost robot voice.

Kurama just shook his head **"No Kit, it seems you're brain is just going through an adjusting period. Its very subtle about it. Don't worry too much about it. It will pass." **responded Kurama

"Uh Naruto are you feeling alright?" said Hinata shaking him from his conversation with the fox demon partner. He turned to the others who were still expecting answers.

"Naruto how did you know all that?" asked Kakashi walking over and taking the lantern into his left hand.

"This is gonna sound crazy, but according to what he said" he pointed at Tomar-Re "I am his replacement or successor I guess." said Naruto.

"What your saying that he chose you for something like a mission from another village or something?" said Shino

"Not him, not really." said Naruto showing them his right hand "This did. The ring was looking to choose someone. It chose me." he continued. He then felt strangely honored that out of all the people in the elemental nations, no on this planet as he was just starting to realize, that the ring had chosen him to take up Tomar's mantle.

"Ok, that sounds cool and all Naruto but maybe we should take you back and have Lady Tsunade take a look at you see if you're effected by something that ring did on the way here." said Kiba looking at Naruto like he had become a little crazy. And he wasn't alone as Naruto looked at everyone around him and they had the same look on their faces. Even Hinata didn't seem to believe him.

Frustrated Naruto then had his hands up "Look I'm not making this up. How else do you explain the fact I am in this get up right now!?" he said using his hands to motion the new set of attire that he was in. They all looked at each other for a moment in thought. Naruto knew what they were thinking though. Given his recent state after losing Sakura and killing Sasuke, he figured by the way they were looking at him they thought he was going crazy. Hell he thought he was going crazy.

Holding his head he could feel the ring's encyclopedia filling information on not just other space sectors but some information on Tomar himself and his associates. Noticing how Naruto was grasping his head Kakashi had decided to take Naruto back to the camp to recuperate. And examine that ring.

Kakashi, with the lantern still in hand walked over to Naruto. "In the meantime it seems you are at least safe. Just the same I think we better have Lady Tsunade or Shizune look you over to see if you have any other effects from this...object." he said then hand out his free hand "For now I need you to give me that ring. At least until we can determine anything you might have said." he continued.

Now Naruto in the past had listened to Kakashi-sensei's counsel in the past. It was with his help that he created the Rasen-Shuriken. However, over the course of the war he started to think on how events had played out. How Kakashi had hesitated when facing Obito granted him being his former friend from what Captain Yamato had described. Maybe it was from the fact that deep down he at least partially blamed him for what happened to Sakura.

But as for right now Naruto was thinking if what Tomar-Re said was true then the ring and the lantern in Kakashi's left hand belonged to him. It wasn't just this new knowledge that he acquired that was telling him to either. Despite how extraordinary this all sounded, even to him, for the first time in what seemed like weeks it made sense. All his instincts were telling him that what Tomar-Re said to him was true.

Kurama smirked at his Jinchuriki's thoughts. If there was one thing he could say is that Naruto knew how to follow his instincts and his gut. It was how he had gotten this far as a shinobi.

So Naruto did something that he had never done before with his sensei. He stood straight at him looked him straight in the eye.

"No." he said.

This made Kakashi go wide eyed. Hinata gave out a sigh. Kiba and Akamaru had their jaws on the floor. Shikamaru and Shino seemed to be the only ones calm about this.

"Naruto, give me that ring. That's a direct order." said Kakashi. He didn't want to make it an order but he flet he had no choice. Naruto and him were not on the best of terms right now and he seemed openly defiant at the moment.

"The ring chose me Kakashi." he said. The fact that Naruto didn't call him sensei made even Shikamaru eyes widen and Shino looked more interested on whats going on. Naruto let out a breath "Look, I don't why it did or what it means. What I know is that my gut is telling me that it is mine and that" he pointed to the lantern in Kakashi's hand "is also mine." he finished.

Kakashi was taken aback. Naruto had never been openly defiant before. The only times he did this was if he truly believed in what he perceived to be the right thing. Or maybe he felt angry at him for what happened he wasn't sure.

"Naruto as your teacher I-"

"Since when were you ever my teacher!" he yelled in anger. Shikamaru suddenly realized this was getting personal. Before he could intervene, Naruto suddenly grabbed the lantern out of Kakashi's hand with his left hand so quickly they almost didn't notice.

"Naruto calm down." said Kakashi holding his hands up trying to placate him. Naruto however was having none of it.

"I will not calm down! You were the one that trained Sasuke when we were young! You singled him out of all three of us! You taught him the Chidori! Pervy Sage taught me had to teach me almost everything I know. You were only there when I needed help creating the Rasenshuriken. Even then it was to take out the monster you helped create in the first place!" screamed Naruto. It was true that he was angry at himself mostly but he blamed Kakashi. His special treatment of Sasuke was, in part at least, how Sasuke became the threat that he was.

For his part Kakashi wasn't sure if Naruto was wrong or not.

"Should-Shouldn't we do something. They look like they are about to come to blows." whispered Hinata to her teamates.

"What good could we do? We might be able to stop Kakashi but Naruto? Whatever the ring may or may not have done to him, if he can still go in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode we wouldn't be able to stop him." explained Shino. Shikamaru nodded in agreement with Hinata reluctantly doing the same.

Naruto then turned away from Kakashi trying to calm down. Kakashi still wanted him to listen to him so he reached out to him to grab his shoulder. "Naruto wait-" he began to tell him.

Big mistake.

Naruto then turned around quicker then even Kakashi expected and punched hin square in the face. The force powerful enough to send Kakashi into a tree back first. He then slid down landing on his butt groaning, trying to stay conscious but failing miserably.

No sooner had he done it, Naruto's anger soon disappeared. His rage gone he looked at the slump unconscious body of his sensei. Where there was once anger there was now regret. Whatever he had said, true or not, he did not want to hurt Kakashi...at least not knock him out.

Shikamaru quickly ordered Hinata to give a look to how badly Naruto hit him. Before he or Shino or Kiba or Naruto could do anything else however, suddenly what appeared to be a hand seemingly made of green energy shot from nowhere and slammed Naruto into the tree behind him making him drop the lantern in the process.

_'Now what?'_ thought Shikamaru. They then turned around and gasped when they saw two others come down from the sky themselves.

The first being a tall, athletically built, Caucasian male in his early thirties with brown hair. Shikamaru could tell his eye color given his eyes were hidden behind a black green domino mask. The second, the one had the energy hand emitting from his ring, was a dark skinned man with short black hair whose build was similar to the other one if not slightly bulkier.

What Shikamaru is that they wore the same type of uniform that Naruto now wore. The Caucasian wore the exact same design Naruto now wore, minus the fact that his gloves were white. The dark one's on the other hand, while looking similar to his partner's, was mostly black with his shoulders, wrists and chest were made up of green armor. The main difference was their chest's white circle each had a green lantern while Naruto's only had a white circle.

"Stand down kid." said the darker of the two to the struggling Naruto trying to escape the hold he was in. Shikamaru took a quick look up at the sky above the two visitors to see the sun just now rising. Akamaru was growling at them which Shikamaru then looked to Shino and Kiba who nodded.

_'If only they could come to the ground...given that they are flying. Am I actually seeing this? Two guys in green flying?' _though Shikamaru. Although their uniforms were a lot better looking then Gai-Sensei's or Lee's. He then looked to Hinata, who was kneeling next to Kakashi to see if he was alright, and walked slowly to her.

"Can Kakashi stand?" he whispered. Hinata shook her head.

"Naruto only punched him hard enough to knock him out. He doesn't appear to have a concussion. He should be fine but he won't be able to wake up for at least an hour." she explained.

The caucasian walked over to where the decease's corpse was, kneel down and took his pulse. He then turned to his partner. Even with his mask, Shikamaru could tell he was saddened by the passing of what Shikamaru figured was a comrade and friend.

Said partner had the same look of sadness. He shut his eyes in an attempt to contain his emotions. He then turned to his head back to Naruto who he saw was starting to see cracks in his construct. Gripping his wrist, he focused more to keep him contained.

"Kid you need to calm yourself down." said the stranger. Naruto just scoffed at the notion.

"Kinda hard to do that when you suddenly show up and shoot this energy hand at me." he said.

"**Kit, the hand is a construct from his ring." **mentioned Kurama.

"_Yeah considering he's a green lantern I would assume so. What about it?" _replied Naruto wondering where Kurama is going with his thoughts.

"**Don't be an idiot. You got a ring too so use it!" **Kurama shook his head. When Naruto lose's his temper it could be a good thing. But for the moment it was being uncooperative. **"The ring works through combination of willpower and your imagination. All you have to do is concentrate on something in your mind and create a construct of said object." **explained Kurama. Naruto nodded his head althought secretly the both knew the real reason why he should use the ring instead of his other abilities.

The truth was that they both knew if he wanted to, Naruto could have busted out of his captors construct in at least several different ways, an obvious one being his Nine-Tails chakra mode. Or even with his own brute strength maybe augmented with chakra. However, one of the many things that he had learned from Pervy Sage was when dealing with possible new enemies was the same way you deal with them in card games.

Never show your hand and never show fear.

The lantern that held him returned to his attention as he talked. "Look my name is John Stewart" he began then turned his head to point out his fellow lantern "My partner there is Hal Jordan. We're Green Lanterns from Sector-"

"2814." interrupted Naruto as he secretly concentrated his ring glowing. John didn't notice because he had pinned both of his arms in the "hand" hold. "Yeah I know who you are and which sector you're from and what planets and systems are there." he said.

"No need to get smug. Just making sure your ring's galactic encyclopedia had worked into your system. Its seamless but a little disorienting for new recruits." he explained.

"**No shit its disorienting. I've been sorting this crap out since that thing put you in uniform." ** said Kurama. Naruto just rolled his eyes at that.

"Now I don't know what he" pointing at the still unconscious Kakashi "did to you but hopefully you got it out of your system. Now relax and-"

"You know I don't feel very relaxed right now." he said. It was then John noticed his ring glowing. "So how about I fix that!" he yelled as suddenly a green bubble surrounded Naruto. Then it expanded to the point where John couldn't hold the construct together and then suddenly he heard that familiar almost glass like cracking noise. He did his best but then just like that Naruto crossed his hands and with a yell uncrossed his arms and exploded his bubble breaking his construct in a loud crash noise similar to glass crashing. The force of it sent John from his floating position to just being able to land on his feet on the ground

From there Naruto saw his chance. Instinctively he formed a kunai construct into his right hand and charged towards John Stewart. By the time John managed to recover from the initial shock of Naruto breaking his construct, he was behind him, grabbed his ring hand in a submission lock and had the kunai on his throat.

_'Damn the kids's fast' _John immediatley thought. He looked to his partner who for the life of him he couldn't figure out why was still kneeling at Tomar-Re's corpse.

"Hal a little help here." he said.

"Wish I could." said Hal with gritted teeth as he found himself unable to move. "But for some reason I can't move."

Naruto looked at Hals feet or more precisely his shadow. He then saw a familiar connection between Hal's shadow and trailed it down to the familiar kneeling position that Shikamaru was in along with the Nara clan's signature hand seal. Naruto just smiled at how easily Shikamaru could do that.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu Complete." said Shikamaru as he stood up with Hal also standing up against his will. They then both turned to Naruto. Which from there Kiba had order Akamaru to stand right in front of him He did from there Akamaru started growling.

"Grrrrr!"

"OK I think the balls in their court now." he muttered to himself seeing this giant dog growling and looking at him like he was a very large piece of meat.

"OK Naruto. Judging from these guys I have to say some of the stuff you said earlier now has some weight attached." he said. "Question is why are you guys here?"

"We came because of the beacon we got from Tomar." grunted John who felt Naruto grip on his hand like a vice the pain keeping him from concentrating thus unable to create constructs. "In it he told us an old enemy of ours had badly wounded him. We wanted to make sure if he was alive or dead. Seeing you in our uniform was enough to know that the ring had chosen another user." he further explained.

Naruto tightened his grip on John hand making him grunt in pain as he felt that Naruto would break his hand at the rate he was tightening on it like a vice.

"That doesn't explain why you decided to attack me." said Naruto in a menacing tone.

"That was him being a little presumptious." responded Hal Jordan "After seeing you deck the guy with white hair, he thought you were going to attack the others. We Green Lanterns can pack a punch with our rings and all. He was just trying to make sure everyone was safe." he further explained.

"Makes sense to me." said Shino who then turned to Naruto "What do you think?"

"Why ask me?" said Naruto. This kind of stuff usually would be up to Kakashi or Shikamaru if it wasn't Shino. They were the most level headed people he had ever known.

"You seemed to know more about this then we do. After all, you received our decease's ring." said Shino.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. The power ring's enclyopedia he had received detailed information about GL protocol so what John said made a certain kind of sense. Still that left one more question on Naruto's mind.

"Why did you attack me then?"

"That was a mistake obviously." the answer came from Hal Jordan as continued to struggle in the hold Shikamaru had him in. "Look we all seemed to have got off on the wrong foot here. My friend here was overly emotional over Tomar's death and overeacted. Our friend is dead so can we please stop trying to see who has the better ablities." he turned to Shikamaru "Please." he said with quiet desperation.

Shikamaru and Shino turned to Naruto. He then turned to Hinata and they each silently agreed. Even though there was some mistakes on their part, the actions they took was in part the response from seeing what was clear a friend and comrade in arms dying. Shikmaru immediatley release his Shadow Posseision while Naruto let John go of the submission hold he had. John rubbed his hand to restore some feeling in it while Hal rolled his shoulders to remove the kinks.

"Thanks." he said to Shikamaru who just nodded. It was then he realized that, besides the white haired guy who was unconsicious, the rest of them were kids. No older then sixteen by the looks of them. Including the new recruit.

Said recruit then spoke up "Uh I don't mean to be a downer now that we are no longer killing each other but shouldn't one of you take Tomar back to his homeworld for his family to bury him?" he asked.

John nodded as he went to the body of Tomar-Re. He sighed wishing this was one duty he hated above all else. Both from his time in the marines and now as a Green Lantern. He then used his ring to create a tomb construct around Tomar in the shape fo the lantern symbol and lifted off the ground which he soon followed.

"I'll take Tomar's body back to Xudar and inform the Guardians on what has happened." he said.

"And where does that leave me then?" asked Naruto.

"Hal has seniority as a Green Lantern, he'll fill you in on how Tomar-Re landed on your planet." said John. "As soon as you get your friend there to tell his dog to let him go." he said with a smirk. Saying this while Hal Jordan was trying to placate the dog with a bone construct without success. "And he will be the one to take you to Oa...if you decide that is." he finished before flying off with Tomar's body in tow toward the sky. By then they could only see a glimpse of green light then nothing.

"Ok then." said Hal looking up at his friend before turning back to Kiba and Akamaru "Kid could please tell your dog to let me pass please!?"

Kiba just scoffed "No offense pal but when Akamaru doesn't like you he I tend do differ to his judgement."

"He's a dog for pity's sake!" Hal yelled at him. Akamaru barked even louder and Hal then changed his bone into a cannon.

Hinata moved away from Kakashi's limp body, walked up to Akamaru and peted his head. Nearly instantly Akamaru calmed down and moved in for more of her petting.

"Kiba we need to take Kakashi-Sensei to the Medical Corps. I think he will be okay but he needs to be checked for a concussion just in case." she explained. Kiba pouted but he silently agreed.

Hearing that Naruto felt even more guilty for hitting him as hard as he had. Even so, as he looked backed to their argument he wondered if it was just the punch that he was wrong about.

"Plus we could use more details on what our...visitor wants with Naruto." said Shino.

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and turned to Naruto "Would you mind escorting our guest to the Lady Hokage?" he asked.

Naruto just nodded his head.

Kiba picked up Kakashi and set him on Akamaru's back then turned his head. "See you back home. Or what will be home again." then they, along with Shino and Hinata, moved out.

This left Naruto with Hal and Shikamaru "Look guys I am at a bit of a disadvantage. Why don't we try starting over. You guys know my name so what's yours?' he asked.

Naruto moved forward "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." he said. Hal smiled then held out his hand. Naruto looked at it for a moment then shook it. "Shikamaru why don't you head on home with the others. I'll take Hal here to Gran-err Lady Tsunade myself." he told him.

Shikamaru just sighed "Fine. Its like six in the morning I need to get some sleep." he then became serious. "Be careful man." he then jumped into the trees heading out of the forest.

Hal just looked up at how all of them just jumped onto trees. "Interesting friends you got there. Last one there seemed pretty lazy though"

"Don't let him fool you. Shikamaru Nara is one of the smartest guys I know. The guy who had his dog threatening you was Kiba and Akamaru. He's one of the toughest ninjas around especially when they use their combined jutsu." explained Naruto remembering his battle with Kiba.

_'Ninja?' _questioned Hal in his head. Realizing his confusion Naruto just smiled.

"Right. On your planet there are only certain kinds of people who are Shinobi." that gave Naruto pause "Come to think of it I can't find anything on us from the encyclopedia the ring implanted me with."

"That's because there isn't much or any infomation on Ajnin or the Ajnian people." said Hal. Naruto was shocked to hear that. "Hey don't look at me I don't why you guys aren't in there until now. Even when I became the first human Green Lantern my race was in there. Though not very well or looked upon with much pride."

This made Naruto more then a little concerned. However, as he continued to think about it he suddenly realized that they were not the only species that was sentient. Hell they weren't the only species in the universe period.

_'How come we never thought about this before!?' _he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt a little light headed.

"Hey easy pal." said Hal putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry." said Naruto as he shook it off. "It just now hitting me that my race, who we have been calling ourselves humans for as long as I can tell, are suddenly not the only ones with claim to that title. Hell you just called us something completely different."

"Hey calm down Naruto I get it. Been there done that with the whole not the only species thing. Trust me you'll get used to it." said Hal. "If it makes you feel any better, what little info we have on you guys says that your people are pretty much the same as mine." said Hal. "Look if its all the same to you we should get going to meet this Lady whatever you said she was so I can explain what's happened."

Naruto nodded in response again shaking his head. "Now you better grab you battery before we depart."

"My what?" he asked. Hal just sighed.

"You lantern." he pointed at the green lantern standing a few feet from him. "Its your battery for your ring. Every three days or so you need to recharge it. Trust me if you decide to join us you will need it." Hal explained.

Naruto went to grab the handle on the battery then looked down at his ring. _'So that mean this thing has limits. Make sense to me. Every weapon, no matter how powerful, has limitaions to how it works' _he thought

"Alright then." said Hal as green energy once again surrrounded him and he lifted himself of the ground to at least ten feet above. Naruto gazing in awe once again as he saw him fly.

"Ok kid your turn." said Hal snapping him out of his stupor.

"Huh? How the hell do you expect me to fly!?" he complained from the ground.

"Use your ring let it do the work. Trust me unlike everything else you'll learn about it, thats pretty much the easiest. Not to mention the most fun!" he explained. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. He concentrated his will just as he did when breaking free of John Stewarts construct and creating the kunai.

At the same moment he felt himself getting lighter. Seconds later he opened his eyes and nearly panicked. He was at the same level as Hal. It took a minute before he calmed down.

"Ok then lets go." he said. Naruto looked at him like someone hit him in the head.

"Are you nuts!? I am high above the trees and all you can say lets go!?"

"Just let it flow. Its easy. And since you are the only one who knows the planet, I need you to be my guide." Hal explained.

Naruto sighed in response. Hal moved in front of him which Naruto soon followed. Now while Naruto was in no way afraid of heights this was really high.

The fear didn't last though as soon they started flying. As he looked down below him he started realizing something. That fear soon turned to excitement.

He was flying!

Naruto soon realized how free he felt up in the clouds. No strings dying him down. Gravity not holding him back. He then flew ahead of Hal as great speed doing moonsaults in the air laughing like a kid with his new favorite toy. Hal just smiled and shook his head.

Naruto soon flew back next to Hal "Wow! Ha Ha Ha! Now I know why Hoshigakura used their chakra to create wings to fly. It's amazing."

While Hal agreed with the new recruit, part of him wondered about what he was talking about. Especially when he heard the word 'chakra'.

"Yeah it is. No engine no flight controls. Just...freedom." Hal responded.

Naruto questioned what he meant by flight controls before he referenced that humans used machines and technology to fly. Naruto was still uncomfortable calling another specied but didn't bring it up.

"So where are you taking me exactly?" asked Hal

"I told you I am taking you to see Gra-Lady Tsunade. Explain to her what you told me and what I tried to explain to my teammates." said Naruto coming to the conclusion that it would be better if Hal Jordan, a man who can be confirmed to at least not be a shinobi from his lack of a chakra network, would be better suited to explain what has happened.

Fly toward the camp where the village was being rebuilt, Naruto could see that it was already daybreak. The sun now just popping out and morning beginning. They flew in silence for about halfway until Hal decided to speak once again.

"So can I ask a question?" Naruto nodded. "What been happening on this planet?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto said though he already had a guess on what Hal meant.

"I mean when me and John had gotten to the surface area and headed to the forest you guys were in the surface looked like a warzone. We craters, battle scars on the land, hell when we passed the mountain there a lot less then there should have been. Like the mountains had been blown up. Care to tell someone whats going on?" asked Hal.

Naruto cringed at the last part remembering that he, in Tailed-Beast Mode, had blasted aside seven Tailed Beast Balls from the resurrected Tailed Beasts. Not sure what to tell him and given the fact they were nearing the village camp, Naruto made a quick statement.

"Cliffnotes version: there was a conflict called the Fourth Great Ninja War. If you want more details ask the Hokage about it when we meet her. Suffice it to say we won and it was brutal." he then noticed the perplexion on Hal's face "Look I don't know how you guys don't know about any of this but we are here so lets table this for now."

Hal looked ahead and found the 'village' that Naruto's friend mentioned. Village being a strong word seeing as how there was what appeared to be signs of a massive crater big enough for a small city. To say Hal was surprised to say the least. Overhead he could see that where building an shops used to be were now temporary housing devlopments as well as many smaller shops and restaruants. Hal assumed they must be for the construction workers having to live in the area as well as the civillian population.

_'Not to mention soldiers.' _he thought.

Both Naruto and Hal landed in the middle of the village. This stopped all the people who were working. Some even dropped their piece of wood or tool when they saw Naruto and the other stranger just come down from the sky.

"Lets just get to the tower." muttered Naruto not liking the attention they were giving. Walking ahead they moved to one of the only structure Tazuna's crew managed to rebuild. The Hokage Tower.

As they moved in Naruto could feel the villagers and workers gawking at them until he heard a familiar voice scream "Get back to work you bums!".

For the first time, Hal saw Naruto smile.

**(Office of the Hokage) **

Tsunade had been sitting in her office waiting Naruto and the visitor. Before Shikamaru returned home he went to the Hokage to explain what had happened in the Forest of Death. Although Tsunade had taken Shikamaru at his word she was still skeptical of his report. That was why along with Shizune she also had Neji in the room. Since Sakura's death and Shizune being assistant to the Hokage the medical corps had been stretched then. Hinata and Ino were needed to check on the wounded with now Kakashi being among them.

Tsunade had sighed at that mention though not entirely surprised. With Naruto grieving his temper had to be all over the place.

_'I'll lecture him about it later.' _she thought to herself.

When Naruto and Hal appeared Tsunade had her eyes widen and Naruto's new attire. She read the report but still it was hard seeing Naruto in something besides his orange and black jump suit. What made her brows cross was the new visitor: Hal Jordan.

For his part, Hal couldn't help but realize how beautiful the leader of this village was. Naruto realizing where Hal was staring he went over to him quickly.

"I wouldn't stare too long at her. Last guy who looked at her like ended up nearly dead. Trust me on this." he whispered.

"Please how bad could it be?"

"I mean it literally." deadpanned Naruto.

Hal quickly to his advice and went to diplomatic mode.

"Greetings Lady Tsunade." said Hal Jordan. "My name is-"

"Shikamaru told me who you are Mr. Jordan." Tsunade interupted "Before we continue there is one matter we need to confirm." she then nodded to Neji.

Neji then activated his Byakukan and ran a scan on Hal. Neji could see Naruto's and Tsunade's chakra network working fine. When he looked at Hal however all he could see was a black blank canvas of a human being. No chakra whatsoever.

"Its true. He had no chakra running through him. Not even a chakra network to speak of." said Neji astonished since he had never seen this before

"Uh not one to sound offensive but what is with his weird eyes suddenly getting weirder and what exactly is a chakra network?" asked Hal.

"When Hinata was on the scene she examined your dead friend's body. She discovered that he did not have what we call the chakra network." explained Tsunade. "To answer one of your questions, the chakra network, in laymens terms, is basically a second vascular system but instead of blood it pumps the energy inside us known as chakra."

"And the bit about this guy and the girl I met with their eyes?" Hal repeated.

"Trade secret." said Neji with his eyes returning to normal albeit still completely white eyes. Hal took the hint that it wasn't something he should ask again. Neji turned to Tsunade who nodded to him giving him permission to leave the room.

"Now that we have established that fact..." said Tsunade while looking at Naruto in his new uniform "Maybe you can explain to me what exactly you are doing here?"

"As I explained to...Shikamaru was it?" he turned to Naruto who just nodded "Right, basically we got Tomar-Re's distress beacon. We came to your planet hoping that he might still be alive. As you probably know already he was dead when we arrived."

"And your partner attacking Naruto?" asked Tsuande. This made Hal a little more uncomfortable. Fortunately Naruto decided to step in.

"He saw me punch Kakashi-Sensei. John figured I may have used the ring given the force was enough to knock him unconscious." said Naruto. Tsunade looked him. Naruto then remained silent after that.

"That was part of it. He was afraid that Naruto used his ring. I know you don't know much about us ma'am but our rings are **very powerful** weapons. I mean in the right hands it could be used to decimate armies." he said. That got everyone's attention.

"Since we are getting to that subject, what exactly are Green Lanterns?" said Tsunade getting to the nitty gritty of the issue. "I also still find it hard to believe that you and your friend's are from another planet. Pardon me for saying so Mr. Jordan-"

"Please call me Hal ma'am. Calling me mister makes me feel old." said Hal. The sudden interruption soon made Tsunade, Naruto and Shizune snigger.

"Did I say something funny?" he asked.

"Our Lady Hokage is...older then she looks." said Shizune with a smile on her face.

"To get back on track." said Naruto suddenly. "Both Neji and Hinata pretty much confirmed that they aren't from around here. I can also verify which planet and space sector that they are from Lady Tsunade." said Naruto.

That last bit caught Tsunade and Shizune off guard.

_'Naruto never call Lady Tsunade by her name before.' _thought Shizune.

Shaking her head Tsunade returned to her attention to Naruto.

"And how do you know this all of a sudden?" she asked.

"Because along with other things this ring has given me a galactic encyclopedia which allows me access to pretty much everything in this galaxy. Well everything besides our own planet. Strangely enough there's nothing on us in the database" Naruto explained .

Tsunade put up her hand to stop Naruto from saying anymore. "If you believe in what you says then I believe it." she said. It made Naruto gave a genunie smile on his face when he heard that.

Hal was surprised at how quickly she had trusted Naruto with what he was saying. From what he could tell Naruto was just a kid no older then sixteen. Yet the way Tsunade just spoke to him with such respect it seemed odd.

Hal was soon woken from his own thoughts when Tsunade turned her attention back to him. "Again I ask Hal Jordan. What is a Green Lantern?"

"Basically a Green Lantern is I guess you could say a champion for their space sector. As a whole we are called the Green Lantern Corps. We are a military/police force for the entire universe."

"So there are more of you?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes three thousand six hundred of us. One for each space sector." said. Hal

_'That many?' _ thought Naruto looking at his ring.

"Who created the Corps?" asked Tsunade.

"The Guardians. Powerful immortal beings. They created the rings we use and they govern and advise us."

"You mentioned that your rings are said to be very powerful. Can you elaborate?"

Hal decided for this part to do a demonstration. He used his ring to create a construct of flowers. Tsunade stood up and walked to him. He then held them out for her to touch it.

"It feels real." she said.

"When we focus our will power we can use the ring to create constructs of any object we can imagine. From flowers to guns, missles, you name it." said Hal. He then looked a bit sad.

"Whats wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Tomar-Re told me once that a rings limits are only what you can imagine." he then had the construce dissappear and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry up I don't think its hit me quite yet."

"He was a friend of yours I take it?" said Tsunade

Hal just nodded. He then felt a comforting hand on his left arm and looked to see Tsunade grasping his arm and looking at him with sympathy.

"I'm sorry for your loss." she said.

Hal shook his head. "Um, anyway thats why rings are so powerful." he said trying to get back on the subject at hand.

Naruto, experiencing grief himself, soon found a way to do that by asking a question of his own.

"Why green though? No offense to it but my favorite color is orange." said Naruto.

"Well that's because green is the color of will. The will to live, the will to fight, thats what the color represents." said Hal.

Naruto then looked at his uniform, ring, and lantern with some new appreciation and respect from hearing that. Will as definitely something he knew about.

"Where do we get this power from?" he then asked.

"Your ring is charged by your battery." he said pointing at the lantern in his left hand. "You see the rings don't have unlimited energy. Every so often, like three days or so depending how much you use, you need to place your ring in the lantern to recharge. I'll show you how later if you want. Our batteries source come from the main battery on Oa. The headquarters for the entire Corps. The energy charges your lantern which in turn charges you ring." he then looked him over for a second.

"Even you uniform is a construct of the ring believe it or not." When Hal said that Naruto once again looked at his uniform. "It can even change your eye color if you allow it to."

"I have green eyes now!?" he turned to Tsunade who had Shizune fetch him a small mirror. He then used it to look at his face. Sure enough his eyes were as green as his uniform.

**'Its a good look for you Kit.' **piped in Kurama. Naruto was about to retort when Hal spoke again.

"If you want you can adjust so it doesn't do that. Your eye color will change back when you switch out of uniform. It helps when you have to keep you identity secret." he explained.

Naruto decided not to bother with it and come to the one question that was bothering all of them.

"Why did Tomar-Re's ring chose me?" he asked.

"Whenever a Green Lantern dies or retires from the Corps. His or her ring leaves them to choose a new bearer to take up the mantle. In order to be chosen, the person must have the ability to overcome great fear. Tomar sent the ring while he was dying and it chose you."

To Tsunade and Shizune it suddenly made sense. From Shikamaru's report, Naruto mentioned to them that he had been chosen. Now they knew why.

If anybody had the ability to overcome fear it was Naruto. He had that in spades.

"So what happens to Naruto now then Hal?" aske Tsunade

"That depends on Naruto." he answered.

"Huh?" was his response. The same notion was felt with Tsunade and Shizune.

"Naruto I'm not going to lie to you." Hal began "If you decide to join us you will have to leave Ajnin. Not permamently but you will have to leave to train to become a full fledged Green Lantern. And even if you succeed its a hard life where you will be spending a lot of time on your own protecting not just this planet but this entire space sector."

"Much of it will mean fighting. Not of all of it will include violence. Majority of it yeah but not all of it. It won't be easy as I already said." he then smiled. "But not all of it is bad. You could still have a life on Ajnin. When you are off-duty you can explore worlds come back here for rest whenever. When you are not on missions being a Green Lantern can give you a freedom that few beings in your sector ever will have."

"But its still my choice if I don't want it." asked Naruto.

"Yes. Normally the decision would be made in front of the Guardians but I got a good feeling about you. Plus you are one of the youngest Green Lanterns to be chosen that I have seen save for another. I feel its my responsibilty to tell you what you would be in for if you choose to become a Green Lantern. And to let you know that you don't have to if you don't want to." he finished.

Naruto was speechless. About a day ago he was griving for the loss of the woman he loved and now just like that he had the choice to join an illustrious interstellar military. One which he was sure that had already filled with heroes in their own rights. Part of him was excited at this opportunity.

He then looked at Tsunade and Shizune and realized the downside of this. It would mean leaving his home. For a long time if Hal was correct. Traveling to different worlds soliving crisis after crisis on different levels of severity. Was he ready to handle that?

"I-I need some time." was all he could say.

"Naruto's right. If everything you say is true then this decision should not be made lightly." said Tsunade. Truth was she didn't know what to do about this either. Given Naruto's state of mind lately she didn't know what he would do.

"I understand and I agree. This isn't a decision that can be made overnight." he then turned to back to Naruto.

"I will give you some time Naruto but only so much. I don't want to pressure you but the Guardians can only wait for so long. I have to report back to Oa to explain to the Guardians what's happened. I will give you about five days to make your decision. Just remember its your choice. Go with what your heart tells you." said Hal.

He turned back to Lady Tsunade and bowed. "Ma'am its been a pleasure to meet you." he said.

"Thank you Hal." she responded.

Taking one last look at Naruto, Hal had one more thing to say to the young man.

"For what its worth, part of me hopes you join us. I don't know why but I think Tomar-Re's ring chose you for a reason. I don't know how I know this but I think you would make and outstanding Green Lantern." he said.

He then turned to the window and asked if Shizune could open the window. She did so and Hal was soon surrounded with green energy and was soon flew out the window at great speed up into the sky.

Leaving Naruto with a monumental decision to make.

_Finally got this out! I wish I had a good reason for taking so long with chapter 3 but truth is I have been lazy. Plus being still relatively new at this I have been having trouble with writing my thoughts down. My original intention was for Naruto to make his decision in this chapter but I figured you guys waited long enough. I do hope this was worth it. I apologize deeply for the lateness and if this chapter sucks. I hope its good I really do._

_Now to point out some things: I have updated my summary but I will explain that the beginning of this is three years before season one of Young Justice. Which means by the time he meets the team Naruto will be nineteen years old. Reason I did this is because I wanted him to get trained and get himself something of a reputation. Don't worry I won't into too much info. Suffice it to say I got inspired from many things such as Mass Effect and Star Wars. So if you see instances of those thats me paying homage to those two things._

_Also I will point out that Naruto's current uniform is NOT going to be his permanent uniform. I have an idea in my head already. Not going to reveal it yet but be patient. Suffice it to say I saw it from somewhere that I will not say and it is awesome!_

_Again thank you for any support you guys give. Please leave reviews to help me and point out my flaws. Seriously I need all the help I can get._


	5. Author Note

Just to let you guys know there is a poll right now on my author page right now. It begs the question: should I give Naruto a second element other then wind. Vote for what you would like to see.


	6. Chapter 4

_First off sorry again for the long wait. Real life sucks eggs._

_Second before we start I wanted to address a couple of reviews._

_First charger2040: No I don't plan to have Naruto in a trench coat. Like you I have seen it way too much for my liking so believe me its not in the predicted future I have set. I have something for his civillian outfit on earth but no trench coats._

_Second is more general but the comment was made by noshadowone. First to you him or her. And I say this not to insult you or anyone because you have the right to say whatever you need to about this story. _

_Saying Naruto is abandonning his planet is the same thing as saying that Hal Jordan or John Stewart or Guy Gardner abandon's earth. Which is in a sense true but they still go back. One its in their sector but more importantly its still home. I am not having Naruto abandon Ajnin for like eternity. In this case its like when a kid comes of age and leaves home. He or she still goes back there wither they are living somewhere else or not. Even if they have a family of their own. In one way shape or form its still home for them. The memories and the people living there make it that way. So Naruto will still go there from time to time even though majority of this fic will be on Earth._

_Now about the overpowered Naruto. Basically, I look at it like this. Kishimoto has made Naruto so powerful now that anything I or any other author does at this point is just icing on a very big cake. Do I want to add more, yes. Who doesn't? Do I want to make his other abilities any weaker, hell no! You guys are my judges on this. You see me doing that I will stop this train ride or do my best to make a course correction. Remember, I got no beta. So I need you guys that are like noshadowone to keep me on my toes._

_With that said, apologies in advance for any jutsu that you see Naruto perform are anything like you have seen before in other fics that will come later in the story. I'm sorry about that but its hard to get new jutsu ideas when all the good ones have been cornered at the market._

_But enough with my rambling. I know why you are all here. So on with the show! _

**Chapter 4**

**(Planet Oa, One day Later)**

"Green Lantern of Sector 2814, this is unacceptable!" exclaimed Appa Ali Apsa. Hal Jordan just sighed with a groan as he stood in the center with the Guardians looking down on him.

_'I thought my days of this were over.' _ he thought.

Since his return from Ajnin after speaking with Naruto and Lady Tsunade, Hal made a straight bee line to Oa. After arriving on the green planet he was immediately summoned to the planetary citadel by Salaak. He then informed Hal that the Guardians of the Universe had summoned him for a debriefing on the situation with the new Green Lantern.

Suffice it to say after his report, a lot of them were not pleased. One in particular

"It wasn't enough that one of our most efficient and skilled Green Lanterns was killed by Sinestro, but to find out that he had discovered a world that we had no knowledge. Now you decide to give this new recruit time to say or do whatever he wants with his power ring instead of following procedure and immediatley taking him to Oa for training!?"

"With respect sir, I figured given the fact that he is at least the human equivalent of sixteen I figured it would be best to let him make up his mind before sending him to Oa." Hal responded.

Out of all the Guardians, Hal disliked Appa the most. He was pretty much the example of what was wrong on other worlds. The guy was a stickler for rules and no room for compromise. Worst of all, he was the prime example of having no emotion. Thus no compassion. It didn't help that out of all the Guardians he was the most political. Hal feared that he would even turn on his own kind if he felt they went against what he supposed was the order of things.

Fortunately one of the two Guardians that he and most of the Corps had the most respect for decided to speak up.

"Appa, if we could table this for the moment." spoke Ganthet. Appa scowled at him but remained silent. "Now while the new recruit is a pressing issue, I am for the moment curious about this new race that even Tomar-Re, spirits grant him peace, seemed to overlook in his sector. Hal Jordan if you could go into further into the explanation."

"I didn't get the chance to learn that much Ganthet. From what I managed to find out is that the Ajnian's are humanoid looking very much if not exactly the same as my people. From what the Hokage, the leader of her village, and Naruto hinted at was a second circulatory system which they called the Chakra Network." explained Hal.

"Chakra Network?" questioned Ganthet.

"Basically from the small details instead of pumping blood it pumps the energy that they call chakra." Hal further explained.

Before Ganthet could ask another question on what chakra was Appa coughed into his fist.

"While this all sounds interesting, we are missing the key point on why the planet has not been sighted until now?"

"Unfortunately I don't know." said Hal "When we patrol space we don't always go to every planet in our sectors. Some of us seem to forget" he stared particularly at Appa "that we go to worlds that need us." he finished.

"Regardless, the fact still remains that as soon as the ring had chosen him, he should have been sent to Oa immediatley for training. May I inquire on what grounds you decided it was good to leave the decision to him?" asked Appa in his always lecturing tone.

"Again he's just a kid." said Hal. However as he said it he thought of something he saw in Naruto's eyes when the first met. While he saw sadness he also saw something else. He had seen it in the eyes of many of his fellow lanterns, but not in one so young before. Even among those sidekicks he had seen with his fellow heroes on earth they had the look of innocence about them.

When he looked at Naruto he had seen something else. The eyes of a soldier who had seen battle and even more disturbing to him, death on both a grand and personal scale.

That and the way he had seen Naruto incapacitate John before also made him suspicious.

"It doesn't matter his age. If he has received Tomar-Re's ring then he must be brought in to be measured and trained. A power ring is too dangerous in the hands of a raw recruit." responded Appa.

Hal was about to yell at him in frustration. However Ganthet soon stepped in.

"While the procedure after the ring chooses a new host is usually the precedent it is clear that this is a special case. For one Hal is correct," looking directly at Appa "all of our lanterns, from our veterans to recruits, have the option to take off the ring and retire so they wish it or if we deem them unfit. Both cases are rare but not unheard of." said Ganthet. The latter of the two resonated with all of them given who it was that was truly deemed unfit.

"More importantly, while I disagree with Hal on the age factor given that Arisia, another of our newer recruits, is the human age of eighteen I do agree that the circumstances for this...Naruto to make his own mind."

"On what grounds?" asked Appa.

This time Sayd, Ganthets closest ally on the council, spoke up.

"The Ajnians have suddenly just become aware that their's are not the only species of sentient life in the universe as a whole as we have just become aware of them. Given that they are new to galactic society we must give one of their own who has been chosen time to adjust. If we try to follow normal procedure we could risk interfering with their development as a whole." she explained.

Appa and the rest of guardians looked to each other.

"Given the circumstances it appears that both Sayd and Ganthet are correct in this case Appa." said Ranakar.

"...Very well." grumbled Appa before looking back at Hal.

"Hal Jordan of Earth, it is the decision of this council that we agree to the terms you have set. Naruto Uzumaki will be given the time he needs to make his decision under the condition that if he makes the decision to join us he must be escorted to Oa for training." he explained.

Hal breathed a sigh of relief at hearing this. After the meeting adjoined he left the room headed to his quarters. Before he flew off to his quarters to rest he saw Salaak at his mobile control panels observing Oa.

"I see you got what you wanted Jordan. Are you sure this one recruit is worth this much to trouble the Guardians? We have much bigger problems then just one recruit." he said.

"You mean why Sinestro was there to begin with. And what it was he wanted on Ajnin." said Hal.

"Exactly. More to the point, what would be so important that Sinestro himself would come out of hiding? For all we know he could've found a new weapon on this planet. Though I doubt its technological."

On that Hal agreed with Salaak. From what he discerned from the village the technology they had was twentith century at least. Not even any knowledge of space travel yet. That left out the possiblity that whatever Sinestro wanted from the planet and its people involved something about the Ajnians themselves that warranted his attention.

Perhaps this "chakra" energy they had was it. They didn't know what this energy was for certain or what it did for the Ajnians. When Hal would make the journey back he was certain the guardians would want more information on these newest entries into the universe at large.

However, something in Hal Jordan's gut was telling him that Naruto Uzumaki was going to be play a key role in this puzzle.

**(Ajnin, Konoha, two days later)**

_(Dream's begining)_

_He ran as fast as he could hoping to catch up to her. Leaping from tree to tree. Rain pouring down his face, fearing for Sakura's life and deep down angry at her for thinking she could face Sasuke alone. Not that Sakura couldn''t handle herself but with Sasuke's state of mind who knows what their former friend was capable of._

_Finally he saw the opening the forest. To the place where Sasuke's descent had begun. The Valley of the End._

_Naruto was not prepared for what he saw._

_There on the river was Sakura with a fist inches away from Sasuke._

_And Sasuke with his hand, Chidori in full effect, through Sakura's chest._

_The next images then blurred into when Sasuke had thrown Sakura towards Naruto, him then catching her and damming himself for not learning and medical jutsu. He saw that Sakura's lips were moving but he couldn't hear what she was trying to say. Her eyes dulled over._

_She was dead._

_(Dream's end)_

Naruto once again woke up in a cold sweat. After a few minutes he was once again aware that he was in his tent. He turned his head to his left and saw the lantern battery. Seeing this made him sit up on his bedroll crosslegged to look at it and the ring that was in his hand.

Since the rebuilding of Konoha began, many of the villagers, civillian and ninja alike, had to settle for temporary housing or smaller housing then they had.

Essentially larger versions tents or temporary housing while theire homes were being rebuilt.

Naruto's tent was pretty basic like the rest. Not that much different then his apartment before Pain turned it and the rest of the village into rubble. A bedroll was pretty much the only furniture. However, next to the battery, _**his**_battery was one thing that was recovered from the wreckage of his destroyed apartment from Nagato's attack on Konoha. The picture of Team Seven when Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were kids. Said picture was face down unseen. Naruto turned to it for a moment before shaking his head and returning his attention to the battery in front of him.

Since his meeting with Hal Jordan and the knowledge that he had now less then five days to make a decision that will ultimately decide the course of his life. After Hal had left he looked to Tsunade and Shizune. They were as silent as he was. After a few moments Naruto told her he will inform her of his decision and then left.

All she said to him was "Don't make your decision too hastily Naruto." in the voice that spoke not as the Hokage, but as the grandmother that she tended to be when he needed to hear it.

Since returning to his tent he was able to switch out of his uniform back to his usual orange attire. After words took off his jacket and tried to get some much needed sleep. Sadly, once again Naruto was dreaming of the events that lead to the death of Sakura.

Naruto just shook his head. _"How can I be thinking about this with everything happening!?" _he mentally screamed at himself.

"**There is no weakness in it Naruto. It takes strength to mourn." **said Kurama **"Besides, you have a tendency to put your own needs and wants on the back burner. For at least a day let it be for yourself."**

"_I can't! What the hell am I supposed to do!?" _thought Naruto in frustration. He immediately took a deep breath to calm himself _"I'm sorry Kurama. Here I am thinking about how this effects me. But it effects you too. Unless you wanted out of me, which more then likely would kill me, you would be leaving our planet behind."_

"**Well for one thing I don't feel like leaving mainly cause I can sleep as long as I want in your head." **Kurama responded which Naruto could tell he was having a small laugh which just made him roll his eyes. Kurama's tone returned to being serious. **"Look as funs as it is seeing you just sitting there looking crazy talking to me, I think it better if we talk face to face." **

Then just like that Naruto was no longer sitting in his tent. Naruto immediately realized that he was inside the landscape of his mind where Kurama had always resided in.

However, instead of the sewer that usually represented the prison the the Nine-Tailed Fox that Naruto expected himself to be in he found himself someplace completely different.

Instead of the dank dark tunnel he usually found himself in what he got was a large grass field. It seemed to stretch as far as his eyes could see with blades of green grass covering it. Suddenly standing before him was the Kyuubi No Yoko laying on it and enjoying the breeze and sunlight.

"What's this about Kurama? Why change scenery now?" asked Naruto.

Kurama opened his eyes, yawned and stretched out his limbs. **"I was tired of being in that stupid sewer. Besides, I thought a change of scenery to something more pleasant would help." **said Kurama. Again Naruto felt guilty for his tone. Truth was he was tired of the damn sewer prison almost as much as Kurama was. Since freeing him from his prison the two had become friends very quickly. Naruto had to guess that it was because together they had just defeated Madara. He knew that it brought some closure to Kurama knowing that the bastard that had used him. Which made him feel even worse because Kurama, at least in part, had considered him when he changed the mental landscape.

"**In any case we aren't here to discuss the scenery." **spoke Kurama before Naruto could speak again. **"To answer your question fully Naruto this hasn't been my world since the Old Man died."**

"Old Man?" Naruto questioned. **"My name for the person you know as the Sage of Six Paths." **Naruto was surprised to hear that one. **"The point I am making is after his death I don't think there was anyone who could see me as anything other then a weapon." **he turned to Naruto. **"Until you came along. Sure we didn't get along all that well for years. The war changed that all of that. Hell it changed everything." **that was something Naruto could see and understand. It was another factor that he needed to consider when making this decision. Was he even needed now?

"And now here we stand with the world about to come to a new era of peace." spoke Naruto as he sat down next to Kurama. After saying that he then remembered again what happened to Sakura and Sasuke. He also remembered what he said.

As if reading his mind, Kurama spoke again **"Do not let your grief make the decision to join the Green Lantern Corps for you Naruto. As difficult as this is you must think on what that will mean. As I said, whether or not you choose to accept this possiblity is yours and yours alone. I am alright either way your decision goes." **he said.

Even though he knew he was right, it didn't seem to help his frustration. "How? How can I make a decision like this? I can't just simply abandon everyone here can I?" Naruto said. **"You say that as if everyone on this planet is helpless when we both know they are not." **Kurama responded.

"That's not what I meant." said Naruto sitting up with his knees in front of him and his arms on top of them. "It's like I am standing on a the edge of a cliff. Beyond that cliff is a place that not a single person on this planet has ever been before. A place beyond where everyone in my life that has guided me has ever been before. It's just-" he stopped himself from going on.

"**Just what Kit?" **asked Kurama. "Even after everything that has happened with Sakura dying and kiling Sasuke to not wanting to be Hokage anymore. I am not sure I am ready to leave. To say goodbye to that dream."

Kurama thought about what Naruto was saying. He then decided to ask the question that had been burning in him and Tsuande since he said those words two days ago.

"**Why did you say you don't want to be Hokage anymore?" **he asked. Naruto looked at him for a moment thinking about how to say this to him. **"Is it because in your mind you think you are not worthy because you couldn't save one friend?" **he added on thinking back to what Naruto said to Kakashi on the river of that bridge.

After hearing that question Naruto suddenly found himself chuckling then going to straight on laughter. "HA HA HA HA HA!"

Kurama, for the first time it seemed, found himself bewildered by Naruto. **"Did I say something funny?"**

Naruto's laughter seemed to die down almost as fast as it had begun. "I was laughing at how ironic what you said is." he said standing back up looking at the made up horizon of his mind. "On the message you're right that is part of it. But the context around it has changed. I know now that the Sasuke I knew as my friend died long before I killed him." he took a deep breath to control his emotions "No its not being able to save one friend..." he turned to Kurama who could see the sadness in his eyes. "...its not being able to save the girl I loved. That's one reason." he finished.

"**And the second?" **Kurama asked.

"The second is more practical. I have to ask myself: am I really ready to be Hokage? Yeah I have some charisma but I have never actually lead ninja on missions or been much of a diplomat. At the end of the day when I look at myself I am a soldier. Someone who fights for for his people. Kurama honestly do you expect me, expect _us_, to really start going from being on the front lines to being someone who can negotiate treaties and other such."

"**Not right now but someday you have do. And you know that you have to learn to do that as a Green Lantern." **Kurama told him.

"I know that! Its just I don't think I would feel comfortable sitting behind a desk assigning people to go into dangerous missions. As I look on it now I don't know how Granny deals with that responsibility every day". Naruto responded. Now the second reason made sense to Kurama. It wasn't the politics that truly scared Naruto it was the fact that while being Hokage would give power it also at the same time took some freedom away. The command meant that you couldn't always be with your fellow comrades.

Most of all to Naruto. He felt that after his battle with Madara and Sasuke, he felt he had no purpose left. Since he came back its been pretty much training and learning how to survive. It was literally learn this jutsu, become stronger, or the world dies. Now that peace on this planet was all but assured he's not sure what his place is now.

Being a Green Lantern would give him a purpose to do what he always seemed good at doing. Protecting people. Also the work it entailed a way to vent his grief. After all work was good for it. At least for a time anyway.

"**Sounds like you've made your decision." **said Kurama.

Naruto soon found himself back in his apartment. Looking at the battery again then his hand. "I guess I have."

**(Oa, Dining Hall)**

_'Say what you will about Greet's cooking when it comes to human food but he at least knows how to cook stake.' _thought Hal Jordan as he cut another piece of his prime rib. He was about to eat it when his ring starting speaking.

"Hello is this thing on?" asked a slightly growling voice. That voice Hal recognized as the new prospect Naruto Uzumaki.

Putting his fork and knife on his tray he answered. "Naruto is that you?"

"Yeah I finally figured out how to use the ring to communitcate with other lanterns." answered Naruto.

"Hold on a minute." ordered Hal. Immdiatley after saying that he had his ring create the holographic image of Naruto who appeared to be sitting cross legged. The image of Naruto was easily startled at this.

"Wow didn't know this thing could also have television." Naruto joked. Hal rolled his eyes but smiled at the joke.

"Its a form of holographic playback that we can use to communicate with each other along with simply talking to our rings like radios that you and have on our worlds." explain Hal with Naruto nodding in understanding. "Now that we have the brief lesson on ring powers, wanna tell me why you decided to make this call?"

"I thought you should know that I have made my decision." said Naruto. Hal was surprised at this. "Kid you still have three more days you don't have to make it now." he argued. Naruto shook his head "I'm gonna need those three days." he said.

"For what?" Hal asked. Naruto took a deep breath that seemed to last for an hour before he spoke again.

"To say my goodbyes." he said with sadness. Hal eyes widened realizing what he meant. "Okay then in three days time I will come to take you to Oa for training." Hal said. Before either cut the transmission Hal had to ask something. "Naruto if you don't mind me asking: why did you decide to join us?"

Naruto just smiled "You're going to be the first to ask me that question. I know you don't know a lot about me and my people Hal Jordan but suffice it to say I have been through a lot. Especially for someone as young as I am. To put it as simply as I can my world has gone through a tough time and its headed for peace. Tomar-Re's duty was to protect this whole space sector. With him gone it is now up to me to that. I simply cannot ignore that responsibility despite whatever else is going in my life. It isn't who I am." Naruto explained.

Hal was rather speechless at hearing this speech from a kid who in his opinion should be in high school. Instead he felt like he was talking to full grown man. More importantly even from the holo image the eyes that were staring at him were not the eyes of sixteen year old. They were the eyes of someone who had seen pain and loss. The eyes of a soldier.

Even though Hal knew that everything that Naruto had said was the truth, he could tell that Naruto was holding back the other reason's as to why he chose to become a Green Lantern. However, from the tone Naruto used, he knew that it was personal so he decided to let it go for now.

"Very well Naruto, I will see you in three days time." said Hal Jordan. "Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." he finished. Naruto nodded and the transmission ended. Hal rose from his chair with the tray and dumped his tray into the vaporizer trash can.

"Better inform the Guardians about this." said Hal as he left the dining hall.

**(Ajnin)**

Naruto let out a breath after the transmission ended. "Well that was easy."

"**Yes...now the hard part begins." **said Kurama. Naruto nodded agreeing with Kurama's assessment.

"And I know who to go to first." he said lifting himself off his sitting position and exiting his tent but not before grabbing his headband with his right hand. "I just hope he doesn't take it too hard." he hoped.

**(Ramen Ichiraku)**

It was already evening by the time that Naruto arrived at Ramen Ichiraku. It was one of the first buildings from Konoha that was rebuilt through the efforts of Inari, Tazuna's grandson. Once again running it was Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

It was there that Naruto found not only Iruka the man that he was seeking but also Shizune. As he stepped into the slightly larger restauarant, he noticed how the two of them seem to be enjoying a meal. He could see them both eating ramen on the bar which was strange. Naruto never knew Shizune liked ramen too. Still probably not to the same level that he and Iruka did.

Clearing his thoughts Naruto took a deep breath and walked up to them. Teuchi saw him while he was working.

"Hey here comes our favorite customer!" he yelled. Both Iruka and Shizune turned around to look immediately knowing who it was the old owner was talking about. Naruto waved at them.

"Hey Teuchi." he then walked over to Iruka and Shizune. "Uh hey Iruka-Sensei, hey Shizune." he said.

Both of them could tell that Naruto was looking rather uncomfortable. "Shizune explained to me what been happening Naruto." said Iruka. "I'm still trying to process it to be honest. But I understand this Green Lantern thing is something you can choose not to do right?" he said looking at the both of them.

"Yes according to Hal Jordan Naruto can choose wither or not to accept this position if he wants." Shizune responded.

"Yeah that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you guys about." said Naruto before Iruka could further inquire. They both looked to see Naruto have his headband in his right hand his thumb circling.

"Say Naruto...you wanna get some ramen, talk some more about it?" Iruka asked.

"The ramen sounds great Iruka-Sensei but..." he then lowered his head trying to gather his thoughts. "I need to speak with both of you about that decision."

Iruka didn't like the sound of that and neither did Shizune. Naruto then sat down next to them seeing as it was best to keep Teuchi and Ayame in the loop as well given how long they had all known each other.

Putting his headband on the bar he took a deep breath. "I have decided to..."

"What Naruto?" asked Iruka with Shizune, Teuchi and Ayame looking on. Naruto again took a deep breath and looked at Iruka straight in the eye.

"I have decided to join the Green Lantern Corps." he said. Suffice it to say they were both stunned at this. Teuchi and Ayame had the look of confusion. However, what they could tell is that it seemed Naruto was doing something that may change things forever.

"WHAT!? Naruto, Lady Tsunade told you not to make this decision too quickly. There are other things you need to consider before making a decision like this." said Shizune.

Naruto immediatley stood up from his seat. "I have thought about it Shizune. And the truth is that Tomar-Re's ring chose me. What kind of person would I be to just shirk this responsibility and give it to someone else."

"It would mean having to leave this planet for Kami knows how long! It could mean the end of your ninja career as you know Naruto." said Iruka. Naruto again closed his eyes to take a deep breath picking up his headband in his hand.

"I figured I give this back to you." he said handing it out to him. Everyone in the restaurant was stunned to say the least. This meant Naruto was giving up his career as a ninja.

"Naruto think about this for a minute! You don't have to do this." said Shizune with Iruka still looking Naruto's outstretched hand.

"Actually I do. Even though I can still come back when I am off-duty I've come to understand that if I chose to be a Green Lantern I can't be a ninja for Konoha anymore. The most evitdent reason is that I will be gone for weeks, months, even years at a time." he then looked Iruka in the eye. "Iruka-Sensei I know that to make it official I have to go to the Hokage or" looking behind him to Shizune "to anyone working in her office. But.." again looking at Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei you were the one who gave me my headband in what must be close to three years ago. You made a ninja in the first place. Since then I have had to learn the hard way on what it means to be a ninja. You gave me the Will of Fire. That is something I will never forget. But as much as I appreciate all that you, Kakashi-Sensei, Pervy Sage, and everyone else has given me...the time has come for me to start standing on my own." he finished.

"Naruto what is going on?" asked Ayame suddenly. Her and Teuchi had moved out of the bar to get a closer look on the argument between the three. Iruka however just put his hand up to them. "I'll explain later..." he then turned back to Naruto. "Naruto are you sure about this?" he simply asked. Naruto nodded. Iruka then did what Shizune and the others never though he would do.

He took Naruto's headband.

"Naruto just wait-"

"Naruto has made his decision clear Shizune. And I think that we can all agree that the time for us telling Naruto what to do has long since past." said Iruka. As glad as he was that Iruka-Sensei was defending his decision, Naruto couldn't help but turn away from him feeling like his choice had disappointed him. As if reading his mind Iruka put Naruto's headband on the bar he then griped Naruto by his shoulders forcing him to look him in the eye once again.

"Naruto...I have known you since you were the kid that caused pranks and jokes on the whole village just so that they would pay attention to you." said Iruka laughing at the thought of those days. "I have seen how you have grown from that boy to the man and the hero that stands before me now. You have done so much that now..." he looked to the ring that was on his finger. "...that something else has given you an even greater destiny than anyone has ever seen." he said.

Naruto could only smile at hearing his old sensei's words. He nodded and stood up from his chair and went to stand next to Shizune.

"Shizune," he began before she just hugged him. For him this was a new thing seeing as how a certain girl would always seem to punch him. Naruto immediately shook those thoughts from his head as he slowly returned the gesture. When they parted it was then he noticed that Shizune had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"I-If I didn't know you better I would check to see if that ring has done something to your mind to make you do this." Naruto was about to protest but she held her hand to stop him "But like I said I know you." she said again which Naruto smiled. He then looked behind her to Teuchi and Ayame.

"Hey guys, if you can make me some ramen I can explain." he said.

Needless to say Teuchi and Ayame did make his favorite meal. After that he explained to them what had happened. Needless to say both Ayame and Teuchi were crying the hearts out after hearing this.

For Naruto this was only the beginning of the hard goodbyes. The next one was going just as hard if not harder.

**(Forest traning ground, morning of the third day.)**

One thing Naruto liked immediately about having the power ring was being able to fly right now. Not to say that he wasn't fast it just that with it just that he didn't have a lot of time and flying as he discovered was a much faster way to travel. He had to make sure not too fast though. From what he and Kurama were able to find out that the ring could allow them to fly so fast they could break what was called their planets "sound barrier".

In any case he knew who he had to talk to next after Iruka, Shizune, Teuchi and Ayame. When he first went to the temporary Hyuga compound and asked where to find Hinata. Fortunately they told him she was at her usual spot on the forest training ground.

Unlike the other training grounds this one was not close enough to be destroyed by Nagato's attack since it was actually in the forest. Many ninja form the rookie seven used this place at one time or another. Two prime examples were when Kiba "walked" Akamaru. The second was it was where Hinata still trains by herself when she wanted privacy.

Finding her was easy. Especially when you are miles above the ground looking down. He landed silently and returned his attire from his GL uniform into his usual attire. After taking a minute to compose himself he walked to her.

"Hey Hinata." he said. Hinata stopped attacking the traning stump upon hearing his voice. She slowly turned around to look at him.

"I knew you might be coming. You've always been good at hiding yourself though." she said with none of her usual shyness. The war had made her more confident.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them that seem to last forever. However it was Hinata that spoke first.

"I know what you are doing here Naruto. I'm not at all surprised at your decision." she said.

"You're not?" he asked.

"For one thing you have always been far too noble for your own good. You put everyone else's needs ahead of yours. From the village...to Sakura and her happiness." she said the last part with some hurt in her voice.

"Hinata...I never meant to hurt you. The people...the friends I have made all may feel love for me but you were the first person ever to actually say it to me. For that I will always be grateful to you. But..." Naruto stopped himself unable to continue. Although he did not feel the same way he still did not want to hurt Hinata. He had his head down in shame.

Hinata walked over to him and put her hand under his chin to look at him in the eye. In those eyes Naruto did not see anger. Some hurt yes but at the same time understanding.

"I know Naruto. We don't get to choose who we fall in or out of love with. All we can do is choose how to move on." she said then putting her hand over his heart. "I know that she is half the reason you decided to join this new order. The rest...well I already stated that you have always been so noble and good."

"You know me too well." Naruto said.

"I watched you long enough to know that." she started tearing up again. "A-All I ask is that whatever this new path takes you I hope you find happiness...with, perhaps someday, someone who can see you as I do. As the kind, loving, good man that I have always known you are." she said and started crying. Naruto then held her to him as she cried tears of sadness.

"In another time, in another life, it may have been you Hinata." he whispered. "My hope for you is to find someone who can love you. Someone who will be at your side. Someone who can truly treasure the love you can give. May he give you the happiness that you deserve." said Naruto as if already knowing that someone.

He pulled away to give a friendly kiss on her forehead. He then moved away from her and disappeared into the forest leaving Hinata alone. And while she my be sad now, she felt in her that the love she had for Naruto would form again into new love.

As Naruto walked into the forest to prepare to leave again he found himself staring into the eyes of Kiba and Akamaru.

"Should've known you two would be around." said Naruto. Kiba however kept solemn as he walked ahead to where Hinata was wiping her tears.

"That was a good thing you did." he said. Naruto turned to the same direction. "Did you mean what you said before? That in some other life you would have gone for her?"

"Yes. But like she said we don't choose who we fall in love with. I fell for Sakura even if she never felt the same. Hinata deserves better then to keep looking for and waiting in me." he said. Though he tried to hide it Naruto noticed Kiba smile at that.

"So you're really leaving huh." said Kiba.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that you were going to miss me Kiba." said Naruto with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face.

Kiba turned to him. "I am going to miss my greatest rival. The guy who saved our butts every which way and now he's going to save a lot more people's asses out there." he pointed up to the sky. "In that big space up there...still having a hard time believin that though." said Kiba.

Naruto nodded. He understood that this is going to be a lot for people to take in. Shaking his head Naruto went back to the subject at hand.

"Maybe not now but Hinata will be letting her heart be open to someone new Kiba. Then maybe you can grow a pair and ask her out." said Naruto.

Kiba blushed red at hearing him say that with Akamaru making a dog noise that Naruto knew was him laughing.

"I don't know what-" Kiba was about to say before Akamaru barked at him harshly. After a few minutes that made Naruto scratch his head Kiba just sighed in defeat.

"Just one thing though." said Naruto "Although I don't share the same feelings I still consider Hinata my friend. So you hurt her you not only have Neji to deal with. Understand?" said Naruto with his eyes turning to slits as he stared at him. Kiba just nodded. Naruto's irises turned back to normal.

"Good." he said with a smile on his face.

"_When did Naruto started getting so scary?" _Kiba thought to himself. Naruto then looked to Akamaru and petted his head.

"You keep and eye on them alright." he said. Akamaru barked in response. Naruto walked past them.

"Naruto." Kiba called out from which Naruto turned to him. "What Hinata said to you...I hope you do find happiness with this new journey you are starting on." he said. Naruto nodded. He then transformed into his uniform and flew off into the sky heading back to the village.

"Okay I admit that's pretty cool." said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement.

**(Hokage's Office mid-afternoon of third day)**

Since the war's end as a show of the newly formed unity between the five great shinobi countries that the other four would send their own work crews to work with Tazuna and Inari. Just enough to accelerate the process of the village being restored. So it made sense the all five Kage were still present at Konoha to oversee the reconstruction effort.

However that also meant that now they had to keep each other in the loop about certain events. As Tsunade was just now experiencing.

"How can you allow this!?" said A the Raikage. Tsunade grimaced at his tone of voice. Currently her, A, Mei the Mizukage, Onoki the Tsuchikage and Gaara the Kazekage were in attendance in her office. Tsunade had just finished telling them all what had trasnpired with the Green Lantern's arrival and now telling them that Shizune had confirmed that Naruto had made his decision to join their ranks.

Needless to say, A was not happy.

"To allow Naruto to make this decision was too hasty Tsunade." said Onoki. "Even though we are now at peace there is still much to do. And even with the five shinobi countries now united thanks to this war there will still be conflict from other countries. Naruto or somone like him may still be needed. The daimyo also may not approve of this either." Onoki went on to explain.

"I understand your train of thought Onoki but given the cirucmstances at the current moment we are now heading towards peace and no major enemy has made or I think will make another attack in the near future. Besides this is Naruto's decision." said Tsunade.

"Who you knew was going to make this decision rashly!" exclaimed the Raikage. "Naruto like my brother have always made brash decisions but this ups all of them. Does he not realize that he wouldn't be leaving the country but our world. And don't get me started on the fact that their may be or may not be other species and races above our heads." he continued pointing at the sky.

"If we can switch to that for a bit." said Mei "How are we going to deal with the fact that there are other races or the fact that with Naruto joining this Green Lantern Corps that we are now apart of it?" she asked.

"We have to inform them of what is going on." said Tsunade immediately. "We can't lie to the people. That is what lead Sasuke Uchiha down to madness. The truth must be told. How we tell it is another story." she further explained. There were so many facets of this situation she didn't know what to do next.

Just then Onoki moved to the center slower then usual given he was now using a cane to walk. The damage that he had taken from Madara was no less severe then the other Kage but because of his age his recovery was taking much longer then the others. Even Tsunade believed it was doubtful he would ever fully recover.

"Given my previous history I know what I am about to say will not be agreeable. Hell, even I don't like the sound of it. But for the moment maybe we should at least try to have Naruto postpone his leaving until we know more about these...people." he said.

This again was not something everyone liked to hear. Everyone in the world of the shinobi owed Naruto their lives, including the five kage standing in this room.

"Are you saying we should imprison him!?" yelled Mei. "After everything he had done! Do you even think we are capable of doing that now."

"As distasteful as it sounds we must at least consider the possiblity." Onoki responded. Tsunade hated herself for even thinking such a thing. But all the options had to be considered.

"Enough!" said Gaara who was leaning against wall then stood up. He then moved to stand in front of Onoki. He turned his head to look at Tsunade.

"You mentioned that this device this...ring gave him information on this organization that Naruto wished to join. Do you believe that it has also manipulated his mind?" he asked.

Tsunade pondered on the idea. When Shizune had explained what happened at Ichiraku Ramen, she comtemplated it herself. However, from what Shizune had said it that there was only one thing that could be manipulating his mind at the moment. And it wasn't the ring.

"No I don't believe the ring has anything to do with his present mindset Gaara." she declared.

"Then the thing that is would be his grief over the loss of Sakura...your second apprentice I believe." said Mei. Tsunade nodded as she remember Naruto carrying her corpse that night. She had never seen him look so depressed or defeated before. Yes he killed Sasuke but in a way he ha broken his promise to Sakura. That combining with her death might have sent him over the edge.

"All the more reason to have him postpone or even reconsider his decision." said Onoki. A was, unfortunately, starting to agree with him.

"Or all the more reason to let him go." said Gaara. "Naruto has made his decision. The days where any of us who had the right to make him decide what to do has **long** since past if it ever existed at all." said Gaara. Mei was smiling along with Tsunade at his proclamation. He then looked to Onoki and A. "We have relyed on Naruto for too long. We promised him we could handle Madara Uchiha yet in the end we failed and he ended up having to clean up the mess." he said. Everyone lowered their heads in shame over that. Gaara then stared straight into Onoki's eyes.

"Do not let our shame be made worse by your fear Onoki." said Gaara. Onoki closed his eyes tightly to keep tears from falling and clinched his cane tightly with both hands. "It is obvious now more than ever that we cannot always rely on one person to save us in dire peril. Naruto has made his decision to join the Green Lantern Corps. Whether or not it is grief or simply he feels that he has no use here it has been made. And we have no right to dispute it." Gaara proclaimed.

Mei, A, and even Onoki reluctantly agreed. Tsunade then stood up from her chair.

"I believe that this matter has been concluded. We had best make preparations."

"For what?" asked A. Tsunade had a sad smile on her face and turned to the window the sun now setting as the third day beginning to pass.

"Naruto's departure." she said. They nodded as they turned to leave the office.

Outside in the hallway outside the office doors Onoki made a grunt which got the other three's attention.

"I only said what I said because like the rest of you I do not want this peace that we have fought for and some of us have died for to be lost. Forgive and old man's weakness." he pleaded.

Gaara walked up to him. "There is nothing to forgive Onoki." It was true. Though he had used means that were not so agreeable in the past, Onoki had changed. It was only for the ninja world now that he had made mention of this.

"But sooner or later you will have to choose a successor." said Mei.

"Bah! I will choose one when I see fit." said the old man. Mei just rolled her eyes with Gaara and A smirking at his stubborness.

**(Naruto's make shift apartment, night of the third day)**

"I don't why I agreed to this." said Naruto looking at the shogi board with Shikamaru as his opponent.

"Because it was either this or Go." answered Shikamaru. Naruto grimaced at the other option for a game.

This started because the next person he wanted to meet with was Shikamaru and Chouji. After all they, along with Kiba and himself, were known as the "dead last" in their class back in the academy.

It didn't take him long. He knew that they were in the rebuilt Yakiniku Q restaurant with them, along with Ino, eating their long time favorite meal of beef barbecue. Chouji was the first to spot him and waved. After allowing him to join them Naruto gave them the info on what had happened. Of course, Ino had Shikamaru already tell them of the mission and what had happened so Naruto only had to fill in the blanks on what went on in the Hokage's office.

And then told them of his decision to join the Corps and in effect quit being a ninja.

For Chouji and Ino they were stunned enough that they were in fact other races besides their own out their in the sky they had been looking at for years. To top it off was the fact that Naruto was leaving what he described as his former dream of becoming Hokage to join them. Personally speaking this had both of them wide-eyed at what they heard.

The only one who didn't seem all that surprised was Shikamaru. After having their meal Shikamaru told him to meet up at his apartment. So they left (with Ino of all thinks from what Naruto saw was crying on Chouji's shoulder).

Along the way Shikamaru stopped by where his family was living in until the Nara clan's home was rebuilt. When he came out he had his shogi board under his arm. From there, they went to Naruto's place and just started playing after Shikamaru explained the game to him.

Now even though Naruto had never played shogi in his life, he knew that along with Go were Shikamaru's favorite games. Which made it more baffling as to why Shikamaru wanted to play it with him.

So that is how they spent the rest of the day. With hour after hour Shikamaru taking his king again and again three times.

Rubbing his head in frustration, Naruto finally had enough. "Shikamaru...you know that I have no skills whatsoever in this game right?" he questioned.

"I wouldn't go so far as no skill but compared to me yes." said Shikamaru flatly. This made Naruto twich his right eyebrow.

"I don't need to be mocked Shikamaru. We both know that strategies are your thing, mine is basically instinct." he replied.

"You're forgetting determination, skill, power, and guts." Shikamaru responded. He then held his hand up before Naruto could reply.

"Naruto whether you want to admit it or not you, _we_, have come a long way since the day's of the Academy. And as much as we tend to call you it you are **not** and idiot." he said.

"And you beating me at shogi proves this how?" said Naruto. Shikamaru just pinched his nose.

"Its not me beating you that you should be taking notice. Its the fact that it took me longer to beat you that you should notice." he said. "Look the first time we played it took me five minutes to beat you. The second time took an half hour. This time took an hour and a half to accomplish." he explained. Naruto's eyes widened when he thought back to the other shogi games and realized that Shikamaru was correct. It did take him longer.

He shook his head. "So what? We both know no matter how good I get at shogi you will always beat me...so what's the real point of this then Shikamaru?" Naruto asked beginning to see that maybe Shikamaru had alternative to making him play shogi.

"The real point is that I am trying to teach you to use that brain of yours. Believe or not Naruto, you actually have a good head on your shoulders. You just happen to use it later in battle and rely on your insincts rather then plan ahead." he explained

"That's what got me this far." Naruto responded.

"Yes and I am not trying to change that. But being this...green lantern...something tells me you are going to have start using your brain..." he pointed to his own head as an example "...as well as your instincts." he said. "Now compared to me in some areas you're right. You most likely don't have as high an IQ as me and you aren't able to plan as far ahead as me." Naruto just had that look that said _'You're __damn right about that'_. Naruto and pretty much everyone in the village now knew that Shikamaru was probably the smartest shinobi in the village.

"But at the same time those two weaknesses, in their own ways, make you smarter then me." Naruto was surprised and had the look of disbelief on his face. "I'm serious. Look the fact is while shogi can be a big help when it comes to strategy, at the end of the day it still just six by ten board. It doesn't account for real life situations that both a shinobi faces and, most likely, a green lantern will face right?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto nodded his head in response.

"And there lies the difference. For me I am not much of a fighter type compared to you, Kiba, Neji or Lee. I am a supporter. When I am leading a team in battle I direct them mostly from a distance, plan for each strategy. However, one of my weaknesses is that sometimes in a real life battle situation I have trouble adapting to the ever changing parameters of the battlefield."

"But you always managed to stay ahead of your enemies though Shikamaru." said Naruto.

"Yes but having no real use at close range, I can't do it as well as you can Naruto. Where as I command from a distance, you yourself can command on the battlefield if you wanted to. Which brings me to my second weakness. For all my intellect and strategic prowess on the battlefield my only real jutsu is my Shadow Possession Jutsu. As many variations of it that I have made bascially I am a one trick pony. Whereas you and Chouji can basically break throught those strategies and my jutsu with you guy's raw power. Chouji because of his physical strength and that of his clan's jutsu whereas you...do I really need to point out how many jutsu you have not to mention the fact that you are jinchuriki to the Kyuubi-"

"To Kurama you mean." Naruto said a little angrily. Shikamaru put both hands up as a measure of apology.

"Sorry my bad. Point is, as you probably know better them me that being a green lantern is going to take all of that and more to survive this kind of...job. Hence why I am trying to teach you as much as I can right now tonight." said Shikamaru.

Again Naruto conceded to Shikamaru's reasoning. "You're right. The green lanterns face things equalvalent to the Fourth Great Ninja War or even worse. Some of the time it involves being a diplomat. You could even say the job is in some ways is the same as being Hokage...only you are the one still out in the field and you are alone for most of it." he said.

Both Naruto and Shikamaru were silent for a moment. "So one more game?" Naruto asked given now what Shikamaru was trying to teach him. He nodded. As the game started again Naruto remembered something.

Both Shikamaru and Ino's father's had perished during the final battle. Ino's grief had been apparent as she cried even during that fateful battle. Shikamaru however kept it hidden until the war was over. He remembered him being there at the same time with Temari suprisingly enough holding him as tears broke through.

With both him and Asuma-Sensei gone, Shikamaru had no one left to play shogi with. And here he was willing to teach him the game. And at the same time strategy.

From then on, Naruto knew how precious this gift was and vowed to take Shikamaru's words to heart.

So again Shikamaru defeated him. This time it took Shikamaru two hours to beat him though. "As fun as it has been beating you Naruto, I got to get home and get some sleep." he said standing up after they picked up the pieces and grabbed his shogi board. Naruto joined him outside. Before leaving he looked up at the night sky.

"Do you see the sky a little differently now Naruto? Knowing what you know now?" he asked.

Naruto looked up at the sky for a moment then turned back to Shikamaru. "Not at the moment, but they will soon." he said. Looking back at the sky he added "Still beautiful though. That's one constant I can say for sure."

Shikamaru turned his head back to Naruto and smiled. "Hope you're ready for this." he said. Then walked away waving at him from behind as he walked home.

"_So do I Shikamaru. So do I," _thought Naruto he walked back inside to try and get some sleep.

Kurama had been keeping tabs on his conversation. Shikamaru was right about one thing. Naruto needed to get even better then before. Not physically or even jutsu wise but mentally. The challenges that Naruto had placed on himself by taking this new path would not be easy. Inside he vowed to himself to help his host. After all, what are friends for? Especially since he was permanently stuck in Naruto.

The next day would be the last day.

**(Oa, Fourth day on Ajnin)**

Ganthet was staring out a window from the council chambers. Looking at the beauty of the planet Oa from this view was where he could think in solitude on events of the universe on his own. Some on the council, such as Appa, didn't approve of this behavior.

_'Fortunately, in this case, we do not have to decide as one.' _Ganthet thought with a smile.

As he stared at Oa's sunrise it reminded him of how much time had passed. Four days on the planet of Ajnin given its planetary clock was the same as Earth's. Which brought back Ganthet's worries.

Worries on how they could have ignored such a planet that had been in a sector with one of their most dillgent lanterns patroling it.

And what type of people were the Ajnians. From what info that Hal Jordan managed to obtain, they seemd very similar to humans minus this chakra network. Culturally they seemed to resemble Earth's japanese back in the day's of the samurai and ninja. Obviously however, there were large differences. What they were he did not know.

That was one of the things that were concerning him. There were too many unknowns about this species. There may be even other races and organizations who might take advantage of it. Ajnin had just now gotten its first lantern and found out they were not alone in the universe at large all at once.

Which lead to the other reason he was worried. Closing his eyes, Ganthet remembered how after Hal Jordan left, Appa once again tried to manipulate the others into changing their minds. Ganthet and Sayd again argued that the decision had been made. Though not admiting it openly he felt it was the right decision. Besides, he knew Hal was correct.

Naruto next to Arisia was the youngest to be inducted for a very long time. Being a member of the corps at this age was not unheard of but at the same time not expected. Especially, given how dangerous being a Green Lantern was.

Giving both thoughts gave Ganthet much to think about. And it was there that he thinking that maybe, just this once, one of the Guardians might leave the safety of Oa.

"For a breath of fresh air." he said to himself.

**(Ajnin, Konoha Cemetery, Fourth day, Early morning)**

Naruto walked over to the last place that he wanted to be. Ironic, given that it was the last place he needed to go.

The Konoha Cemetery was located in the outskirts of Konoha hence why it wasn't destroyed from Nagato. However, the cemetary had to be repaired after Kabuto had rumaged through some of the graves to obtain the corpses for some of his army. Since then, it has become a place for those who had lost loved ones during the war. Still at the front of the cemetery was the statue that stood as a testament to the Will of Fire.

In Naruto's hand he carried flowers. He hadn't been here since they burned her ashes and made her grave as a memorial to her. He walked over to where the grave was. A few more across from Asuma's is where he found it.

It read : _Sakura Haruno. Beloved daughter. Respected Ninja._

Naruto place the flowers at her grave then put his hands in his pockets staring at her tombstone unable to come up with anything to say. Naruto had so many emotions going through him at this moment.

"My last day here Ajnin." he started. He then looked around. He saw other people at the graves of their loved ones. Friends, lovers, husbands and wives with their children. Some to pay respect, others their grief still fresh on their faces. Children crying over the fathers and siblings that died.

He turned back at the grave site. "You'd think that with this ring I could be able to say goodbye to everyone. But I can't. You'd probably think I was being lazy. Maybe I am. But I wanted to save this for my last day." he kneeled down to it.

"There are a lot of emotions when I see your grave site Sakura. The first one that comes to mind is shock. See you there with Sasuke's Chidori hand through you lung and heart. How I still can't believer you are gone." he said. The second emotion going through me is..." he took a deep breath

"...is anger. Anger at myself for not getting there in time. But more importantly I think, I am for the first time angry with you. Angry that for some reason we both knew that the Sasuke we knew was gone at yet for some reason you still loved him. At least that's what I think. Anger that you didn't wait for me so that I could help you. And do this day, I will be ever angry that I will never know that if some part of you felt the same way." he said. He then kneeled down to stare at it directly.

"When you told me you loved me at Land of Iron, for a moment I wanted to believe you. That maybe you saw in me what you thought you saw in Sasuke. But I knew it wasn't true. I don't know if you felt anything for me other then friendship." The anger the built up to the point where he yelled.

"I did everything I could! I let you hit me even though we both knew I could have avoided them. I protected you! I fought with everything in me to try and return Sasuke to you. I just... don't understand why you loved him." he said closing his eyes tightly to try and prevent tears from coming out.

"Maybe she didn't either." said a female voice.

Naruto stood up and turned around. He then saw Mebuki Haruno walking towards him.

"Mrs. Haruno." said Naruto and bowed to her.

"Stand up Naruto. I think the last thing Sakura would want is for you to bow to me given everything that has happened." she said as she stopped in front of the grave to kneel and pray for her daughter.

"I-I will leave you in peace then." he said starting to walk away. He thought he was ready for this but he wasn't.

"Naruto..." said Mebuki. Her voice stopped him from walking away. He turned around in time to see her back on her feet.

"You have earned a place here. You were her teamate and closest friend. And...I know how much you loved her." she said.

"It wasn't enough." he said. Naruto wondered why all of a sudden this woman was actually talking to him. They had never met before today. "Mrs. Haruno I have to ask. Why are even letting me be here right now?"

"Fair question. My husband and myself along with the village blamed you for what happened with the Kyuubi No Kitsune's attack. We saw you as the monster in human form." she looked at him then. Straight into his eyes and he saw not hatred but sadness and regret.

"When Sakura returned home after your mission to save Gaara, she told us she knew the truth about you. What we kept from her and what the others kept from their children. She said it was wrong of us to treat you the way we did. I tried to explain that at the time we could not see the difference between the Kyuubi and yourself. She argued that it was an excuse!" she wept. Naruto tried to reach out to her but she held out her hand to stop him.

"I never-I never got to tell her that she was right. With the attack from Pain which was far worse then the Kyuubi's to the war I didn't get the chance to tell her that!" she yelled. She then took a breath and looked at Naruto.

"But I do have the chance to say this. Naruto, what happened to the village all those years ago was a tragedy. But our willingness to blame you, an innocent child whose only thing was becoming the Jinchuriki of the thing...no I guess that's not entirely true either is it?" she shook her head. "In any case, our willingness to blame you for what happened...was a crime. Made worse from the fact that the other Jinchuriki, Kami rest their souls, suffered the same loneliness that you did makes it worse. Now we stand here on the precipce of peace and the one person that we both loved, the one we wished we could share it with...**is gone!**" she cried finally letting her tears cry out.

As she cried Naruto started doing the same. Walking over he did something she never thought this boy should do after everything that she and her father and even Sakura to a degree did to him. He hugged her.

She slowly returned to it and there they spent the next hour or so. Comforting each other in their grief.

After a few minutes the two of them left the cemetary and Naruto walked her home. When he asked about Sakura's father, she told him that the grief had hit Kizashi even harder then it did her. He hadn't left the makeshift home ever since the funeral pyre for Sakura. As they reached their temporary home Naruto reminded her that they needed each other more then ever now. Mebuki nodded in agreement. As Naruto turned to leave Mebuki spoke again.

"Naruto." she called to which Naruto turned around. "No one here can truly understand why Sakura went on her own to face Sasuke. Whether to kill him or convince him to come back I cannot say. For my part I hope it was the former."she then took a deep breath before continuning. "However, I feel that her feelings may have been conflicted."

"How?" Naruto asked even though he knew that Sakura loved Sasuke still even when he went beyond either of them helping him He had become a rapid dog.

"Conflicted from her feelings towards the memory of one young man...or the person standing before her." she said. Though thick at times, Naruto was able to grasp what she meant and found it impossible.

"Mrs. Haruno, with all due respect, I highly doubt she thought of me anything other then her best friend."

"If that is true, then in this one case my daughter may have been a fool." she said. Before Naruto could argue she spoke again. "Naruto, we can speculate all we wish but my daughter fell in love with the wrong man." she said.

"We can't help who we fall in love with ma'am." he said.

"Whether that love changed or not...we will never know." she said. "Naruto...whatever else you choose to do with your life, try to find happiness in it." With that she went back inside to see to her husband.

Naruto walked for a moment looking down at the power ring on his hand.

_'Happiness or not, at least I can have a purpose.' _he though before transforming and flying off.

Morning was almost over and he still had another person to see before tomorrow.

His last day.

**(Oa)**

_'Times up.' _ thought Hal as he looked at the sky of Oa ready for his departure.

It would take approximately one day to reach Ajnin, hence why he was leaving now. Any later might mean he would be late to pick up the newest recruit.

"Hal Jordan." a familiar face called. Hal turned around to see Ganthet and Sayd floating to him.

"Something the matter Ganthet?" he asked.

"Given the sensitive nature of Ajnin being discovered along with the fact that one of their own has now been chosen to become a green lantern, the council feels that you should be accompanied on your journey to retrieve the boy." Sayd explained.

"That wasn't needed when me and John joined the Corps." said Hal perplexed by this decision. More importantly was that Sayd said the two of them. Which meant the rest of the Guardians were not aware of this decision.

"True as that is however the circumstances are different. Mainly even though humanity at larges is unaware of galactic events, we knew about Earth far before you became the first human green lantern. Ajnin however has apparently been overlooked. The reason as to why we are still unclear. Because of the unusual circumstances, we have decided to send along someone with you to retrieve this Naruto Uzumaki." Ganthet explained.

Hal for the most part agreed. After all, humans had only passing knowledge of aliens thanks to Superman and Martian Manhunter. Not the events of the galaxy at large. And he was right. Tomar-Re wasn't one to leave a planet unchecked in his patrols. If events on the planet were true and their was a Fourth Great Ninja War (which Hal was still trying to wrap around his head that there was a planet full of ninja) then why wasn't Tomar alerted.

And of course, Sinestro found it first.

"So then who is going to be coming with me? John again? Cause last time he didn't make that good of an impression on the kid or his friend for that matter." said Hal thinking that they were going to assign him a fellow lantern. Preferably someone with more experience in this matter.

"I am." said Ganthet. Hal widened his eyes in shock. Sayd also was surprised. When the council was convened in private they had all agreed to send someone with Hal given the reasons that were presented. Plus Appa believed that Hal was not the best sort when it came to diplomacy. What she and obviously the rest didn't expect was for him to choose himself on the matter.

_'He planned to accompany Hal Jordan from before the start of the meeting' _she realized.

"Ganthet uh, isn't this a little irregular?" asked Hal. And it was true. Since the time he's been here he has not once seen the Guardians leave Oa much less travel with one of their green lanterns.

"While it is true that we Guardians are not seen in the universal public, I feel that I have to see this new world for myself." said Ganthet.

"But why? What purpose to do you have to see these people?" asked Sayd.

"It is...of a personal nature. Aside from that, I feel it is time for at least one of us to interact with the universe at least once in a while." he responded with a smile on his face.

Sayd shook her head bewildered. Ganthet had always been unusual among the Guardians. So...emotional which was usually something the Guardians barely tolerated from one of their own. Especially Appa Ali Apsa.

"Sayd it is quite alright. If you recall back in the early days we went to worlds personally for a time to seek recruits." said Ganthet. Sayd reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"So Hal Jordan, shall we be off then?" he asked.

"Yes sir." said Hal Jordan with a small smile on his face.

So they both flew off the platform they were on and headed off planet with Sayd shaking her head.

_'Appa will boiling when he finds out about this.' _ she thought.

**(Ajnin, Memorial Stone, Afternoon of the fourth day)**

"Ring power at fifty percent." said the now newly operated AI from Naruto's ring. This was the first time it had spoken up since it told him welcome to the Corp after Tomar-Re's death.

"**Not surprising since you've been using it to move from one location of the village to the next."** said Kurama as Naruto flew towards the Hokage Monument.

"_Its a lot faster then moving from place to place on the ground." _Naruto responded as he reached his destination. He then saw Kakashi, the person he needed to see next, and floated above his location.

He could see Kakashi looking at the Memorial Stone and even in the air could see him in a sad state. Even though he had known that Kakashi often came here, this was the first tim he had seen him here.

"**Why do you hesitate Naruto? You know we have only this day left to finish these goodbyes of yours." **said Kurama.

"_I Know that Kurama. I'm just..trying to figure out what to say." _Naruto responded thinking back to how their last conversation ended with Naruto knocking out Kakashi. His sensei since he left the academy. Looking back on that event, he knew he had acting rashly and was blinded by anger in that moment.

Taking a deep breath Naruto silently landed on the ground behind Kakashi.

"I had a feeling you would be coming." said Kakashi before Naruto could transform back into his usual attire. Kakashi got off his knees and turned to look at him. He then rubbed his jaw a bit.

"Anyone ever tell you you have one hell of a right hook?" he questioned. Despite the circumstances, Naruto actually smirked at that comment. Kakashi then examined Naruto in his new uniform.

"At least you pull off the whole green look better the Gai or Lee. Especially with the black mixed in with it." he joked trying to lighten the mood. Naruto managed to pull a small smile before regressing back into his usual attire. They then stared at each other for a bit. The humor left and the tension had returned.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto started but Kakashi held up his hand to stop him.

"If you are going to apologize for what happened you shouldn't. What you said may have been in anger but it was also the truth. In the beginning I did cater to Sasuke. I taught him the Chidori and singled him out of all three of you." he said with remorse. "Do you know why I did that?"

"I thought it was because out of all of us he was the most similar to you physically since he was a Uchiha who inherited the Sharingan." Naruto answered.

"Correct Naruto." said Kakashi. "However that was not the only one of the reasons why I singled Sasuke out. There were other reason."

"Like what Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well one I wasn't a good fit for Sakura. You and I both know she did much better with Tsunade as her teacher then she ever would have with me." said Kakashi to which Naruto agreed with.

"However, when it pertained to you," he looked to the Memorial Stone. "I don't know. Back then I suppose I wasn't sure I was worthy to train the son of my sensei."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew? For how long!?" he exclaimed.

"Since you were first assigned to my team at least." he stated. Kakashi knew Naruto would get angry but he felt the need to tell him this.

"Why didn't you tell me then!?" asked Naruto.

"You already know the answer to that. The third made us all promise not to tell you until you were ready." Kakashi answered though given everything that has happened he found it a weak excuse.

Naruto was furious but kept his cool and wait for Kakashi to continue his explanation.

"But more then that, after what happpened with Sasuke and you starting to study under Master Jiraya during the Chunin Exams, I wasn't sure if I had anything left I myself could teach you." Naruto actually did agree with him on that. Since the Chunin Exams, Jiraya had become Naruto's sole teacher for the two years and even after that. Still Naruto shook his head.

"But you still helped me with my affinity for the Wind Element which then helped me add it to the Rasengan and created two of my most powerful jutsu Kakashi-Sensei. That was you who taught me to that." said Naruto refering to the Wind Style version of the Rasengan and the more commonly and more powerful version the Rasenshuriken.

"And I'm grateful to be of help with that Naruto. But even after that it doesn't change the fact that I tried too hard to keep Sasuke from falling to darkness, to the desire for vengence." he then had trouble with his emotions at this point which for Naruto was new to him. Kakashi being one of the most level headed ninja he had ever known next to Shikamaru.

Yet you could see the emotion on his face behind the mask as he continued. "Which then ended up with Sakura dying the same way that I killed Rin!" he exclaimed.

Naruto remembered from fighting Obito and Madara that Obito mention that Kakashi killed Rin. After that battle Kakashi explained with great remorse that Obito was his teammate along with Rin. Seeing now Naruto could see why he was always late.

"Sasuke killed Sakura. Not you. If there is anyone to blame its me. You and everyone else saw what Sasuke had become. I still held out hope that he could somehow be redeemed. Sakura payed the price for that." said Naruto now looking at the stone. "And Obito made his own choices. Madara may have manipulated him but he chose to try and remake the world in his own image. That image was from a child that never grew up and move on with his life. A child who couldn't understand that you have to let someone you love go after they are gone." said Naruto. "Even though I can understand the desire to bring the woman I loved back to life...I will not force my own version of things or my opinion on innocent people as he and Madara tried to do. Instead of dwelling on the past and those we lost we have to keep moving forward."

"Is that why you are leaving to join this Green Lantern Corps? To move on?" Kakashi asked getting to the heart of why Naruto was here. Naruto lowered his head at the Memorial Stone.

"That's part of it." he said.

"And your desire to become Hokage? What happens to that?" Kakashi asked again.

"Being Hokage I've discovered is more restricting then I like now. The reasons for me wanting it in the first place I found I can do just fine as a Genin. And now as a green lantern that is now expanded." he said with a smirk on his face. His face soon got serious again.

"Besides, I don't think I am leader material. At least not yet." he said. The last part being for Kakashi's benefit. In truth Naruto wasn't sure he even wanted to be a leader anymore. And for once he felt that he should get at least that much.

Kakashi seemed to read this intention but decided not to bring it up. "So when are you going to make your resignation official?"

"Tsunade's next on my list of stops. I already gave my headband to Iruka-Sensei. Now I just need to talk to her to finish it." he responded before they both turned to look at each other.

"Naruto are you sure you want to do this? From what I saw with the previous user of that ring this duty sounds dangerous." he asked.

"No question on that I admit. From the database this ring has shown me the things the Corps has to deal with will make being a shinobi look like a cake walk, Ninja War or not." he then looked down to look at his ring with a clinched fist. "But this ring chose me. I can't just shirk that responsibility or what it means. Hence another reason why I have given up being a ninja. I have to give one or the other a hundred percent. I can't divide my attention between the two." he explaned.

Kakashi in his own way was proud of what Naruto was saying to him. He knew he was right about everything he said. Also, it wasn't in Naruto's nature to do anything half assed. That work ethic and his talent had allowed Naruto to come as far as he had.

Naruto then unclinched his fist and looked at Kakashi.

"You taught me better then that." he said as if reading his mind.

"Whatever else that may have gone wrong with this team, Sasuke, Sakura or me Kakashi-Sensei, I want you to know that I would not have gotten this far without you. You taught me what it meant to be loyal to my village, my comrades, and my friends for good or ill. Me leaving this planet or not being a ninja of Konoha doesn't mean I will always be gone. I will still be able to return and visit. But this is something that I feel that I have to do." he continued.

Kakashi could do nothing but nod in agreement after all that.

"Well I know better then to try to dissuade you after you have made up your mind Naruto." said Kakashi putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I thank you for giving me praise that I don't deserve. Truth is whatever short comings you proved yourself a remarkable ninja. And though it saddens me and the rest of us I am glad that you are doing something you have decided to do. You've earned it and then some." he told Naruto before backing away.

Naruto was beside himself. The only thing he could do was stretch out his hand. "Its been an honor learning from you Kakashi-Sensei." he said.

Kakashi took his hand to shake it. "No the honor is mine." he responded.

"Naruto!" the famliar voice of Shizune called from the distance as she walked over to where Naruto and Kakashi were after they just shook hands. After reaching them she spoke in her normal voice level.

"Lady Tsunade has sent me for you. She wished to speak to you before sundown." she said. Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Guess I better see her then." he said looking to Kakashi and bowing to him. "See ya later Kakashi-Sensei." he said not wanting to say goodbye. Kakashi nodded and they left.

"You know I could fly us there Shizune. It would be quicker." Naruto told her as they left with Kakashi looking on hearing the conversation.

"No thanks. You may be used to flying around the village but I think after everything a nice walk would be preferable right now." Shizune responded in a voice that was not to be argued.

"**It would save us on power Kit. Plus its nice to keep your head level if you don't feel too godlike ****flying around." **said Kurama in his head. Naruto grudgling accepted that he was right. Still he really liked flying now. He felt that he had no limts on his person when he was in the sky now. But he agreed with Shizune's wishes and they walked to the office.

Kurama shook his head. _**"That ring is like his new favorite toy." **_he thought to himself.

All the while Kakashi watched them leave.

"_Wherever this new path takes you Naruto may it give you happiness."_ he thought to himself.

**(Hokage's Office, Dusk of the Fourth Day)**

When Naruto entered Tsunade's office he was surprised to find that she and him were not alone. Shizune was there obviously but also inside was Killer Bee and Gaara. Gaara was standing near the window's while Killer Bee was leaning against a wall glaring. Naruto followed his path and found two others standing in front of the Hokage's desk who had turned around to face him

Two people that he hoped, especially now, that he _**never **_wanted to see.

The two members of the village council: Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"**_Oh Crap." _**both Naruto and Kurama thought in their heads.

_And this is where we leave off. I apologize for the cliffhanger in this chapter. Truthfully I along with you hoped that this would be the chapter would be when Naruto left to begin his training but I have decided to leave that for the next one. Reason being it has been far too long since I last updated this thing. _

_I apologize sincerely about that. As stated above my real life is a bit in flux with the holiday season and me working late I haven't had as much time to write. Hopefully that will improve. I am hoping the next chapter will be up by the end of this month. Again I must thank you for you patience._

_I will also annouce my newfound intention to find myself a beta. Truthfully I don't feel that this is my best. Granted my mind is usually ahead of these events but that is no excuse. The only way I see myself getting better is having someone else like minded to read it before I post it. So hopefully I will start annoucing my beta with my story soon._

_I would also like to point out that as of the posting of this chapter the poll for Naruto's second element is officially closed with the winner being:_

_Lighting Element! Not at all surprising as it is a favorite on fanfiction. Until the next time ladies and gentlemen._

_P.S. Please don't kill me MesoJoe._


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The two members of the Konoha council stood in front of the Hokage's desk. Naruto just stared at the old man and old woman with tread.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto although he already had a guess.

"The old fools here were telling the busty Hokage that they wanted to keep you confined to the village." Killer Bee explained.

Naruto had expected that reaction from the council members. "After bursting in here while the Kazekage was still in the room?" asked Naruto pointing out that Gaara was standing next to Tsunade in what appeared to be support of her.

Before either he or Tsunade could say anything on the matter Homura and Koharu stood in front of Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. It is the decision of the council that your request for resignation from being a ninja of Konoha is to be denied." said Homura.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll admit that I don't know all that much about procedure or anything, but last time I checked that decision belonged to the Hokage herself. Not the council."

Both Koharu and Homura were slightly surprised that he knew that. However, they kept their cool as Homura responded.

"Normally that is true however we felt that given recent events," Naruto noticed that they were both looking at the new accessory on his right hand's middle finger as Homura spoke. "We feel it necessary to intervene in this case."

"So in other words it was exactly how Octopops said it." Naruto responded then looked behind them to look at Tsunade. "Am I right Granny?" he asked.

Normally Tsunade would be annoyed at the nickname Naruto gave her but today it was a moment of relief to her. Getting back to the subject at hand she stood up from her chair behind her desk.

"You would be correct Naruto." she answered. "Initially I had summoned you here to talk for...obvious reasons when our "esteemed" Konoha council decided to "advise" me to convince you to not resign for the good of the village." Tsunade further explained glaring at the council.

"At the same time that I was in the office no less." said Gaara.

"I thought with examples like you Tsunade older people tended to be wiser then that." said Naruto to Gaara and Tsunade as if pretending that Homura and Koharu weren't even in the room. A joke that was quickly noticed by the two between them.

"Enough!" said Koharu. "Naruto Uzumaki, given the current state of the village your sudden decision to resign as a Konoha shinobi is not only selfish but ill-timed." she continued.

"Selfish!?" Naruto asked the fun over and him now getting angry at the what the old bitch had said.

"I'm sure that she explained to you what has happened in the last few days. On how the fact that we are not the only ones out there in the universe? Or the fact that there is an intergalactic peace keeping corp that I have now been selected to join? Or did you just barge into her office demanding her to try and keep me from resigning?" Naruto told her with him uncrossing his arms and pointing at the ring on his right hands middle finger to make the point across.

"Last one pretty much summed it up." muttered Killer Bee. Koharu wasn't going to stand for this little upstart's outburst though.

"Whatever else is going on with this...visitor is unimportant." said Koharu to the entire group before focusing on Naruto once again. "Naruto Uzumaki. Given the trauma that may have occurred from your fight with Sasuke and since we know nothing of what effects this ring has placed on your mind in its fragile state the council has decided to disregard whatever decision the Hokage has made or would have made in this matter." she told him.

Immediately after finishing her tirade she and Homura could feel the stares coming from behind them from Tsunade and especially Gaara.

"Naruto has saved us more times then I can count. He saved my life. He saved all our lives. In this war he helped save us all from the removal of our free will at the hands of Madara and Obito Uchiha. And after words he had to go through the hardship of killing his best friend after witnessing Sasuke murder the girl he loved. Now you have the audacity to deny him a decision that after, everything he has done for your village, my village, and the entire ninja world you would dare try to take from him?" said Gaara furious that these old crones dare to try to take his friends choice. Even if he himself or Killer Bee or Tsunade didn't understand the reason behind it at the moment.

"What this boy wants does not matter!" Koharu responded harshly to Gaara. He then turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki." she began feeling weary of having to deal with these naive fools who only thought of one person over the entire village. "It is the decision of this council that your resignation is to be denied at this time. In addition, this...visitor of yours." she said with disdain on her voice as one who would speak of as an enemy. "He at the very least raises concern if not a threat to the village and the ninja alliance. Even if we were to believe in your word that he is from another world, a statement that I find preposterous, even more the reason to guard against him." She then once again looked down at the ring on his finger before once again looking Naruto in the eye.

"Along with this Hal Jordan's security risk we must also take measures that should have been taken years ago. You, Naruto Uzumaki, are officially confined to the village. Until such a time that when you are needed by Konoha." she looked to Homura who nodded and walked to Naruto with his hand held out.

"The ring that was given to you. Hand it over to us." he said.

Homura stood there waiting for him to give him the strange ring. Naruto however stood there doing nothing.

"I said give me the ring." he insisted moving closer to grab it only for Naruto to clinch his hand into a fist a move it out of the way. The ring glowing as he did so.

"I think Naruto has given you his answer." said Tsunade suddenly as stood up from her chair to stand with Gaara.

"When last I spoke to you two I told you both that you lacked the ability to believe in the next generation of the shinobi of this village. If that was ever in doubt before it is now." she spoke before crossing the room to stand in front of the desk staring right at them.

"Gaara is right. Naruto has more then earned the right to make this decision. While I do have reservations on his choice or rather the speed of it." she glared at Naruto briefly for which he couldn't help but scratch at the back of his head. "His has made his decision and I shall stand by it whether you like it or not."

"This child isn't in the right mind to make any decision!" Homura argued pointing at Naruto. "For all we know between his grief from losing Sakur-"

"YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK HER NAME!" yelled Tsunade as she smashed his fist on the desk which shattered in two before the force of her fist. All of them were stunned at her outburst and looked at her with wide eyes. Although Naruto wasn't surprised at her reaction. He knew that she was hurting over the loss of Sakura just as he was. Tsunade took a deep breath to calm herself before calming down.

"Lets skip the pretense's here. We all know why you're both so determined to keep Naruto here." she said. "You, like Danzo before you, still view Naruto as some secret weapon to use against the other villages. Especially now since he proven himself against all three remaining members of the Uchiha clan."

"And also at the same time that makes you scared shitless." said Killer Bee interjecting. "Naruto's got you both scared so bad you probably pissing in your pants right now you stupid old fools." he continued with a smile on his face. Both Homura and Koharu soon grew nervous.

Because the fact was the eight-tailed Jincuriki was correct.

What made it worse is it happened under their noses. At the ripe old age of sixteen Naruto had accomplished what many thought to be impossible. If Danzo were still alive he would be fuming at the fact that Sarutobi did not let him induct Naruto into Root.

Nevertheless they would not let him make the decision to leave the village of his own accord. They would have him become their weapon wither any of them liked it or not. For the sake of Konoha.

On top of that if what they had heard was true then the ring Naruto possessed was a weapon that could make him even stronger. They had to confine him no matter if it cost them the shinobi alliance to do it.. Despite Tsuande's idealism, they felt they knew that this alliance would not last and this peace that Naruto had created would crumble.

"_In other words they have given up on there ever being peace." _thought Naruto seeing the situation unfold.

"As Hokage I decide whether or not that someone can resign from their commission." said Tsunade. She then turned to Naruto to look him in the eye. "Naruto above any of us has the right to decide what to do with his life regardless of how any of us feel about it." She then turned her eyes back to the two council members.

"Wither you two believe it or not we have just discovered that the stars we see above us every night are other planets. Hal Jordan's arrival has proven that. With this comes the knowledge that there are other species above us and an organization that from what Naruto has described as protectors of this vast universe. This same organization that Naruto has been given the opportunity to join it. An organization that none of us here could have possibly imagined existing. For any of us to deny him this choice, after everything that has happened, is wrong and I and my fellow kages will not stand for it!" she spoke.

Naruto stood shocked in how willingly Tsuande was willing to defend him. When he was coming into her office he assumed that she would try to talk him out of joining the Corps. Yet here she was defending his right to make that decision wither any of them liked it or not.

However just as always Homura and Koharu refused to budge on this issue.

"You foolish child!" screamed Koharu "The only thing that this child has proven is that he is a valuable weapon. We should have had him become a member of Root from the moment Min-the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi in him!" she said. Naruto immediately noticed her almost saying his fathers name.

It was then he decided that enough was enough.

"Him being chosen for whatever this group is solidifies the reason to-mmph!" Koharu suddenly found her tirade silenced by what appeared to be a glowing green gag across her mouth. As she tried to pry it off the rest turned to see Naruto with his ring hand in a fist raised at Koharu.

Before Homura could protest this act of defiance Naruto swung his hand and fired off another gag construct on his mouth with him muffling the same way that Homura was now.

"Finally somebody shut those old fools up!" exclaimed Killer Bee.

After the initial shock Tsunade had to hold her sides trying but failing not to laugh at the council members situation. Even Gaara was smiling as he saw the two dudders try to pry the gags off and seeing their constructs stretch like taffy but refusing to remove themselves from their mouths.

"You know the more I use this thing the more I like it." Naruto said looking at his fist while walking past the struggling council members to stand in between Tsunade and Gaara. "Hey! Pay attention you old geezers. The gags won't be removed until I say so stop struggling." said Naruto as he turned to face them.

Seeing as their struggling to remove them wasn't getting anywhere so they just stood there staring at him like a he was the one in trouble. When in truth it was the other way around.

"Now then, first off you don't get to say **anything **about my father." Both of the old geezers widened their eyes and hearing this "Yeah that's right. I know that my father was Minato Namikaze who was the Fourth Hokage. I also know that my mother was Kushina Uzumaki the previous Jinchuriki before he sealed it in me." Naruto said.

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise that Naruto had decided to reveal that fact that he knew his heritage. Killer Bee kept his expression neutral but smiled when he saw the looks on the council's faces. He already guessed that Naruto was his son given the resemblance between the man he saw all those years ago and the kid that appeared to him on the island.

The only one who was truly surprised at this was Gaara though for the moment he decided to keep quiet since Naruto had the floor.

"More importantly," he continued. "I know the truth about the Uchiha massacre. About how Danzo, with your support I might add, ordered him to spy on the Uchiha clan on the suspicion that and Uchiha summoned and took control of Kurama. After finding out that they were planning a coup d'etat against the village Danzo, again with **your **support, ordered him to assasinate his own clan including his own mother and father!" he ranted.

Now this was a surprise to everyone in the room. Especially the two gagged old people in the room.

"Naruto... how do you know this?" asked Tsunade with some hesitation.

Naruto turned to her "Obito told me when me, Kakashi-Sensei and Captain Yamato stayed in the Land of Iron." he then turned back to the two council members. "Which Itachi confirmed when I ran into him and Nagato resurrected." He then took a moment to calm his anger before once again looking at them both straight in the eye.

"Judging from the looks on your faces I would say if not for the gags on your mouths you would be saying this was for the good of the village right?" he asked. They just stared at him in defiance and Naruto could see the delusional belief in their eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said with a shake in his head. He then closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Then looking at them straight in the eyes he spoke.

"This war, Obito's ambition to change this world and take people free will the forge their own destiny, that was his doing long before this conspiracy against the Uchiha began. So I won't fault you for that. However, the manner in which you two and Danzo decided to murder an entire clan instead of at least attempting to rectify it peacefully made it worse. If not for you're single minded idea that the only way to achieve peace is with force then maybe Itachi would still be alive, the Uchiha clan would not have to be massacred, and...Sasuke would not have become the monster he turned into and killing Sakura." Naruto said. The last part he still had difficulty saying since he now hated Sasuke for what he had done to Sakura.

"If it were up to me I would have you removed from your positions as Konoha's council. But it isn't." he continued looking to Tsunade. She saw the look in his face and realized that wither or not there would still be a Konoha council would be up to her.

Naruto then removed the gags that were on their mouths forcefully. Homura and Koharu breathed hard as their mouths were free. He then moved from the center nodding to Tsunade to let her have the floor.

"Here is what is going to happen. As the Hokage of Konoha, I have decided to dissolve the Konoha Council." she simply stated.

"You cannot do this Tsunade!" said Homura but Tsunade simply glared at him which shut him up again.

"As Hokage I have every right if I feel the council has become corrupted. You should feel fortunate that I can't throw you in prison for consipiracy of mass murder. Now I will ask you once get out of my office now." she responded turning her back on her.

"You cannot dissolve this council! Who will be there to advice the next Hokage or help with the village-

She was suddenly interrupted when both she and Homura found themselves lifted off their fleet. They turned their head around to see Killer Bee holding them by the back of their robes with them shaking their legs.

"Mind if I take the old fools out the door?" he asked the three standing before him. Naruto and Gaara looked to Tsunade who was just smiling at him. She then walked over to them.

"This is how it goes. You can either allow me to dissolve this council and let you two retire with some form of dignity. Something I am having extreme reservations about." she said to them with her hands or her hips.

"Or you can try to fight me on this. But keep in mind Homura and Koharu that if you do try to fight this decision the knowledge that Naruto has on your involvement with the Uchiha massacre will be made public not just to the village." she turned to Gaara. "But my fellow kage. Tell me Gaara what do you think would be the punishment for basically creating the events for what has happened in the past few years?"

"I believe imprisonment by the Daimyo at best or execution at worst for crimes that created the Fourth Great Shinobi War. As Onoki stated I am young. I am sure we can summon the rest of the kage back here despite the growing lat hour." said Gaara turning around to see the sun had set and night has started to fall.

"So what say you?" she asked of the now disgraced council members. They looked to each other and their faces fell in defeat and shame as they both simply nodded their heads.

"We will...agree to the terms." said Homura with some defiance that Tsunade scoffed at.

"Take the trash of my office." she ordered.

"With pleasure." he simply stated then tucked both of them under his arms and walked off. As he went out the door with the two disgraced council members under his arms Tsunade looked to Shizune was just standing there the whole time watching the events unfold.

She was still shocked over Tsunade breaking the desk in half.

"Shizune follow him. Make sure that Koharu and Homura start packing to leave the village immediatley." she ordered.

"Yes milady." Shizune said as she then ran right after Killer Bee.

After she left it was just Naruto, Tsunade, and Gaara in the office. Moments pasted in silence. The two old **former **members of the Konoha Council had interuppted what was supposed to be between them.

Naruto looked at the broken desk that was beside them. He then turned to Tsunade.

"You're going to need a new desk." he said with straight face.

At first Tsunade's eyes widened. She then looked to the broken in half desk and then back at Naruto and Gaara who was also surprised that at this time with Naruto preparing to leave the world that they now knew was Ajnin and his career as a ninja behind.

Then suddenly she started hold herself back from laughing. Until she could hold it no more and started laughing out loud hysterically. Naruto soon found himself laughing out loud as well. Gaara, being more reserved then the other two just smiled at the joke and at watching them laugh.

Their laughter came to an end then as they walked over to the windows to see a quarter of the sun setting in the distance.

"Naruto before we get into the reasoning behind your decision I must ask something." said Tsunade.

"No." Naruto simply stated out of the blue. Tsunade looked at him confused. He turned to look at her.

"You were going to ask if the Old Man was involved with the decision to destroy the Uchiha Clan. The answer is no he wasn't. He even opposed it." he explained.

Tsunade gave a sigh of relief at hearing that. Deep down she knew that Sarutobi-Sensei would have nothing to do with such an act. However, since there was no documentation and with Root being so secretive she doubted she could have found any information on what happened.

"In any case," interjected Gaara eager to get back to the reason they were here. "Naruto this decision that you have made to leave to become a member of this organization. Are you certain that you wish to join them?"

"Gaara you're not the first person to ask me these past few days." said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"Its a fair question Naruto." said Tsunade also getting back to the matter at hand. " I told you not to make this decision hastily yet here you are doing that realize that you are essentially giving up your career as a ninja to join this group. A group who Kami knows faces dangers that are at least equivalent to what we all went through in this war!"

"You're saying this like I made a rash decision just out of the blue. I did give this some thought Granny." said Naruto already getting tired of having to explain himself over the decision he made.

"But why? Why are you willing to give up everything you have worked so hard to achieve especially when you being Hokage seems so close now?" asked Gaara.

Naruto turned to look a both of them straight in the eyes.

"Granny, before the ring appeared on the Hokage Monument, do you remember what we were talking about?" he asked.

"We were essentially talking about the same thing we are now: Why you don't want to be Hokage anymore? I thought it was because of Sakura's death and you having to kill Sasuke." she said.

"That's part of it." admitted Naruto. He then touched his stomach right above his seal.

"Me and Kurama already talked about it. The truth is I can't deny that Sakura's death is one of the reason's why I don't want it anymore. Believe it or not I don't have any guilt when it comes to killing that bastard Sasuke." he said. Both Gaara and Tsunade were not surprised on his changed feelings for his former best friend. Tsunade especially.

"But more then that is the fact that I can't see myself sitting in front of a desk ordering other to fight and die. Nor do I really see myself as being a leader of anything much less a ninja village. I prefer going being with my friends and fellow comrades whether they be from my village." he then looked towards Gaara. "Or another village." he then looked down at his ring. "Or as a Green Lantern." he finished.

"And we are now headed towards that path of working together. Thanks in large part to you." said Gaara.

"Exactly. This world is finally on the path to peace. And thats another thing Being a Green Lantern gives me the chance to go to other worlds and peoples who need it. That's their mission." he said.

"But do you have to give up being a ninja to do it?" asked Tsunade "Hal Jordan said it himself. You can still have a life here on your homeworld." she reminded further.

"Even so," he said moving his right hand that was on his stomach turning it into a fist to look at the ring. "Tomar-Re protected this whole sector of space by himself. He had to leave whatever career he had on his homeworld to become a Green Lantern. They all had to. I have no right to any less then them. I have a responsibility to this sector. So yes, I can still visit or even still live on Ajnin. But I can't split my focus from being a ninja or a Green Lantern. I have to give my all to this."

"And besides I need to do this. Not for my village, not for Ajnin, not even for this space sector. I need to do this for _me._" said Naruto with desire in his voice. Tsunade and Gaara were puzzled at this. Naruto realized this and decided to explain further.

Tsunade and Gaara looked at each other for a moment. Naruto anticipated more of them trying to talk him out of it. After a minute Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

"Told you he wouldn't budge on this." she said. Gaara nodded his head in agreement. Naruto now found himself confused. They turned to look at him.

"We and the rest of the Kage had a meeting regarding your decision." said Gaara. "We wanted to be sure if you would not change your mind on this."

"Gaara there has been only one time where I went back on my word. We both know when." said Naruto.

Gaara looked at him apologetically then.

"Naruto." she said in a tone which gained his full attention and off the painful subject. "I know that you have been asked this a lot these past few days but I have to ask again. Are you certain you wish to do this?" she asked.

Naruto nodded. Tsunade sighed in response.

"Very well then." said Tsunade. Though she and Gaara were sad to see him leave she was impressed with his resolve to honor what the fallen Green Lantern stood for. Deep in her heart however, she also felt immense pride in Jiraya's student. He fulfilled the prophecy of the toad sage and now was going to be a part of something bigger then any of them had ever imagined.

That did not mean however he would leave empty handed.

Gaara realizing that this was something that should be between them decided to leave them be now that any doubts about Naruto's decision was put to rest.

"Naruto when you and Lady Tsuande are done here meet me and Killer Bee at the Hokage Monument." he said.

"Gotcha." said Naruto. Gaara nodded to Tsunade then left the office. Leaving Tsunade and Naruto alone.

Tsunade walked over to what was left of the desk she destroyed in anger, moved the left half of it out of the way to reveal a large scroll and placed it in front of him. Naruto recognized as a sealing scroll similar to the Scroll of Seals that he had tried to steal all those years ago.

The scroll was about as large as that scroll but the outside container that was holding it was black. What really got his attention was the symbol in the center of it. It was the same symbol he had seen on the flak jackets of the chunin and jounin of the village.

"You've seen this symbol before many times but do you know what it is?" she asked. Naruto shook his head. "I didn't think so. Truth is not many do. The symbols is that of the Uzumaki clan...your clan Naruto." she said.

Naruto eyes widened and looked at the symbol with great respect. "After Uzushiogakure fell many of your clan scattered to other villages and intergrated themselves into them. One of them was your mother Kushina Uzumaki. The other being Mito Uzumaki...my grandmother." she said with pride.

"So that means..." Naruto said thinking of what that meant.

"It means you aren't that far off when you call me Granny yes." she said thinking of how annoying it was that Naruto was more accurate when he called her that.

"More to the point is this." she said putting her hand on top of the scroll. "Inside this scroll contains all the knowledge and history of your clan. This includes their expertise in fujnjutsu." said Tsunade.

"How long has it been in the village?" said Naruto looking at the scroll with curiosity.

"Since Mito Uzumaki first arrived." Tsunade responded.

"**In other words its been here since the era of the First Hokage." **said Kurama speaking for the first time during this whole conversation.

"I'm guessing it is a sealing scroll?" asked Gaara.

"Yes." said Tsunade turning her head to him before turning back to Naruto.

"This is all great but why is it here?" he asked. Tsunad shook her head while Kurama slaped his hand/paw into his face.

"Its your inheritance Naruto!" exclaimed Tsunade remembering that Naruto was still thick on certain subjects.

Naruto eyes looked again at the scroll with his clan symbol on it.

"Granny I don't need-"

"Naruto don't you dare finish that sentence." ordered Tsunade pointing her finger at him. "One, this was going to be given to you when you reached maturrity but since you plan to be going across the stars for Kami knows how long you are going to get it now. And two, you can't say you don't deserve it because lets be honest you do. So you don't get a choice or a vote on this. Understand?"

Naruto could tell she was serious about this but at the same time she seem to have certain light in her eyes that made him think she enjoyed watching him squirm as to not get hurt. Even Gaara seemed intimated.

Naruto put his hands up. "Okay okay no more arguing here." he said.

"Good. Now like I said it contains all the knowledge of the Uzumaki clans fujnjutsu as per your parents will. In addition they have also included several scrolls inside it containing jutsu of your primary element which is wind along with several other elemental ninjutsu when and if you discover what your second element is. Some of which I am sure you are itching to use or create yourself I imagine." said Tsunade. Naruto rubbed the back of his head at the last one.

"Finally," said Tsunade again reaching into her destroyed desk to open one of the drawers. "Your parents along with...Jiraiya." she took a moment to hold back her tears before continuing while Naruto kept silent at the mention of his Godfather's name. "Had made a trust-fund that was attached to your parents will when past away. Upon his death Jiraya had added this trust-fund to the amount that was put away by your parents." she turned around and held out a small envelope.

"Inside this envelope contains a pay stub of your parents and Jiraya trust-fund that has been transferred into your account. Let me assure you Naruto that it is substantial." she explained.

Naruto, while impressed with the implication of how much, started to think of something. _"Can I even use money from my homeworld?"_

"**You can always ask Hal but I think the Green Lantern Corps can make whatever species currency into money that can be used on other planets." **said Kurama.

Naruto nodded to himself as he ripped open the envelope. When he looked upon what he was receiving the word surprise would be an understatement.

"Granny if this a way to bribe me into reconsidering my decision your doing too much." he said looking at the amount.

"Wish I was. That is what they left you." she responded. Naruto kept looking at the amount in the pay stub.

Fifty-five million Ryo.

"**Kit that's pretty much the value of ten jounin's retirement pensions." **said Kurama in his head. Naruto continued to look on in a stunned stupor.

"I also included your finally payment as a jounin." she said. The last part woke Naruto up as he looked upon her again.

"Jounin? Last time I checked Granny I was still ranked a Genin. I haven't even taken the Chunin exams yet."

"Naruto you just ended the Fourth Great Ninja War, defeated Obito, Sasuke, and Madara Uchiha and brought peace to the entire world of...what is this planet called now?" she explaina then asked.

"Ajnin." Naruto said.

"Right...need to get used to calling it that. Point is this world will still have troubles but on the whole you have brought a stablizing peace that will actually last. You helped brought all the nations together. Finally you have been chosen by what appears to be an elite group in charge of doing basically this and more on a daily basis. I think you have more then earned the rank of jounin and the pay that comes with it."

Naruto for his part was feeling more then a little embarrassed as Tsuande listed all that he accomplished rubbing his head.

"Fine I guess I have no choice put to take it." said Naruto with a smile on his face. Tsunade returned it but then she started to tear up. As Naruto pocketed the pay stub he suddenly found himself being hugged by Tsunade. Naruto hesitated for a moment still unfamiliar being hugged by a woman. The last time that had happened was when Sakura hugged him.

Eventually he returned the hug knowing that this may be the last time he'd see her or anyone from his homeworld again.

Tsunade understood why it had taken a moment for Naruto to return her hug. She blamed herself and Sakura for not always showing or telling how much Naruto meant to both of them. Maybe being a Green Lantern could help change that.

She released him from the hug but still held him by his shoulders.

"Do you remember what I said to you after we fought Orochimaru and Kabuto?" she asked.

Naruto looked back all those years ago and remembered with a smile. It was when Naruto in his impetuous youth had challenged Tsunade for a second time. After he had knocked his headband off instead of flicking him on the forehead she had kissed his forehead. She then put her hand on his chest and said to him:

"You'll be a fine man." he repeated her words out loud.

"I also thought a great Hokage." she said repeating her thoughts out loud.

"You have grown to be a fine young man Naruto Uzumaki. Don't doubt that. The one thing that does change," she looked down at the power ring on his finger. "Is that you now become a great Green Lantern. These people got lucky when that ring chose you. Don't let them forget it." she said.

Naruto simply nodded and smiled with pride at her words.

"Now you better see Gaara. Its getting late and you have a big day tomorrow." she said looking out at the window and seeing the sun nearing the end of setting.

Naruto grabbed the clan scroll and strapped it to his back. Walking towards the exit door, Naruto took one last look at Tsunade.

"See you around Granny." he said before exiting.

After hearing the door closed Tsunade looked at the setting sun and seeing the stars start to come out. Holding her arms to herself she wondered if this what mothers and grandmothers feel when seeing their young children and grandchildren grow up and leave home. She was struggling to keep the tears at bay.

"I'm going to miss that kid." she said to herself. After a few minutes she heard the door open. She turned to see Shizune walk in.

"Well have they been taken care of?" she asked.

"Yes both elders are currently in their quarters. I believe they may be preparing leave the village. Should I post guards on their quarters?" asked Shizune.

"No let them go. Whatever else they may have become they still earned the right to come and go from the village." Tsunade responded. She then turned around to look at her.

"Have the preparations been made for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes. Prior to the council's interruption everything has been set up." Shizune answered with confidence.

"Good. Get some sleep Shizune. We need to be there for Naruto's send off." ordered Tsunade.

Sniffling at the thought, Shizune nodded and left.

**(Hokage Monument, evening of the last day)**

After dropping off his newly acquired inheritance at his apartment, Naruto quickly flew to the Hokage Monument from above he could see Gaara and Killer Bee standing on top of the Fourth's head.

Killer Bee was the first to spot him as he floated down to meet them.

"Hey Naruto!" he screamed waving his hand.

Naruto floated down and switched out of his uniform.

"Nice of you to join us mere mortals." said Killer Bee with a smile. Naruto looked at him perplexed at him. Gaara was doing the same thing.

"What?" he asked.

"I just met you officially tonight and even I know that when you speak you rap." said Gaara with his arms crossed.

"Yeah Octopops you feeling okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hey I just found out that my boy here," he said pointing to Naruto. "Is leaving to parts unknown up there." he said pointing to the now star filled sky. " To join an organization that will make what we faced in the war look easy! So yeah I think tonight is a good night to go out of character" Killer Bee responded with a serious tone that was unusual tone.

"He has a point Naruto. You save the shinobi world and bring a lasting peace to it and the first thing that happens is a ring finds you, we find out that we are not alone and those stars are in fact other worlds out there and to top it you join this Green Lantern Corps." said Gaara agreeing with Killer Bee.

"What he said also includes Sakura's death." said Naruto. That quickly brought a somber mood to the three and made them remember who they lost. Not just Sakura but also Shikamaru's father who died when Headquarters was destroyed.

"Naruto I know this is difficult to ask given what is to occur tomorrow but I have to ask. How do you feel about all of this?" Gaara asked with concern.

It was true. When Tomar-Re's ring found him he was still in the early stages of grief. It was no doubt that Sakura dying played in his mind still

"Good question." he said closing his eyes tight as he looked back at the moment after he killed Sasuke

_Turning away from Sasuke's sinking corpse, he looked at the body that he held in his arms. The adrenaline wears off, the anger fades as he looks down at Sakura's body her eyes closed never to open again. He comes to the realization. Sakura Haruno, the girl he loved, was dead._

Shaking his head to stop the memory from playing out again he turned to his friends.

"I won't lie to you guys. I won't say I'm fine with it cause I'm not. Its something I will live with for the rest of my life. That I wasn't fast enough to get to her...that I took too long to do what should have been done. All I know is that right now this feels right." he said bring his right hand to a fist to show them the ring.

"This is something I can do. Helping people and fighting the good fight has always been my nature. I see that now. I can't do that as Hokage. When I first wanted it I wanted the village to acknowledge me. I got that anyway just from my deeds alone. Then I wanted it because I felt I could protect everyone I cared about. I failed in that when Sasuke killed Sakura...and killing him didn't help."

"And you think that becoming a Green Lantern will?" asked Killer Bee.

"Maybe...but also because its the right thing to do." Naruto answered.

"How did I know you were going to say that." said Gaara with a sigh. Naruto just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well that settles it then." said Killer Bee as he rubbed they back of his head while shaking it.

"**What of you Kurama? Are you fine with Naruto's decision?" **asked Gyuki via telepathy to his fellow tailed beast.

"**Who do you think was the one who encouraged the boy?" **Kurama responded. **"Besides, the knowledge that this ring has brought to me I am now curious on what is out there in this universe. Naruto won't say it but he is thinking the same thing. And he needs this to help him move on."**

"_What he said." _said Naruto.

"**Then whatever this new path set you both upon may it continue to be of your own choosing from now on." **said Gyuki. Naruto and Kurama both mentally nodded to him.

"**Just make sure you and your host can pick up the slack. With us gone its going to be up to you two to help the rest of the Kage and the villages...now I am worried." **Kurama chuckled at the thought.

Gyuki just shook his head. Killer Bee had a smirk on his face.

Naruto then turned to Gaara.

"Gaara I have a favor to ask."

"Name it." said Gaara without hesitation.

"The seven of us...the Jinchuriki that didn't make it to here. Something needs to made to honor those who were taken by Obito and Madara. They need to have something that people remember that they and the tailed beasts weren't forgotten." said Naruto with a solemn determination.

Gaara had a genuine smile on his face upon hearing this.

"I shall propose to the rest of the Kage to pose a monument to the seven Jinchuriki who fell in war. The unsung heroes shall be heard. I am assured that they will support it."

"Good."

"Alright enough of this gloom and doom. You got to be ready for this Naruto. You about to take a step none of us even dreamed of when the sun comes up." said Killer Bee.

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. It was getting late and he needed to try and get some sleep.

Transforming back to his uniform he prepared to fly off when Killer Bee spoke.

"You know, green and black are kinda good colors for you." he said.

Naruto looked down at himself.

"Yeah I guess they do." he said. Smiling at both of them he flew off back to his apartment.

Watching him go Killer Bee jus smiled and shook his head.

"Man that looks like a helluva a lot of fun." he turned to Gaara. "Can't you do something like that with your sand?"

"No...best I can do is a floating platform. Onoki can fly but I doubt at the same speed as Naruto can with his ring." said Gaara. Killer Bee could have sworn there was a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Do you think he'll be surprised with the send off we're giving him?"

Gaara just smiled.

As Naruto flew towards his apartment Kurama spoke up.

"**You nervous about tomorrow?" **he asked.

"_Not so much. Leaving will be the toughest part but it something we have to do." _Naruto responded.

"**Yeah...we're about to enter a whole new stage Kit. I mean seeing things that no one on Ajnin has ever seen. You ready for that?" **said Kurama.

"_After everything else...yeah. I was thinking I needed to get away for a while. This just means I can make a difference while doing that." _Naruto said. They reached their apartment. Naruto went inside and once again went to his sleeping roll hoping he could get some sleep. Without nightmares of the past for once.

And be ready for the dawn of a new day in his life.

**(Above Ajnin's atmosphere)**

Hal and Ganthet had arrived looking down on the planet. Ganthet looked down on it perplexed.

"Can you give me an analysis of the planet Hal Jordan?" he asked.

Hal nodded and used his ring to run a quick planetary scan. It took only a few minutes for the scan to finish.

"Anything unusual?" Ganthet asked.

"Nothing that I can see on the planet itself Ganthet. I compared it to what was stated on the database from Earth. They are pretty much identical. Even down to using oxygen to the mass of the planet itself."

"Very then. We should head down to surface then." said Ganthet motioning Hal to move ahead. Being that he had been here before it made Hal Jordan Ganthets guide on this world.

Hal nodded and the flew towards the planet. As they did it was on the this side of the planet's axis that the morning sun was beginning to rise. When the reached the surface they then moved into the direction of Konoha. Along the way Ganthet saw what Hal Jordan and John Stewart had seen.

The land was filled with craters. Some large to potentially change the landscape in some areas. He could also see where there seemed to be many different weapons on the ground and all of them were appeared to be from the time period of the Japanese in the case of ninjas.

However, none of Earth's japanese culture had depicted open war like it appeared to be here on these battlefields.

"Looking at this I'm still trying to figure out how Tomar-Re didn't notice that this...Ninja War was going on on this planet." said Hal suddenly as if giving Ganthet's thoughts to voice.

"That I'm afraid is still one of the many mysteries surrounding this world Hal. As is the reason Sinestro himself would come here in the first place. It may take some time to find the answers to those questions. After all these people just now found out that they are not alone in the universe. Most of all the ring has chosen one of there own. We must take care on how to proceed." Ganthet advised.

"Yeah you're right Ganthet. In any case there it is." said Hal as they both saw the village in their sights.

Ganthet could see that the village was as Hal stated going through reconstruction. Structures and wooden beams where being built and he could see people working on them. They decided to fly above this toward the Hokage's office building. The people of Konoha already were shocked to see a flying man above them. Ganthet wasn't sure on what their reaction was if they saw him.

They discreetly landed in front of the building and saw a young brunette woman standing there waiting for them. Even so there Hal could see people staring at them from behind. There wasn't hate in their eyes per se just a wariness about them. Understandable considering everything that has happened.

"Good morning Hal Jordan. I am Shizune assistant to the Lady Hokage." said Shizune. Although she sounded pleasant enough Hal Jordan could hear a distinct hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Hello Shizune." Hal responded. He then motioned to Ganthet standing next to him. "This is Ganthet. He is one of the Guardians of the Universe that I mentioned the last time I was here."

Shizune for her part was stunned. When Hal mentioned that to them that the ones who made the rings and essentially monitored and managed the Green Lantern's she was imagining what they looked like.

It wasn't the blue skin or the long white hair that he had. What shocked was his height.

_'He has to be three feet tall at the least.' _Shizune thought to herself.

Ganthet then bowed respectfully to her. "Greetings Ms. Shizune." he said in a voice and tone that had her picturing him like his grandfather.

"I believe that you are here to escort us to Lady Tsunade then?" he asked politely.

She shook her head to get herself out of her surprised stupor. "Uh...yes sir. If you don't mind." she replied.

"Of course not." said Ganthet. "However with your permission could Hal Jordan be able to find Naruto and have him join us later?"

Shizune gave it some thought. The Five Kage had planned for when it was time for Naruto to leave so she wasn't sure if that would fit into their plans. However he did say that Naruto would meet them later so it shouldn't be a problem.

"I don't see why not but why?" asked Shizune.

"Its nothing to worry about Ms. Shizune. It just that the Guardian council that I am a member of...to simply we don't get out that much. Usually when it comes to diplomatic matters we leave it to our Green Lantern's who are more then capable of handling it. However, your species is new to the intergalactic community so I felt it appropriate for one of us to come to meet one of your leaders directly." Ganthet explained.

"I see." said Shizune immediatley starting to like this litlle guy. "Well then I don't see a problem as long as its about an hour or so."

"Thank you for your indulgence on this matter." said Ganthet bowing in respect. "Hal if you would?"

"Got it." said Hal immediatley flying off to find Naruto.

"Now then shall we?" said Ganthet motioning to the door.

"What? Oh yes sir this way." said Shizune shaking her head after seeing Hal take off. Ganthet floated up to Shizune's height and floated besided her as they entered the building ignoring the stares that followed them.

"Its my height isn't?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" Shizune questioned.

"My height. The fact that a Guardian of the Universe is rather short is what shocked you isn't it?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Well..." Shizune had the grace to blush in embarssment.

"It quite alright young lady. You'd be amazed how many species that have made our ranks are surprised when they see us for the first time."

Even though these people were here to take Naruto to their own planet, Shizune couldn't help but like the little blue old man at that moment.

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

Naruto had managed to get a few hours sleep before waking up just before the morning sun had risen. Since then he had been sitting crosslegged in his apartment. Curiousity got the better of him and decided to open the storage scroll of his clan.

To his delight he saw there were several scrolls inside, each with a symbol to identify themselves and each had one subject to teach him. The current one he was reading had the symbol for wind on it which meant wind ninjustu but the other he saw had the Uzumaki symbol on it which meant for Fujnjutsu.

That was just two of the scrolls. There were three others one that was tailored to his blood when he discovered his second nature transformation almost like a summoning contract except he just needed to apply his blood unto the seal that held the scroll. Another had what appeared to be the symbol of Konoha on it. He didn't know what it was but there was a note attached to it from Tsunade. He decided to see those two other scrolls after arriving on Oa.

Finally he saw a smaller scroll. This one was justa normal sealing scroll used to put objects in. When he used to summon the object in question it nearly brought him to tears. There was a photo of his parents together with Kushina obviously pregnant with him with his father Minato siting next to her. After seeing this he immediatley put it back into the scroll along with adding his photo of Team Kakashi into the scrolls summoning circle. He also put his pay stub into it and had all three items sealed inside the scroll.

Before he went to sleep last night Naruto made a decision. Even though he had his ring which, by Hal Jordan's own admission, was a weapon that was force to be reckoned with he could not rely on it and forgo everything he has learned. To be the best Green Lantern he could be he needed to keep his training as a shinobi as a big part of that process.

Needless to say both he and Kurama were pleased with his decision.

Naruto was currently reading up on the Wind style and its jutsu he suddenly heard a knock on the door. Naruto sighed and put the Wind scroll back into the sealing scroll and took a deep breath.

"**Its time." **said Kurama

"_Yeah it is." _Naruto responded as he sat up and walked to the door.

There standing was Hal Jordan.

"Hey kid." said Hal in greeting. Naruto was a little miffed at being called "kid" but he let it go as he was just being friendly.

"Mind if I come in?" Hal asked. Naruto nodded and ushered him into his apartment.

Hal looked around and saw modest but still large apartment inside. He saw very little but that was understandable with Naruto explaining albeit briefly about what happened to the village. Looking back at the rest of it Hal assumed that Naruto's apartment was also going through reconstruction.

"You live here all by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" said Naruto with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing it just you're so young. Where are your parents?" Hal asked. Immediatley he regretted when he saw the sadness in his eyes briefly.

"Their both dead." said Naruto. While he was happy to have met them at least once and was proud to be their child he still missed them. Strange even after one meeting he could but hey he loved them anyway.

Hal's eyes widened in hearing this. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me too. But don't worry about." said Naruto.

"So...anything you wanted to talk about before we head out?" Hal asked trying to get the know the kid after an awkward silence.

"Actually there is one thing." Naruto said as he grabbed the lantern that was next to his newly inheirated scroll. "Last time the ring told me I had thirty percent left in power. When you left you didn't exactly tell me how to recharge it." he said deadpanned.

Hal rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about that. A lot of things were happening at the time with Tomar-Re dying and all but if you want I can show you now."

"Sounds like a good idea." said Naruto ready to learn how to recharge the ring.

"Well its actually not hard. All you have to do is put your hand into the lantern and speak the oath." said Hal.

_'Oath? Tomar-Re mentioned it but I thought it was just him being delirious from the blood loss.'_ thought Naruto.

Naruto then raised the lantern and pushed his ring into the lantern. The area around the ring glowed as soon as it touched the lantern.

"Okay now repeat after me." Hal instructed to which Naruto nodded.

"In Brightest day." Hal said.

"_**In Brightest day." **_Naruto repeated.

"In Blackest Night." Hal said.

"_**In Blackest Night,**_

_**No Evil Shall Escape My Sight,**_

_**Let Those Who Who Worship Evil's Might,**_

_**Beware My Power, Green Lantern's Light!"** _said Naruto and Hal together. Immediatley after saying the oath Naruto could see the ring being charged with power.

More then that he could feel it. Almost as if he himself was being replinshed by the battery as well.

When it finished Naruto found himself once again in uniformed which was seemingly brighter then it was before dissapating back to normal.

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. Its excellerating when you charge it for the first time. Don't worry you'll get used to it." said Hal ending the lesson.

Naruto nodded then switched back to his civilian form.

"So we've got some time to kill at the moment" said Hal.

"Why? I thought we had to leave immediatley." asked Naruto perplexed.

"Ganthet is meeting with Lady Tsunade at the moment. He said it would take an hour or so before he was ready to leave."

Naruto eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this. From his limited knowledge of the Guardians he knew that they did not venture out of the homeworld of Oa at anytime before now.

"Why is he here?" said Naruto voicing his thoughts.

"Not sure myself Naruto. Mostly I think its because of the fact that you guys are the first species that the Guardians themselves haven't heard about. I think he wants to learn more about you guys before we head out to Oa." said Hal. Naruto could understand that. Hal said that they couldn't find their race in the encyclopedia.

"Also I think he was looking to for an excuse to leave Oa for a while." said Hal.

"Okay but I thought Guardians don't leave Oa. Being the governing body for the Corps and all." said Naruto.

"Yeah about that..." said Hal rubbing the back of head trying to figure out how to say this correctly.

"Naruto I'm gonna be straight with you. Besides Ganthet and one other member, the Guardians can be pretty much sticks in the mud. I mean they make politicians on other planets look like saints. Mainly cause they pretty much have cut themselves off emotionally. In other words they are stiff and cold bastards most of the time. Don't get more wrong. They have done a lot of good for the universe at large. They are just very by the book." said Hal describing what Naruto would be in for.

"**In other words, very old people who haven't seen the outside of their planet fortress for billions of years and have no experience on the outside universe of today. Sounds familiar." **said Kurama to which Naruto siliently agreed. As he would be meeting Ganthet and the rest of the council though he decided to reserve judgement of them before he compared them to the Konoha council.

"I'm guessing Ganthet is one of the exceptions then?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah thank goodness." said Hal with respect to the old man. "To be honest he's one of the few of them I can actually trust completely."

Judging by the confidence that Hal spoke about him Naruto was inclined to believe Hal. He'd have to speak to this Ganthet himself.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" We still got some time to kill." said Hal.

"Um yeah...I just acquired some money yesterday. Is there any way we can still use it? Being interstellar police/military and all?" he asked taking advantage of this opportunity to learn how to use one of the things he had been given.

"Easy just talk to the Green Lantern Salaak. Not only is he second in command to the Guardians but he handles those Lanterns who have currency from their homeworlds. It shouldn't be a problem given that you culture is very similar to my race's japanese culture." Hal explain.

Naruto sighed in relief upon hearing that.

Naruto had another question that was burning in his mind but decided to table it until he was with both Ganthet and Hal. So Naruto decided to pass the time with make the conversation more about getting to know one another.

"How did you become a Green Lantern Hal?" he asked.

"Uh...well." said Hal caught off guard by his question. Hal had some difficulty answering mainly cause he was a little used to hiding his secret identity for so long. Still he had no real secrets with the rest of the Corps so why not?

Hal leaned against a wall.

"Well basically I was in this flight simulator on Earth..."

**(Hokage's Office)**

Ganthet was current floating in front of the window with Tsunade standing next to him staring at him as he looked upon the rebuilding of the village and going about their day.

When Shizune first introduced the small old man to her Tsunade, like Shizune, could not believe that this and the others like him were responsible for governing a elite military Corps never mind advising an entire universe. But as she got to talking with him she could see that this was someone who had experienced things she and the rest of her people could ever know.

She thought at first that she should be angry with him. Angry at the fact that him and the Green Lantern that came with him were here to take one of the best people she knew away. Someone she considered a grandson, a member of her family, away. But she had to remember that this was Naruto's choice. She knew he wouldn't budge on it. It just wasn't in him to give up this responsibility to someone else.

And she knew deep down inside that he needed this. Needed something to distract him from the pain of losing Sakura and having to kill Sasuke. As the old saying goes 'work is good for grief'.

And she could see that underneath that wisdom Ganthet was a kind man. She didn't know about the rest of the Guardians but at least with him he could trust.

Proof of this is when he had asked what had happened here on this world. Since her desk was destroyed she had chair put in front of her. While Ganthet had offered to just float while he listened Tsunade insisted being he was a guest to which the old man laughed and did as was asked.

She then went into full detail on what happened from when she became Hokage to when Sasuke defected all the way to the events of the Fourth Great Ninja War. She also explained to him further on her peoples Chakra Network which he seemed very interested in as he had not seen this many people with abilities except on Earth. The jutsus and techniques they employed surprised him the most.

_'Evolution at one of its most unique examples.' _he thought to himself

Ganthet had just sat there and listened to what she had to say. However surprisingly he did not ask about Naruto yet. This made her think that he would rather ask about him directly from the source. Which gave her more respect for him for doing so.

After she had finished Ganthet floated to the window looking at it.

He turned around with sadness on his face. "Lady Tsunade I cannot speak for the rest of my order but I wish to formally apologize to you."

"For what Ganthet?" said Tsunade confused on what he was on about.

Ganthet turned from the window to look at her directly"Tomar-Re was a gallant Green Lantern one of our finest. Had he known about the gravity and consequences of this war you were in had for your planet I am sure that he would have arrived to help. Even so I must ask your forgiveness in our oversight of this planet." said Ganthet.

"While the gesture is appreciated Ganthet we were able to handle it ourselves." said Tsunade.

"Yes you have." said Ganthet. "I'm guessing that Naruto played a major role in the outcome of this war?" he asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Tsunade saw that which meant he knew the answer already.

"Truth is Naruto is the only reason we are standing with our free will intact." said Tsunade. Ganthet was now further intrigued. Up until now the discussion had been more general in terms of topics. She had told him of Obito and Madara Uchiha's plan to remove the free will of everyone on the planet with Infinite Tsukuyomi and remove everyone's free will by placing them in an eternal genjutsu.

Ganthet had found it difficult to believe that such a thing was possible. Hence his further interest in the Ajnian's Chakra Network. It also made him wary of what the rest of the council would say when Naruto was presented to them

"Near the end of the war me and my fellow Kage had vowed to defeat Madara so Naruto could face Obito thought we did not know his identity at the time." Tsunade put her hands together and her hands tightened at the thought. "Suffice it to say we failed and in the end Naruto ended up having to clean up our mess while taking Obito out at the same time. He had help from the rest of the Alliance but us five Kage, the supposed strongest ninja of the Five Elemental Nations, were left barely alive."

Ganthet could see the shame on her face as she clinched her teeth at the end of her explaination.

"If this Madara Uchiha was as powerful as you say then clearly you did everything you could to stop him."

"Even so we shouldn't have to rely on one person alone. That's probably the only good thing out of Naruto leaving. We need to learn to stand on our own without him." she said. She then laughed a bit thinking how ironic it was to say that remembering seeing how she first met Naruto.

"May I inquire to what's amusing Lady Tsunade?" Ganthet inquired.

"Just thinking about how it was in an earlier time." she said.

"In any case I understand to some degree where you are coming from. There are...times myself that I wish I could fight alongside the Corps instead of simply sending them off to handle missions on our behalf as well" said Ganthet with regret in his voice. He then looked to the destroyed table that had yet to be replaced.

"Although I get the feeling I do not want to be you enemy Lady Tsunade." he said. Seeing the direction to where he was looking at Tsunade had the grace to blush in embarrassment at the desk.

She decided they were getting off track and returned to the topic at hand. Namely Naruto's departure.

"Before you meet him there are a few things you need to know about Naruto. I can't tell you everything there are some things you will have to talk to him directly about. Suffice it to say...Naruto has had a tougher life growing up then most on our world. There are circumstances surrounding that I think it would be better to hear from him. But losing Sakura, my apprentice and the girl he loved, and having to kill Sasuke, his best friend, has left him somewhat withdrawn. But I can say this...he has one of the purest of hearts that I have ever seen. Even after everything he has gone through he has never given up. And he never will give up on anything. That's the kind of person he is." said Tsunade.

"Naruto made the decision to join your order Ganthet because he felt it was his responsibilty after Tomar-Re died. That's the kind of young man you have joining your order and I..." she stopped from speaking for a bit.

"And you want to make sure he will be alright." said Ganthet.

"Yes." she said speaking not as the Hokage of Konoha but as someone who is as close a grandparent as Naruto ever had.

Ganthet took a deep breath. "Lady Tsunade I can't promise to keep him safe. As Hal has stated it is a tough life to lead."

"Naruto and tough are practically old friends." she joked. Then turned serious once again.

"But I can promise to help prepare him for his duties." said Ganthet. "Your race has just now become aware of the universe at large. Naruto, as well as your people, will need guidance more then protection. As you yourself have said. I cannot speak for the rest of the council but I can reassure you that he will be trained and ready for the life of a Green Lantern." said Ganthet

"I understand. I just want you to know that much about Naruto your going to have to ask him yourself. I can say that whatever his faults and whatever secrets he always does the right thing." said Tsunade with full support for Naruto.

Ganthet smiled at Tsunade's devotion to this boy that he had yet to meet yet he still had questions that needed to be answered but refrained from doing so. They had just met after all. He would be a poor guest if he just continually asked questions of one of its leaders.

Still there was one thing he did need to know.

"Answer me this final question if you would then." said Ganthet. Tsunade nodded wondering what it was that he wanted to ask.

"Does Naruto have an issue with authority?" he asked.

This one Tsunade had no trouble answering. "Yes. But only with those that he feels haven't earned his respect."

Again to her surprise Ganthet smiled.

"Then I know I'm going to like him." he said. Tsunade smiled. She was liking this guy more and more.

Ganthet had heard as much as he needed to. He then closed his eyes. It was time to contact Hal Jordan.

It was time.

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

Hal had finished telling Naruto how his flight simulator had been taken off its hinges to meet with the dying Abin Sur and had become a Green Lantern. It gave Naruto a feeling that they had something in common.

After words they just talked for a while. Naruto could see that Hal Jordan was a good guy. However, from when he talked about women he seemed to be less then commital to a long term relationship. Part of it he could see was the job but the rest really squared with him having trouble keeping it in his pants.

At least he was more subtle about it.

He had just finished talking about another of their members who happened to be a princess who ruled a planet from frontier space when suddenly he heard Ganthet's voice in his head.

"**Hal its time. Bring Naruto to the Hokage's office."** he said then cut himself off.

"Break time's over kid. Time to go." said Hal.

Naruto nodded and immediatley went to grab his scroll and strap it to his back. Naruto was about to grab his battery when a thought occurred.

"Hal can you show me how to open a portal into the pocket dimension that we use to put our batteries in?"

"Sure." said Hal pointing he ring at the wall near Naruto and opening the portal. Truth is Hal never felt comfortable putting his lantern in the mini black hole. Even though he had been told a thousand times from John that it was safe he still kept it in his locker on Ferris Fields when he was on Earth.

Naruto put his battery inside the portal and then closed himself after seeing Hal do it. All he had to do was concentrate on closing the dimensional rift with ring. The rest felt pretty natural as the ring's light surround the portal close it.

Seeing Naruto ready to leave they moved to the door. Naruto turned to have one last look at the place then moved to open the door.

Both him and Hal were shocked on what they saw behind it.

There were all the villagers, Tazuna's work crew, even some of the remaining members of the Allied Shinobi Forces there standing at his door. Right in front of him was Konohamaru to which Naruto knew was leading this pack of people.

"Konohamaru what's going on?" he asked still in a state of shock at seeing all these people here with smiles and sadness all the same.

"Granny Tsunade gave me and the rest of team Ebisu to tell the rest of the villagers that you were leaving. She said and I'm quoting 'Naruto is going to get a send off wither he likes it or not.' So here they are!" Konohamaru responded excitedly.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears or his eyes at hearing him say this. Or the sudden hug that surrounded his waist as he saw the person he considered his little brother hug him. Naruto hugged him back before Konohamaru let him go.

"C'mon you need to get to the office right?" said Konohamaru.

"I thought you would be trying to stop me?" Naruto questioned. Konohamaru looked at him seriously.

"Naruto after killing Madara and now join this Green...whatever Corps." that comment made Hal's eyebrow twich under his mask. "I think its safe to say that being Hokage isn't going to be enough for you anymore." he said with confidence.

Naruto kept a lump back in his throat as Konohamaru said these words. He took a deep breath, adjusted the strap that held his clan scroll and walked towards the Hokage's office.

All the while Hal stood there in silence watching these events unfold before him

_'The way these people look at him with such hope and trust. One of the only other people I know that can have that kind of charisma is Superman.'_ Hal thought as he flew over to meet up with Ganthet.

**(On top of the Hokage's Residence building)**

Ganthet was watching from below with Tsunade watching Naruto now approach through the crowd of people watching their hero heading to the office. Though they didn't have an exact idea of what was going on they knew Naruto was leaving to a place unknown or seen by any of them before.

"I apologize Ganthet. I didn't mean to force to become apart of this. Its just that after everything I felt Naruto deserved a send off from the village" said Tsunade.

As Ganthet continue to watch as the boy made his way saying goodbye the villagers he couldn't help but feel their pride and adulation at Naruto. "Its quite fine. For one you expected Hal to be here not me. More importantly from what you have told me about Naruto I believe he has earned it."

Tsunade nodded to him in thanks. Just then Hal arrived and landed next to Ganthet.

"Ganthet are you seeing this?" questioned Hal looking down as Naruto approached the bottom of by the orignal Rookie Nine saying his final farewells to them.

"Yes I am." said Ganthet. After he said that he turned to see that Tsunade was no longer alone and saw the other four Kage were standing in attendance along with the man Ganthet figured was Killer Bee in attendance.

Eventually Naruto walked up to the balcony to see Tsunade, Onoki, A, Mei, Gaara were standing with Lady Tsunade to his left while seeing Hal standing to his left alone with a very short blue man floating next to him.

Said floating man floated in front of him. "Hello Naruto Uzumaki. As Hal has already told you I am Ganthet."

Naruto stood nervous at first. "Um nice to meet you sir." said Naruto not sure how to approach him at the moment.

"Its all right. There's no need to be nervous." said Ganthet in a comforting tone like one were talking to his grandson.

Naruto took a deep breath. Between the unexpected send off as he walked into people who had come to witness him leaving to the moment of him leaving his homeworld it had taken some time to get over the shock of it all. Managing to controll himself he turned to Gaara and Killer Bee.

"You two knew this was coming the whole time." said Naruto. Gaara and Killer Bee just shrugged their shoulders.

"Ahem." said Tsunade. Naruto took another deep breath as he walked to her.

"I guess this the part where you make it official then?" said Naruto.

"Before that we have to tell the people what's going on completely." said Tsunade.

The group then walked over to the balcony to view the crowd that covered the village. As they did the people on the ground looked up to see these strangers, the Kage and the hero that saved them all stand before them.

"Gaara." said Mei. Gaara turned to her. "As the Regimental Commander I think it best if you make the speech."

Gaara looked to Tsunade who nodded in return. While Naruto may have hailed from Konoha ultimately his victory was for them. And Gaara was Naruto's friend so it made the most sense to agree with her fellow kage on this.

Gaara walked up a bit to get a better view of the people that were in the village.

"Today the person responsible for our victory in the Fourth Great Ninja War, the person who has made peace possible in the ninja world, will leave us today. That person as you know is the person next to me: Naruto Uzumaki." he began. The crowd roared at hearing his name but also they could hear sad pleas of 'don't go's' and 'please stays'.

"While this is painful to say farewell to the person who has been a hero to us all Naruto, above anyone of us here, has earned the right make this choice. He leaves not out of spite or anger." turning to Hal and Ganthet. "But out of a new duty. One not just to us but a larger plane of existance beyond any of us have ever imagined. For that is what he is. A protector. And wither he sees it or not, he is a hero." said Gaara. Naruto had to struggle to keep tears from coming out. Touched by Gaara's words.

"We all know the struggles that he has faced. What he has had to give up in order to bring peace to our world. As we move with new challenges that are presented we must learn to stand on our own and follow the example that he had left for us not just to honor him. But to prove that he had not left this world in vain"

"He joins an elite order from beyond the stars to help protect a larger community of worlds. And as sad as it is to see my friend leave I know, without a doubt, that he will be a great an asset to them, the Green Lantern Corps, as he has been to us!" yelled Gaara. The rest of the people cheered as loudly.

As Ganthet and Hal watched on he whispered to the Guardian. "I'm starting to feel a little guilty here. It feels like we are taking the second coming here." said Hal.

"I agree. Tsunade told me that Naruto was important but this..." Ganthet himself had rarely seen anyone gather this much of a response from their people and peers.

"Indeed." said Ganthet deep in thought.

For Naruto's part he felt grateful that Tsunade and Gaara had this planned even though he still didn't see himself a hero.

"Naruto Uzumaki." called Tsunade which had him stand at attention. "As Hokage of Konohagakure, I herby dismiss you from you duties as ninja of the village." she then grabbed his shoulders. "Do me one favor though?"

"Name it Granny." said Naruto.

"Be the best Green Lantern they got." she said. Naruto smiled.

"Yes Ma'am." said Naruto.

"Take care of yourself Naruto Uzumaki." said Gaara walking up with his hand raised. This time Naruto took it without Gaara needing sand to force him to.

"Always...Brother." said Naruto. That last comment gave Gaara a very rare smile.

Naruto turned to the others. "Hey A. Make sure your brother doesn't get into anymore trouble."

"What you talking about son. After this I'm gonna-" Killer Bee was saying before getting punched behind the head. That was all the answer Naruto needed.

Turning he walked to in front of Onoki and Mei.

"I don't know you guys all that well but I have to say I hope you guys can make whatever this is work. Cause this world needs the Elemental Nations to work together." he said.

"You can count on us Naruto Uzumaki." said Mei.

"We will hold up to what you have inspired us to do." said Onoki.

Naruto nodded then walked over to Ganthet and Hal Jordan.

"Are you ready to make the journey to Oa Naruto Uzumaki?" asked Ganthet. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment remebering everything that has happened to him since he graduated the Academy

Moments such as when he first met his team and Kakashi-Sensei, his first mission and the battles with Zabuza and Haku which defined his ninja way, meeting Gaara and the Chunin Exams which would lead to Sasuke's path to darkness. His fight with Gaara, meeting Tsunade and Jiraya, his fights with Sasuke where he failed to bring him in and vowed to somehow keep his promise to Sakura. Jiraiya becoming his teacher, his training under him. Becoming friends with Kurama and attaining his true power as a Jinchuriki and defeating Madara and Obito Uchiha.

He fast forwarded to the losses he suffered. His parents when he was an infant, Jiraiya his mentor and Godfather, then finally to again seeing Sakura's corpse and the death of Sasuke Uchiha.

This all lead to when Tomar-Re's ring found him and took him there and from there helped him make his decision. To become a Green Lantern.

When Naruto opened his eyes again they were green and his uniform immediatley appeared on him in brief but vibrant flash of green light.

"I'm ready." said Naruto with determination. Ganthet and Hal nodded at this.

"_You ready Kurama?" _Naruto asked.

"**Hell yes! Lets go!" **said Kurama. Naruto could tell he was excited about this. Truth is Naruto was as well. A new adventure awaited them both now.

He turned to the five Kage once again and looked straight at Tsunade who had the same look of sadness and pride as she had when he left to join the war. With that look Hal, Ganthet and Naruto both rocketed into the sky leaving green afterimages of themselves. As they did the crowd from the ground could see them fly off like green comets headed into the sky. The fell silent as they saw their hero, for some their friend, leave for a new venture.

_'Good Luck Naruto.' _Tsunade thought to herself.

**(Forest area far outside of Konoha)**

However unbeknowst to anyone outside of the village there was a cloaked figure that looked upon the event. As the three flew up into the sky the person in question he looked upon it with curiosity.

Morbid fascination gleaming from golden, slitted snakelike eyes.

**(Above Ajnin's atmosphere)**

Naruto, Hal and Ganthet had just left the atmosphere of Ajnin and headed towards its orbit. From there Naruto had turned around after making sure that his scroll which contained his item was still secure. As he was doing that he looked around the emptyness of space and had to think to himself what this meant.

He was actually in space. Above his planet.

"Having some trouble adjusting Naruto?" said Hal.

"A little bit give a minute." he said. Both Hal and Ganthet were thankful that while in flight the ring created a personal shield so that Green Lanterns can breathe.

"Disorientation is expected Naruto. Take deep breaths to calm yourself." Ganthet advised.

Naruto did as he asked keeping himself calm. He then looked down to his home planet below him.

Naruto had seen the beauty of his planet on surface. But he had never known what it looked like from above space. As he saw his whole planet for the very first time Naruto could not help but be amazed at the multicolored planet below him.

"**That's one hell of view Kit. Should have done this sooner." **said Kurama also impressed with the view they were privy to.

"Nothing quite like is it? Seeing a world from a distance for the first time." said Hal.

"...Yeah." said Naruto in astonishment. Shaking his head he turned to Hal and Ganthet.

"I'm sorry about that Ganthet I understand that we should be heading to Oa quickly. We've wasted too much time as it is." said Naruto.

"No apology necessary Naruto. Every new recruit gets disoriented and astonished when they leave their homeworld and see it in space for the first time." Ganthet responded.

"I'm guessing we have a distance to travel." said Naruto.

"Yeah even at top speed its going to take us at least a day to reach Oa. The Aku system is one of the farthest systems in Sector 2813 from Sector 0000." said Ganthet agreeing with Naruto's rough assessment.

"If you want Ganthet you can teleport back to Oa. Let the council know that Naruto will meet with them when we arrive.

"As generous as that is Hal I much prefer to travel with you. I have been looking forward to speaking with our newest recruit. The time it takes to reach Oa will be fine for that." said Ganthet.

Naruto felt strangely honored that a Guardian wanted to speak with him directly before returning to the council.

"Well in that case," said Hal who then formed a shuttle construct around them. Naruto found himself on small shuttle with two seats in the back space apart and one pilot chair with Hal at the controls.

"Since this is your first space flight I figure we'd just have you sit down and let me do the flying. Believe me kid flying through space can be very _**very**_ dangerous." he said.

Naruto was about to protest when Kurama stepped in to talk to him in his mind.

"**Kit the guy's not kidding. Space maybe mostly empty but who knows what we could run into out there from comets, spaceships, even being stuck in gravational pull. We both know you haven't flown in space yet so lets take this slowly." **Kurama advised.

"_Yeah your right Kurama. Thanks." _Naruto responded mentally already feeling tired. So he moved to the left seat, unstrapped his scroll and put it on the floor and sat down. What Naruto wasn't paying attention to as he did was Ganthet watching him. Being a telepathic species he knew when someone was having a telepathic conversation.

'But_ who is he talking to though?' _he thought to himself. It was question he decided to ask when they were alone ad he sat down to the right seat.

"Fasten you seat belts have your table trays in the upright postion." Hal joked as he grabbed the controls. Then the ship started to move towards the direction of Oa at lightspeed. Naruto hadn't felt anything but could still be able to see from his side window that the ship was going very fast.

"So Naruto I imagine you must have questions." inquired Ganthet. "We now have some time to talk if you wish."

"Just one question Ganthet sir." said Naruto.

"Naruto please just call me Ganthet. Sir makes me feel old." said Ganthet with a smile as he leaned back on his seat with his hands crossed.

"**He makes jokes that's something." **said Kurama.

"Okay Ganthet. There's just one question that I have at the moment that I feel like I need answered."

"And that is?" said Ganthet.

"Why me? Why was I chosen out of all the others on my planet? I know the ring seeks out those who have the ability to overcome fear but a lot of my people can do that. So why did it choose me?" Naruto questioned looking down at his ring hand.

"I suppose that's the only question that really matters." said Ganthet. "Avraa felt the same way when he was chosen."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Avraa the First Green Lantern." this came from Hal as he was steering the ship. "Its one of the first stories you learn. Guess with everything we got sidetracked a bit."

"Indeed. I know you speak the stories well Hal but perhaps you should let me tell him this time." Ganthet suggested.

"Good idea might give him a better perspective from one of the people that knew him." said Hal

"Indeed." said Ganthet turning back to Naruto. "To quote scripture Naruto. "The first one given a ring was not the First Lantern." Ganthet began.

"The first was Avraa."

**End Chapter**

_I Live! So sorry about this being so overdue. To give you guys a little thing about me the place I work at has me working from ten fifty-five am to seven fifteen pm. So that doesn't give me a lot of time to write. Doesn't help that the CN has completed their blasphemy by cancelling both GLTAS and YJ. I make this vow to you Ladies and Gentlemen that I will not abandon this story. I also apologize that now Naruto is heading to Oa. Not to spoil too much but I think you will like what I have there._

_As for this chapter I felt that Naruto's farewell from Ajnin was needing to be two fold given how I left the last chapter off in a cliff hanger. What I did not expect was to be as long as it is. My longest chapter to date. The next one should be shorter though. Don't know if this will do the farewel justice but that's up to you guys. Truth is I still doubt that I can manage to pull this off. But I will not abandon this story. I will do my best to give you guys my best story I can muster. Just still not sure it will be any good._

_Another thing that's overdue is the artwork I have posted for my avatar profile picture. This will be the outfit that Naruto will be wearing sooner rather then later. The artwork belong to Jarein and you can find his page here:_

jarein . Deviantart . Com

_Just remove the caps and spaces._

_Trust me its well worth your time to check out his work. Thank you all for your patience. I will begin work on next chapter soon but I have to work six days this week...real life sucks._

_See you all soon._


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Anti-Matter Universe, Qward)**

Sinestro was not in the best of moods as he approached Qward's atmosphere and made his descent onto the planet's surface.

It had taken him over a week to return to the anti-matter universe after Tomar-Re attached that rocket launcher onto his chest. He was getting close to the Aku system's sun before he finally managed to remove it from his chest and just barely managed to escape the sun's gravitational pull.

Sinestro wanted to return to Ajnin but knew that Tomar-Re, as a last dying act, would have sent a message to Oa. By the time he got back Lanterns would already be on the scene and he did not want to face any other Lanterns on that day. Thus he opened a portal to return to his homebase.

_'Well played Tomar-Re.' _he thought to himself giving Tomar-Re a grudging amount of respect.

He was now above ground level of the barren rock planet and flying towards the one place of visible civilization on the planet.

A ruined city made of still working equipment and housing with a large yellow power battery at the center of it all. This was the home of the Sinestro Corps. As he floated above he saw the Qwardians working on the rings and power batteries of each individual member. The members of his Corps were comprised of the most vile deviants, murderers, and mercenaries that the universe had to offer with it continuing to grow albeit slower than the Green Lantern Corps at present.

He flew over to the area and could see his second in command Arkillo training the new recruits they had gathered, easily spotting Arkillo's large greyform standing tall and imposing his fearsome beast-like face watching the movements of the two sparing with the rest watching.

Said combatants were a recruit and Romat-Ru, another senior member of the Sinestro Corps.

Ironically he was also Xudarian, the same species as the Green Lantern who had prevented Sinestro from completing his mission.

As Romat-Ru and the recruit with met sword and shield constructs, the clanging and slashing of their weapons echoing on the field, Arkillo and the rest watched them. Arkillo then turned to see their leader float down.

"Sinestro! Welcome home!" Arkillo greeted his leader as he landed next to him.

"Arkillo." Sinestro acknowledged watching the spectacle unfold as Romat-Ru easily blocked, deflected, or dodged the recruits' amateurish attempts of hitting him.

"I see that we have several new recruits. How fare they and how many?"

"Romat-Ru and Karu-Sil managed to find some on several worlds in sector's 3545 and 0011." said Arkillo seeing Romat-Ru go on the attack. "They are enthusiastic but..." they both glanced as Romar-Ru destroyed the recruits shield. The recruit made a desperate thrust with his sword construct but Romar-Ru simply avoided it and hit him with his shield in the stomach before finishing him off by hitting him with the bottom of his sword hilt knocking him out but not killing him.

"Of little skill." said Arkillo as if stating the obvious.

"Keep at them then to make sure they reach the level we need them to be." ordered Sinstro. "The Kundians are planning on moving to invade several potential worlds in sector 1013 and maybe even try to move out to frontier space outside of Guardian controlled territory. We must be prepared."

"It would help if The Weaponer and his flock would enable our rings to track recruits just like the damned Green Lantern rings do. Without it we have expose our own to being possibly being captured or killed. Even yourself." Arkillo explained.

"Believe me my friend, I share your concern. Especially now." said Sinestro turning from the sport that their fellow veteran member was having with another hapless recruit. Walking with Arkillo listened intently.

"I assure you I will be seeing The Weaponer about this matter later, as he informed me he was close to a breakthrough before I left." said Sinestro.

"I take it that your mission to this new world called Ajnin did not go well?" asked Arkillo.

"No it did not." grumbled Sinestro his anger returning. "Tomar-Re was there. I managed to give him a fatal wound but not before he launched me away from Ajnin's orbit and nearly into Aku's sun!"

"And you think his ring may have chosen someone from that world?" Arkillo asked.

Sinestro nodded. "Hence why I need to see The Weaponer to see if the tracking beacon for our rings is finally ready." he took a moment to calm himself. "Continue training the recruits Arkillo. And prepare for more." said Sinestro. He then flew off into the direction of the central battery.

As he saw him fly off Arkillo noticed something in Sinestro's voice that he was not accustomed to hearing. The thing his corps was meant to instill not succumb to.

Fear.

_'What did she say to him?'_ he thought to himself as he returned to instruction of the recruits.

Sinestro flew towards the central battery. There underneath it were the workshops and mines of the Qwardians working on new rings and batteries. Above them supervising their construction was The Weaponer. A large muscular humanoid though not as a tall as Arkillo or quite as muscular he was still imposing in his own way.

"I take it the mission to Ajnin proved less then fruitful?" he asked when Sinestro landed behind him. To his continued annoyance The Weaponer didn't turn around when he asked his question.

"No unfortunately it did not. Tomar-Re interfered before I could find the recruit that would be suitable to our needs." he answered. "Of course it would have been simple had you finished the tracking program in the rings to seek out new hosts. If you had, our forces, including myself, wouldn't have to go out and find them ourselves."

"Then I have good news for you Sinestro." said The Weaponer turning to look at him through the almost binocular like eyes of his roman style helmet. He had a grin on his face when he said it.

"Thanks to our latest assignment from our newest client, the Kundians, we have managed to finally gain enough credits to begin the process of programming the rings to do just that. Once we are finished the rings will be able to seek out those who are capable of instilling fear just as those of the Green Lanterns seek out those who face it." The Weaponer explained.

"How soon can you have it done?" Sinestro asked.

"By the end of the week at the latest. My workers are working on it nonstop, per your orders." responded The Weaponer with a hint of indignation in his voice.

Sinestro picked up on this but decided to let it slide for now.

"When they are ready I want the first ring to be sent to Ajnin immediately." he ordered.

"It may already be too late." said voice behind him.

He turned to see Lyssa Drak, the keeper of the book of Parallax, standing before him and The Weaponer. What species she was a Talokite from the planet of Talok IV.

By all accounts she was beautiful. Deep blue skin with long flowing black hair nestled around her pointed ears. Her outfit that she wore more then made that apparent. Said outfit consisted of a black loin cloth that stretched to barely cover her breasts and reached down to her lower regions and black thigh high boots. She also wore a black cloak which collared by a pin in front of her collar as well as another that held her loin cloth together. To finish she wore circular earrings on each of her elf like ears.

However, despite her beauty, Sinestro could never mistake that controlled yet passionate almost maniac like look in her golden eyes as she held the Book of Parallax in her chained right hand. The chain he himself forged on her.

As historian of the Sinestro Corps her duties were two-fold. Her primary duties consisted of documenting and writing the stories and exploits of the Corps just as the Book of Oa does for the Green Lanterns. Her second duty however came when Arkillo was done training the recruits. When he had deemed them ready they were to go to her. It was there that they would have their rings drained of power and then forced to go into a Fear Lodge to face their darkest fears.

To either conquer them or die.

"What do you mean Lyssa?" asked Sinestro.

"I mean that the one we sought has already been chosen for a Corps and it is not ours." she responded.

"You mean Tomar-Re's ring has found one from that world? And it is the one that you saw in the book?" said Sinestro.

"Yes. His ring found someone of that world to be a Green Lantern. However, as of yet I am unsure wither he or she is the one that we were after from Ajnin." Lyssa answered.

"Sinestro what is she talking about?" said The Weaponer curious as to why it seemed that they both seem to look for a specific individual from the unknown world of Ajnin.

"It is none of your concern!" yelled Sinestro shocking them both. Seeing their responses Sinestro quickly calmed himself. "Just...make sure the tracking system for the rings is ready and send the first one of many to Ajnin. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sinestro. It shall be done." said The Weaponer.

"Lyssa with me." he said flying away from him with Lyssa in tow. As the The Weaponer turned back to the workhouses of his people he couldn't help but notice the twinge of fear that was in Sinestro's voice.

It put a smile on his face.

**(Archive Tower)**

"Read it to me again." said Sinestro as they entered the Archive Tower. In here is where the Fear Lodges, the device designed to weed out the recruits who could handle and control their own fears and those who couldn't. It was also where Lyssa Drak could safely record the events of the Corps.

"I don't see how it will help. As I said before I am unsure wither or not it is the one we seek." said Lyssa trying to explain the situation to him in order to calm him. However she had already opened the Book of Parallax and was skimming its pages.

"Just read me the damn passage again!" said Sinestro.

"Very well." she said. The skimming ended on the one page that she was looking for. "Before I do I must remind you that while the Book does, along with recording our events, has the ability to make prophecies. However, these things are not certain and are always subject to change."

She looked down at the page.

"_A forgotten race will reamerge. This race will possess a power that will illuminate them to the rest of the universe at large. One of this race shall join the Emotional Spectrum and in turn become pivotal in not only the War of Light but to the universe. Where darkness and fire cometh, he will join with others to face it." _recited Lyssa.

Now Sinestro had never, nor would ever, believe in such a prophecy, at least not in the literal sense that his old friend Abin Sur would. Sinestro was of course a practical man at heart.

However along with recording the events and deeds of the Sinestro Corps the Book of Parallax offered Lyssa the gift of limited foresight. And the fact that he recently discovered such a world as Ajnin was no coincidence.

If there existed a power on the planet that could aid in his quest for order in the universe then he had to acquire it. At any cost.

He only hoped it wasn't too late.

**(Space Sector 0000. Heart of Guardian Space)**

Naruto was sitting in his seat in the shuttle construct of Hal Jordan looking down and fingering his ring. Ganthet had just finished his tale about Avraa the First Green Lantern. It gave him perspective on where his ring had been.

Or rather the heroes who had worn it before him; and the challenges he would face trying to live up to its legacy.

After telling his tale Ganthet had just closed his eyes and sat there meditating. As if he was contemplating something.

In the meantime Naruto was getting a little bored so he decided it was time to look at one of the scrolls given to him by Tsunade, mainly the one had a note that he guessed was from her.

He took the scroll out of the storage scroll. He then began to read it.

What he found surprised him.

_'What the hell?' _thought Naruto. He rubbed his eyes out to make sure they were okay. He looked down at the scroll to confirm what he saw.

The scroll was filled with medical jutsu. Nothing advanced just basic first aid and healing jutsu.

'Why the hell does this thing have medical jutsu in there?' asked Kurama. Naruto decided then to open up the note from Tsunade hoping get some answers.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you are reading this letter then you are aware that I added a scroll containing limited healing jutsu. I can probably guess that you are wondering why since you yourself can admit to having no previous __knowledge of the subject._

_While it is true that your aptitude is far more suited to conditions in battle I felt that since you decided to become a Green Lantern I just thought you should be prepared as much as possible. _

_Now then, the jutsu as you can probably surmise isn't necessarily for yourself. Since you have proven to have a remarkable healing factor thanks to Kurama, this is something for you to learn to heal or sustain others that have been injured. Basically its first aid. Jutsu to heal broken bones, lacerations, and if necessary to keep someone alive until someone with true proficiency in the medical field can fill for you._

_This training however is completely optional though. If and when you return to visit you can just give it back. However I do suggest that you read it first before making the decision to just leave it your storage scroll._

_I hope you will find happiness in your new life Naruto._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage._

Naruto looked at the note for another second before putting it down to consider what it meant. On the one hand he can freely admit that his style had always been in combat. Being able to save lives by taking the fight to the enemy was his way and that could never change.

On the other hand as he looked at the medical scroll before him he saw that the techniques that Tsunade had left him were indeed what she said they were. One thing he noticed was that all of them were a form of chakra manipulation. Something he was rather good at.

_'It would be nice to do something with my chakra other than just use it to fight...or kill.' _Naruto thought to himself as he looked at his hands.

**'Agreed. Plus these techniques are relatively easy.'** Kurama responded.

Naruto nodded. The decision was made to add the scroll of limited medical jutsu into his training on Oa. Compared to everything else he was going to do this wasn't going to take long to master the techniques.

"Something the matter Naruto?" asked Ganthet who sitting across from him and observing his behavior with the scroll.

"Oh it's nothing Ganthet, just something unexpected was in my inheritance from the Hokage." said Naruto.

Ganthet nodded though he knew that Naruto was still hiding something. It must have something to do with the scroll that Naruto was examining.

"I'm going to assume that it has something to do with that scroll. Some jutsu that she recommended that you learn?" he asked.

"Did Granny tell you that?" said Naruto

"Pardon?" questioned Ganthet.

"Sorry it's what I call Tsunade. I tend to give nicknames to some people." said Naruto realizing his mistake.

"Ah, as a form of affection then." said Ganthet with a knowing smile.

"Yeah I kinda consider her my grandmother in some respects and my big sister in others." said Naruto rubbing the back of his head.

"I see." said Ganther with a knowing smile. "To answer your initial question yes Lady Tsunade and I talked about many things going on in your planet. I wanted to learn more about your race. From your culture, your history, and also the chakra network that you employ. I found it to be very reassuring."

"How were you reassured?" asked Naruto.

"I was reassured that even after so many billions of years that there are still things in the universe that we have not seen yet." said Ganthet

Naruto smiled at that.

"Sorry to cut this short guys but we're in Oa's orbit. I'm about to disperse the construct." said Hal from the cockpit as he sat up from the pilot's seat.

Ganthet himself had floated out of his seat while Naruto put the medical ninja scroll back into the containment scroll. Afterwards he strapped it on his back and reactivated his environment shield.

"We are ready Hal Jordan." said Ganthet.

Hal nodded and suddenly the ship construct they were in disappeared around them and Naruto found himself in space once again. After shaking off his brief disorientation he looked down.

His eyes widened in awe as he saw the planet below.

'Whoa.' thought Kurama which was exactly Naruto's first thought.

The planet Oa was to say the least not like his home planet. For one thing it was a complete ethereal green with what looked like two rings on the bottom and top of the planet. It was also at least twice the size of Ajnin with a small moon that seemed stationary over it.

What really hit home for Naruto was the fact that he and Kurama were actually here in another system, in the presence of another world.

He then felt a hand on his back. He turned to look at Hal.

"View gets even better on the planet." he said with a smile.

Naruto nodded and followed both him and Ganthet down to the planet. When they got close to it he turned to look at the moon that was around Oa. As he looked at it, the moon actually was closer in size to Ajnin. It also had the Green Lantern symbol on it.

What was weird was that it seemed to watch him as they flew down to Oa.

As they flew past the atmosphere and onto the planet's surface, Naruto's awe transformed to wonder. His eyes widened even more as he saw the whole planet seemed to be one big city. The whole planet was a technological marvel.

"Been a lot of planets but there's no place like Oa." said Hal seeing Naruto looking at it all with wonder and, for the first time in a while, excitement.

"Indeed." said Ganthet in agreement.

"Brother Ganthet!" a feminine voice called. They turned and saw another Guardian like Ganthet flying towards them. Only this one was a woman and she had her hair wrapped up in a bun with a pony tail on top.

"Sayd," Ganthet greeted. "Allow me to introduce Naruto Uzumaki from the planet Ajnin."

"Hello." said Naruto bowing to her. _'Didn't know there were any female Guardians.' _he thought to himself.

"Hello and welcome to Oa young Lantern." she responded to him before turning her attention back on Ganthet. "Ganthet the council is awaiting your return." she said her tone filled with worry.

Ganthet let out a sigh. "Very well Sayd. I shall meet them at the Planetary Citadel." he then turned to Hal. "Would you mind seeing to Naruto's quarters to help him get settled Hal?"

"No problem." said Hal.

"Hang on." Naruto interrupted. "Shouldn't I meet with the Guardians as well?" he asked.

"Normally Naruto you are correct. New recruits do usually meet with the Guardians so that we can learn more about them and whatever changes that have occurred in their species or, in your case, new species to learn about." said Sayd. "However, the council feels that since Ganthet has already visited your world himself we can receive the information of your world from him."

"Being that the Guardians have very high telepathic abilities, they can literally share minds with each other." Hal explained understanding where Sayd was going.

"Oh I see." said Naruto understanding.

"You will meet the council once you have completed your training." said Ganthet. "Now if you will both excuse me." he said preparing to follow Sayd to the Citadel. Before he did he turned back to Naruto.

"We will speak again soon Naruto." he said with a reassuring smile.

Naruto watched them both fly off. _'What else would Ganthet want to speak to me about?' _he thought to himself.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Hal Jordan shaking him from his thoughts.

"C'mon kid. It's starting to get late." said Hal. Naruto then looked to see that Hal was right. The sun was beginning to set on Oa.

They flew until they reached what looked like an apartment complex. As they entered the lobby it seemed pleasant enough. It had a garden to the left and a computer at the front desk. From there they saw the computer already had Naruto's name and were informed that his room was ready on the third floor.

The door of the room automatically opened to let them inside. Naruto for his part was very happy with his room. It looked to be at least twice the size of his apartment building with a full kitchen, bathroom and large bed to sleep on. Like the lobby and the rest of the building it was colored in dark green.

"I'll let you get settled in. My advice is to get some rest. You're going to need it."

"For what?" Naruto asked his eyes back on Hal.

"Your training." he said with smirk on his face. "I'm escorting you and one other recruit to the Hazard Simulation Facility to meet with your instructor." said Hal. Naruto nodded in understanding and Hal left him in the room.

When the door closed Naruto managed to take off the container scroll place it next to the bed. From there he saw a window and saw the city that he was just above.

"Hell of a view." he said.

'**Yeah it is.**' Kurama agreed. Naruto then moved from the window to the bed. However, instead of heading to sleep he rolled over to where he laid out the scroll container and pulled out the scroll which contained the Wind nature transformation jutsu. He then rolled it out and studied.

**'Naruto while I am glad that you wish to study the jutsu of your prime element should you not take Hal's advice and get some sleep? I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day if Hal's hint at the training day is what it seems to be.'**

_'I will Kurama. Just...not yet okay.' _Naruto responded.

Kurama just shrugged and stayed quiet and allowed Naruto to study the scroll.

**(Planetary Citadel)**

Ganthet stood in his own position again in the council chambers. His and the rest of the council's eyes were glowing white as they examined all the information that Ganthet had gathered from his time on Ajnin. When they finished their eyes had returned to their normal green.

"Interesting is it not?" said Ganthet.

"Indeed. At first I had thought them too similar to the people of Earth. Instead it seems they have managed to, for the most part; end the inner conflicts even though it took what it appears four world wars to do it. While it may seem to be behind the humans who have at this point only suffered two, the Ajnian people seem on the road to peace."

"That alone makes them a step beyond the humans and some other races as well in this regard." said Ranakar. What stood him apart from his brethren was his temper. He was also more judgmental like Appa. However, unlike Appa, the one thing you could respect about him was he had for the most part no ulterior agenda and was honest to a fault.

"However," he continued. "What concerns me is the way that they have found to use their self-called "chakra network". From what we have glimpsed from Ganthet's mind these people have created techniques that make most standard weapons of war look like toys."

"It is also where their source of medicine comes from, as you no doubt already know seeing as you have scanned from my mind with my conversation with Lady Tsunade." said Ganthet already knowing where this was going. "You believe this is what made Sinestro was looking for don't you Brother Ranakar?"

"What makes you think he still isn't trying to find a recruit?" he responded. That was the question on everyone's mind.

"Which brings us to the matter of our recruit from Ajnin." said Appa. "While you were thorough with your determining of the general population of Ajnin and its history Ganthet you have yet to provide any information about this Naruto Uzumaki himself."

Ganthet sighed. "It's true. Mainly because Lady Tsunade herself told me that we should ask him directly. All that I was able to determine is that according to her Naruto was the main reason as to why the war had ended though she refused to go into any details about his life. The only other thing that I determined is when she spoke of the incident with Kyuubi no Kitsune otherwise known as the-"

"The Nine-Tailed Fox." Appa interrupted. "We know the translation their language is no different from Earth's Japanese language. What of it?"

"Does it not seem strange that this creature, who sounds something truly to be concerned with, supposed destruction happens to be the same day that Naruto was born?" asked Ganthet.

"A coincidence." said Appa.

"We all know that there is no such thing." replied Sayd.

"Be that as it may," said Ganthet dismissing Sayd. "The boy does present a mystery to us. We shall have to monitor him closely."

"With respect Appa I wish to handle the situation of Naruto myself." said Ganthet.

"Is this because of the promise you made with Ajnin's Hokage?" questioned Ranakar.

"Yes it is." Ganthet responded without hesitation.

"Be careful Ganthet. I fear you are letting emotion cloud your judgment." said Appa.

"Regardless of where I...feel, Naruto is new to the galactic stage. He will need guidance and instruction before his training is done and becomes a full member of the Corps." said Ganthet.

The council looked to themselves for a moment. "He speaks the truth Appa. The boy and his race were unaware of the existence of other worlds until now. The new recruit will need instruction. Who better then one of us?" said one of the Guardians.

"Very well." Appa exclaimed tired of this argument. "You may do as you wish with the boy Ganthet."

Ganthet smiled in silent victory. However, he needed to tread lightly with the council. He was already getting flack from making his theory about the emotion of Hope bolstering the power of Will and for making a prototype blue battery. Even though they were down a member of the council they were not opposed to banishing their own.

But it did mean being able to find out what made their new recruit have such high praise on his world.

**(Naruto's room. 0600 Oa time.)**

_(Flashback)_

"_We both knew this was coming." said Sasuke wincing from his fight with Sakura. Even in grief and anger, Naruto could tell that Sasuke was still recovering from the fight he had with her. The healing factor he received from Orochimaru, though not as proficient as his, had healed any major injuries he suffered from rather quickly._

"_She was here to try to do what you apparently couldn't do. She was in my way and she died for it." he said pointing at Sakura's corpse. He then lowered his hand and looked at Naruto who had he is head held low._

"_You think you should be Hokage? When you falter and cry like that!? Even if you managed to defeat Madara and Obito, I can still defeat you by just killing people you love!" Sasuke yelled trying to use a similar tactic that Obito used. Naruto didn't even seem to hear the words. All he could think on was that this...monster who had once been his best friend, someone he considered his brother, had killed the woman who loved._

_The woman that Naruto loved._

_Before Sasuke could continue his tirade Naruto raised his head. Sasuke had seen his eyes when he was enraged from the last time they battled on this Valley, with the Nine-Tail's influencing him. _

_Sasuke didn't see that this time. His eyes were still blue and the irises were normal. However, the warmth he had seen them with before was gone. These were no longer the eyes of the Naruto that he knew that was naïve. These were the eyes of one who had just cold, hard, focused rage._

_One thought on his mind. 'This ends here.'_

_Silently saying that he had enough talk Naruto pulled out the only kunai that he managed to find before running after Sakura. Almost faster than Sasuke could see, the traitor barely managed to unsheathe his __chokuto to block the attack._

_From there the images began to blur from one moment of the battle to the next. One moment they were both running after each other at blinding speed and the next they were dashing at each othe, the clashing of their weapons echoing over the valley with Sasuke barely managing to hold his own with his skill with the sword. Naruto however was relentless in his assault, and was steadily gaining ground._

**'Kit.'** _said the voice of Kurama but it sounded so soft it might as well been mile awa._

_The images blurred again to another moment where Naruto, in Sage Mode, grabbed Sasuke's sword and broke it in half and then punched him in the face so hard it sent him into the statue of Madara, cracking its base. Sasuke was kneeling in the water his nose broken and bleeding along with his mouth while sheathing his broken chokuto._

**'Kit!**' _Kurama's voice started yelling and it was getting louder. Naruto's only attention however was on his battle._

_Moments blurred again with Sasuke in full Susanoo trying his best to block a Tailed Beast Ball before the attack explodes practically destroying the two statues. Sasuke survived, but the Susanoo is destroyed and he is sent flying back. Naruto only thought that Sasuke's Susanoo was nothing compared to Madara's. As Naruto jumped down still in Tailed Beast Mode and stood in front of Sasuke who was having trouble getting up._

_He transformed back to normal. Naruto's clothes in shreds and his mouth bleeding and his head cut open but he was healing quickly. He could sense it. Sasuke had little to no chakra left, but still moved in to attack. _

_The moment blurred again almost as if the memory was on fast forward, to the point where Naruto, with Sasuke's broken sword in his hand, had it centimeters away from Sasuke's neck._

_(End Flashback)_

**'KIT!'** screamed Kurama which finally woke Naruto up. The abrupt noise had him sitting up on the apartment bed. He was breathing heavy and his face was sweating profusely.

_'Uh...did I fall asleep?' _Naruto questioned. The last thing he remembered was reading one jutsu in the wind scroll, some sort of tornado shield, when he started dreaming about the battle with Sasuke.

**'Yeah you dozed off. I told you you were tired from the journey but no, you didn't listen to me.' **said Kurama chastising him. While it was true that in class Naruto fell asleep quite a bit, when it came to learning jutsu from a scroll or practicing it he was always wide awake.

Naruto just rubbed his head as he tried to get himself awake. He then used his ring to create a construct of a clock to see what time it was. It showed him it was six in the morning.

**'Hal Jordan should be appearing anytime now to take us to where you are to be trained.'** said Kurama.

Sure enough as he said it there was a knock on the door. Naruto rolled up the scroll and put it back into the container scroll. Hopefully he would have some time to practice the jutsu he read up on.

For now training as a Green Lantern came first.

Naruto opened the door and saw Hal there but he found he wasn't alone. Next to him was a young girl around his age. She had light skin that appeared almost gold and yellow eyes. Her uniform consisted of a white tube top with a green collar, a skirt, and finishing with green gloves and boots. Besides her curves, Naruto also noticed that she had pointed almost elf-like ears.

For a moment Naruto couldn't help but stare at her before collecting himself.

"Naruto this is Arisia Ban. She'll be joining you and two others for you day of training today." said Hal introducing the newcomer. Shaking his head Naruto looked her in the eye.

"Hello Arisia. Nice to meet you." said Naruto holding out his hand which Arisia accepted.

"Thanks you too." she responded. Even thought they just met Naruto could tell she was being apprehensive.

"Nervous?" he asked.

Arisia nodded her head. "Yeah...it has nothing to do with you though… It's actually nice meeting a recruit close to my age. It's just, well..." she started rubbing her arm.

"She's a little intimidated from the horror stories of your drill instructor." said Hal. Naruto nodded though unsure what she was scared of.

"C'mon we gotta get going, otherwise Kilowog will get grumpy." he said walking ahead as the two of them rushed to catch up.

"I'm guessing this Kilowog is going to be training us?" asked Naruto. Arisia nodded while still rubbing her arms trying to calm down. Naruto suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

**(Hazard Simulation Facility)**

Soon they arrived at a large building which Hal quickly rushed into followed closely by Naruto and Arisia. As they were flying, Naruto couldn't help but notice how many races there were on this planet, not to mention how many different species there were. He saw people who looked humanoid like Arisia but a lot of them seemed to have different colors. Others looked like animals and some...he didn't even know what to describe.

Arisia couldn't help but notice his wide-eyed confusion.

"Are you alright?" she said as they walked the halls.

"Huh? Oh yeah." said Naruto rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish fashion. "I guess I'm still trying to get used to all this."

"I know what you mean kid. First time I set foot on Oa I was exactly the same." said Hal. It was then Arisia realized at least in part what that meant.

"So you're another recruit from Earth then." she assumed.

"No I'm from the planet of Ajnin." he answered.

Arisia was confused then. She never heard of the world before.

"Long story. Next time you recharge at the main battery you'll get all the info you need." said Hal as they stopped in front of a door with the lantern symbol. Opening it they enter a large room with green lights all around it. Standing in front of the large Green Lantern Naruto could see the two other recruits.

The first looked to be a squirrel in an outfit that looked exactly like his. The second that stood next to him was another odd shaped alien who it looked like his whole head was his body with arms and three legs sticking out. His uniform was the same colors as his but conformed to his body.

Right now the only thing they had in common was they were all recruits. Which was a given since Arisia didn't have a lantern symbol on where the center of her collar. Nor the big head on his forehead or he and the squirrel on their chests.

"I'll leave you all now so you can get better acquainted before Kilowog arrives. Good luck." said Hal as he left the room. With the door closed he sighed to himself.

_'They're gonna need it.'_

After leaving the room with them alone Naruto still couldn't help stare at these three. Yes he knew about them from the database in his ring but to actually see aliens...that was something else.

"What are you staring at?" questioned the big headed one. Naruto immediately stopped gawking and rubbed the back of his head again.

"Sorry. He's kinda new to the universe at large." said Arisia seeing Naruto being a little awkward with being new. "I'm Arisia and this is Naruto." she introduced.

Both the big head and the squirrel turned and looked at each other and shrugged. "I'm Galius Zed." the big head spoke first.

"My name is B'dg." said B'dg in the usual squeaking voice that Naruto expected. Suddenly B'dg flew into his face.

"Before you say it I happen to be-"

"A H'venite yes I know." said Naruto interrupting what appeared to be a rant coming. "Just he's," pointing to Galius. "A Noc'sagian."

"Finally! A human who actually read the database." said Galius.

"Actually I'm not human. I'm Ajnian." said Naruto.

That threw them all for a loop. They each mentally checked their ring's database and found nothing on this species.

"If what you say is true how come we don't see your race on the database." asked Arisia.

"Cause you poozers haven't recharged at the main battery yet." said a booming voice from behind them.

They all turned to see a Green Lantern who, judging from Arisia's expression of fear, they all pretty much assumed was Kilowog. The guy had to be at least eight feet tall who looked like a mix of a walrus and a hippo. Clad in a battle armor style uniform he was an imposing sight to be seen.

"Attention poozers! Fall in line!" he bellowed. Immediately they did so.

"And for the record: it's Sergeant Kilowog to you poozers." said Kilowog. "Do any of you know what a poozer is, poozers?"

"No sir." said Naruto already not liking this situation.

"I can't hear you!" he yelled looking down directly at Naruto.

Keeping back a growl he simply yelled back. "No sir!."

Afterwards he started pacing back and forth in front of them. "Poozers is what I like to call stupid, useless, white circled rookies. Like Narutoad over here." he said.

"Naruto sir." said Naruto growling not liking his namesake being made fun of.

"Did you say something Narubut?" questioned Kilowog.

Deciding to take a stand Naruto stepped up to look at him in the eyes. "My name is Naruto sir!" he exclaimed in anger.

The other recruits stood there in shock that Naruto had just stood up to him. Kilowog himself was blinking in surprise before he recomposed himself.

"You're whoever I say you are, poozer." said Kilowog. He and Naruto stared at each other for a moment before Naruto fell back in line.

"Now you rookies better not be thinking of crying home to mommy and daddy while in training. You all have one family right now and they're all wearing green rings." said Kilowog.

"Whose power poozers?" he bellowed.

"Our power Sergeant Kilowog!" they all answered.

"Whose light poozers?" Kilowog bellowed again.

"Our light Sergeant Kilowog!" they answered again.

"Your damn right!" said Kilowog. "Now I hope you rookies haven't gotten to comfortable cause we ain't staying on Oa." he then motioned them to follow him. They did so albeit with Naruto in the rear.

They followed him until they were outside the facility. From there Kilowog glowed and flew up into the sky. Kilowog turned to them.

"C'mon poozers I don't have all day!" he ordered. Immediately after he said that the other did as he said that they followed up to him.

Arisia flew up ahead next to Kilowog. "Where are we going sir?" she asked. Kilowog then had a smirk on his face.

"To hell." he said casually.

**(Two hours later)**

To say that Naruto found his first experience flying through space was disorienting to say the least. Having to fly through what you used to see up on the sky was very surreal.

Luckily he had his fellow recruits to follow...and their drill sergeant who Naruto initially didn't like all that much. But then who does like the person training them.

They had just landed on a cliff above an active volcano with Kilowog in front of them once again.

"Welcome to Hell boys and girls. This is where I weed out who belongs in my Corp and those who don't." said Kilowog

"First things first," he then created a small lockbox construct and opened it. "I'll be taking your rings."

Even though he didn't like where this was going Naruto kinda figured what was going on as he, Arisia, and Galius took off their rings and put them into the lockbox.

"Uh sir this volcano is active and if I'm right it's going blow soon." said B'dg fingering his ring when his turn came up. The lockbox then turned into pliers and extracted the ring from his finger.

"That's why we're here furball." said Kilowog as his construct turned into a bubble and gave him the rings into his open hand. "I want to see what you can do without the hunk of shiny ring helpin yah."

Then just like that he created a brick construct and destroyed the cliff they were on. They all watched as Kilowog floated away as they dropped.

_'Shit! I hate when I'm right!_' Naruto yelled as he and his fellow recruits started sliding from the destroyed cliff into the molten lava below. As they slid off a ramp though Naruto flipped up from his sliding and ran in front of them.

_'What the hell is that kid doing?' _Kilowog thought to himself as he saw Naruto was the first to fall off the ramp headed into the molten lava.

That is until he saw Naruto literally attach himself to the wall with his feet. From there he managed to catch Arisia.

"You catch B'dg. I get Galius." said Naruto before Arisia could even say thank you. As they saw them fall Naruto kept left hand around Arisia's waste while using his right to catch Galius. Arisia in turn caught little B'dg in her left hand.

"Great! Now what?" exclaimed C'hp.

"Everyone start climbing up to the top." said Naruto. Galius grabbed hold of the wall and started with B'dg jumping off Arisia's hand and did the same. Naruto then gently managed to get Arisia onto the wall. "I'll form the base and catch anyone who falls."

"Think so poozer?" questioned Kilowog hiding his astonishment at seeing someone able to cling to the wall of the volcano.

"_Temperature reaching critcal levels. Eruption imminent." _said the computer voice of Kilowogs ring which Naruto guessed Kilowog wanted everyone to hear.

**'We gotta move kit!'** said Kurama.

"B'dg you're the fastest climber. When you get to the top help anyone else that's close to you." he ordered. B'dg nodded and started leaping from one piece of the wall to the other as fast as he could. Arisia was able climb past Galius. Galius himself was having trouble given with his third leg behind him he was out of balance somewhat.

Naruto himself was walking up behind them as the volcano shook around them. The plates began to shift just as B'dg was helping Arisia up the cliff. The sudden shook up made Galius fall but Naruto managed to jump ahead as the lava was now catching up to his position and grab Galius. Before anything else could be done another quake shook and Naruto saw the lava getting more and more volatile. His eyes widened in terror at what he saw.

The volcano had begun to erupt with them inside it.

Naruto, with all his strength, threw Galius as hard as he could to the top of the cliff as the lava was just coming up to them. The volcano exploded as Naruto jumped to meet them. Just as he landed a massive wave of lava fell upon them.

At the same time Kilowog sent a beam to them.

Next thing they know the volcano has erupted and they are safe inside a cube-like construct with Kilowog above them inside flying away from the erupting volcano.

Arisia, Galius and B'dg were laid out breathing out sighs of relief. Naruto on the other hand was still standing looking at their supposed savior.

"Maybe you poozers would like some place cooler. A place with a bit of breeze."

**'Oh that is funny. Not.'** said Kurama. Naruto didn't say anything but judging from his stare Kurama knew he agreed.

**(One hour later)**

The next planet that Kilowog landed them in did indeed have a breeze. Hurricane level breeze that is. Not only was the whole planet basically in a constant storm there was also the sand to think about. Once again Kilowog as above observing the situation as Naruto, Arisia, Galius, and B'dg were holding on to each other single file as they tried to move throughout the sand. Naruto, thanks once again to his chakra based ability of walking on walls or water, managed to handle the shifting sand easily until he found a firm rock base large enough for them all.

He had managed to get Arisian but he saw that B'dg was struggling.

"Can't...hold on." he said as the poor little guys felt his grip on Galius's hand slipping.

"We won't let you go B'dg." said Naruto, Arisia looking on in fear.

Just as they managed to get Galius on the rock plateau, Chip had slipped out of his grasp. Galius tried to catch him again but it was too late.

"B'dg!" Naruto yelled as he saw the H'venite get swept up in the ocean of sand before getting swirled up into a whirlpool screaming in terror.

"Shouldn't make promise's you can't keep poozer." said Kilowog though already getting ready to get B'dg out of the whirlpool.

_'Hope the little guy's okay.' _Kilowog thought to himself with the first look of concern all day. Before he could however, Naruto was already on the move after helping Galius settle on the plateau.

Naruto jumped into the sea of sand himself and let himself be taken in.

**'Kit I hope you've got some sort of a plan cause I don't feel like suffocating in sand.'** said Kurama as Naruto approached the whirlpool.

_'Actually I do. I'm gonna use one of the jutsu I saw in the scroll.' _Naruto responded. Kurama looked at him in his mind with wide eyes.

**'Are you insane!? You haven't even trained in any of those jutsu yet!'** he said.

_'Early test run then.' _Naruto responded as he felt himself sink into the whirlpool.

Arisia gasped as she and Galius looked on in shock of what Naruto just did.

Shaking his head Kilowog spoke up. "Congratulations rookies. Now you got two dead poozers eating sand and-what?" he questioned looking at the whirlpool.

Only now the whirlpool had sudden expanded to three times its size and out of sprang a large tornado. The force of the wind force Galius and Arisia to hold on and even forcing Kilowog to put up a barrier. From there they saw Naruto jump out it and back onto the sand.

Immediately following that the tornado disappeared as soon as it showed with Naruto walking back carrying a coughing but okay B'dg in his arms.

As he got onto the plateau Naruto gently put B'dg down on it.

"You okay little guy?" he asked.

B'dg coughed a few more balls of sand before answering. "Yeah. Thank you." he said trying to get his breath back.

"You'll be okay B'dg." said Arisia rubbing his little back. Galius looked at Naruto in amazement.

"How did you do that?" said Galius referring to the tornado that sprang from the whirlpool already figuring out it was Naruto who did that.

"Sorry. Magician doesn't reveal his tricks." Naruto said jokingly.

"Well whatever you did nice work." said Galius.

Looking between the whirlpool and the plateau, Kilowog had the same look of astonishment on his face as the recruits did.

**(Evening time)**

Thankfully leaving the sand world, Naruto and the rest landed on another uninhabited world or at least in the area they were in. Without their rings there was no way to know for certain. Fortunately, it was night time so Kilowog decided to set up camp in a valley near a forest before their next challenge.

Camp meant they were to sleep on the floor pretty much with only a camp fire to burn. As Naruto tended the camp fire that Kilowog had made after Naruto brought the wood. As he tended the fire he looked back to his sleeping compatriots.

Arisia had allowed B'dg to cuddle with her to help him stay warm. The way it looked it seemed he had become her little teddy bear. Galius slept sitting as if to keep watch on them, which wasn't a surprise given everything they had been through he knew they would form some common bond even though they had yet to get to know each other all that well yet.

Naruto also saw their uniforms had scratches and they all had small bruises and such. Not surprising with what they went through given all they had been through. Naruto was the only one of them that didn't seem to have a scratch on him.

A fact not lost on their drill Sergeant.

**'That was a risky move using that jutsu.' **said Kurama.

The jutsu he referred to was one Naruto learned from the scroll. It was the Wind Style: Tornado Shield Jutsu. Or rather it's more unstable state. It was supposed to create a tornado that surrounded the user by channel wind chakra around him, essentially making the user a living tornado that could be used for defense and offense. There was of course another version of it that allowed it to slice anything that headed towards the user into pieces.

In short a shield for offence and defense.

Difference was Naruto made one far too large as evidence by his display in the sand.

_'What else was I suppose to do? Let Kilowog save him? He took too long as it was when he lectured me!'_

**'I'm not saying what you did was wrong. It just that what if you sliced yourself to pieces using it?'** Kurama questioned.

_'I had to take the chance.' _said Naruto

**'Well it doesn't matter. At any rate it worked although I think you overdid it a bit making the tornado as big as it was.' **said Kurama.

_'Yeah gotta watch that next time.' _Naruto agreed. From then he looked at the fire and poking it to make sure it stayed lit.

Looking at though brought him back to certain memories again.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto managed to get himself some distance and managed to climb up on Hashirama's statue. From there Sasuke made handsigns that he was all too familiar with._

"_Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" said Sasuke. Sure enough several fire balls starting shooting him. Dodging the initial attacks by running up the statue Naruto suddenly felt he had enough and reverse flipped on it. The momentum being enough to get behind Sasuke. From there Naruto rushed at him at top speed kunai in hand but Sasuke was ready. He fired another fire ball straight at him._

_Naruto just kept running at it._

_(End Flashback)_

"Hey kid!" Kilowog suddenly bellowed as he put out the fire by wiping some dirt on the fire. It immediately snapped Naruto out of his stupor and look up at Kilowog.

"What? What is it?" said Naruto blinking.

"You were just staring at the fire like you were somewhere else." said Kilowog. "Care to share what you were thinking about?"

"Not really." grumbled Naruto. Kilowog and Naruto glared at each other for a moment.

"Get some rest." said Kilowog. Naruto didn't budge. "Trust me you going to need it when we hit the ice canyons tomorrow." Kilowog continued turning and walking away.

"I'm not tired yet." said Naruto. That made Kilowog stop and turn around.

"I don't care. Get some sleep." ordered Kilowog.

"Too bad sir. I'm not tired." Naruto responded getting off the rock he was sitting on and once again getting into Kilowog's face. The commotion got the others to wake up to see what was going on.

"If you got something to say to me poozer then say it." said Kilowog glaring down at this punk.

_'Any objections?' _questioned Naruto to Kurama about what they both knew was going to happen.

**'Nope.'** Kurama said. From his tone Naruto could tell he was getting excited at having a front row seat to the brawl that was coming.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you're playing at sir. I mean why are you doing this? You get some twisted pleasure from seeing us in pain? Doubting ourselves? It's like you want us to quit sir!" Naruto explained.

"I got nothing to explain to you!" said Kilowog. That of course did not satisfy Naruto so he kept pushing.

"We're here because we want to serve. If one of us gets killed then you're just a murderer...sir." said Naruto.

Then he wasn't sure if he didn't see a hint of a smile on Kilowogs face before he took of his ring and placed with Naruto's and the others on the rock next to them.

"Oh no." muttered Arisia seeing how this was gonna unfold.

"Say that again?" said Kilowog although the tone was that of a warning; A last chance to back off.

Naruto didn't back down.

"You are mean, sadistic, son of a bitch." said Naruto. Next thing he knew Kilowog had hit him with a back hand that sent him flying.

Now Kilowog was pretty confident in his physical strength even without his ring. He expected to have Naruto being sent at least twenty feet away and on the floor first eating dirt.

He only had the first part right as Naruto managed to land on his feet and charged right at him. Kilowogs eye widened with how fast the boy was that he barely had time to raise left arm to block a right cross. The force of it surprised him as clinched in pain from the blow. Kilowog shot back with a right forearm aimed at Naruto's face but Naruto ducked under it, twisted around and landed his left punch into Kilowog's solar plexus.

The blow hit so hard that he had to hold his stomach, Which left him open for a flip kick. This time it was Kilowog sent flying at least thirty feet before landing back first on a tree and sliding down and landing on his butt. Shaking it off Kilowog stared at his opponent. Naruto had a small cut on his lip but he hadn't even wiped it off.

"Had enough sir?" question Naruto in a mocking tone.

Kilowog said nothing but wiped the blood off his mouth and stood up. From there the two charged at each other. Naruto noted that Kilowog was faster than he looked as he moved with another left hook. Kilowog blocked it and tried for a bear hug but Naruto slipped out of it by head butting him. Kilowog shook off the impact and dodged and high kick from Naruto. From there it became and stand off from Kilowog throwing jabs and crosses with Naruto able to block and dodge. He fired back with another to Kilowog's jaw but he couldn't sweep his legs from under him.

As they watched the fight Arisia couldn't believe her eyes.

_'Kilowog is one of the toughest members of the Corps. And Naruto is not only holding his own in hand to hand with him but he's winning.' _she thought to herself in astonishment.

"Kick his ass Naruto!" yelled Galius as Naruto fired another roundhouse kick which sent Kilowog spinning. Unfortunately, Kilowog spun and sent Naruto a right uppercut which Naruto recovered with a handspring as Kilowog tried to charge him again.

"Watch his left!" said C'hp as Naruto, still in handspring, used his hands to hit his chest with a dropkick in the chest to avoid said left hand. Forcing Kilowog on his back he then jumped off him and came down to punch him from above. Seeing this Kilowog rolled out of the way. He was lucky as he saw Naruto take his fist out the small hole he put into the ground.

The fight continued for some time as the two stared at each other and gauging their next move.

_'This isn't good.' _thought Kilowog to himself having some trouble breathing. _'I knew the kid was good but this is something else. I gotta have at least two maybe three cracked ribs one of them broken I'm sure. And he's not even breathing heavy.' _

_'Guess Kilowog can walk the walk after all.' _though Naruto to himself impressed with the old drill sergeant. He may be as fast as he is but he was strong and big. More importantly, he knew how to use those attributes unlike other low level ninja back on his homeworld.

**'Still doesn't mean he has a chance. Kick his ass kit.'** encouraged Kurama. Naruto smiled at his partner's words.

Naruto the charged at Kilowog again. Kilowog didn't back down however he did notice that Naruto was moving slower. Perhaps he damaged him more then he thought. Kilowog pulled back his right hand threw a powerful straight left at Naruto landing solidly on his face. However, as soon as he hit him he then puffed out like smoke.

"What the hell!?" said Kilowog. Whatever it was he knew that was not Naruto and immediately looked for him. It took him a full five minutes before realizing to look where most enemies would hit from.

Behind.

Naruto stood there with a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough." he said.

Kilowog immediately sent a right back fist to him which Naruto easily caught with his left hand. Kilowog then sent a rare left kick which unfortunately sent him spinning with Naruto still holding onto his arm. As he dropped down Naruto managed to nag the other arm. From there he used his chakra and funneled them into his hands and put pressure on Kilowogs arms. Naruto just hung there slowly bringing his weight and pressure down making Kilowog scream in pain. It got even worse with Naruto standing on the ground again. Only now he was pulling on Kilowogs arms.

For Kilowog it felt like his arms were getting pulled off.

"Had enough sir?!" Naruto called out once again.

"AHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

The others watched in horror as Naruto seemed to make himself a living torture rack for Kilowog. Even as they saw Kilowog grit his teeth and start to budge his way off it seemed Naruto always had more strength to pull his arms back and even further making him scream again.

"Shouldn't we try and stop this?!" said Arisia.

"C'mon Arisia after everything Kilowog put us through its nice to see him get his own medicine." said Galius. B'dg was on the fence about it though.

"Maybe. But maybe we're just seeing the shoe on the other foot." said Arisia.

While they argued Kilowog was still gritting his teeth trying to get out of this hold that Naruto put him in.

"Not so much fun when you're on the other end of the stick is it!?" said Naruto.

Through the pain Kilowog started getting angry when he heard that comment. He turned to glare and saw what was behind Naruto was the forest. From there Kilowog had a way out. He used whatever strength he had left and pushed himself and Naruto backwards right into the tree. Hearing Naruto grunt in pain he loosened his grip on Kilowog's arms for him to finally get himself free. From there Kilowog turned around, grabbed Naruto by the front of his uniform and threw him across the field. Kilowog then kneeled down and hoped that would be enough to get Naruto to slow down long enough to cool down.

Unfortunately, while Naruto landed on the ground with a hard thud he quickly recovered and from there launched himself at Kilowog. Naruto in his anger instinctively created a Rasengan in his hand and sent it right into Kilowog's gut. The force of the technique pushed Kilowog through the tree and into the forest where landed on his back in a heap.

The anger waning Naruto saw the destruction he left and suddenly hoped that the Rasengan was low powered.

The others saw the devastation he left in Kilowog.

_'Oh Kami I think I killed him.' _thought Naruto as he rushed to the still not moving body of Kilowog.

**'What the hell were you thinking!? You know how devastating that jutsu is even in its base form!' **Kurama admonished as Naruto came upon Kilowog with the others following close behind.

_'I wasn't thinking! I just reacted I didn't mean to-'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kilowog begin to move.

"Kilowog are you alright?" asked Naruto relieved to see him alive and moving.

"Ugh. Yeah just give a minute." said Kilowog now sitting up and clutching his stomach. "What the yoist did you hit me with kid?"

"A technique on my planet." said Naruto not wanting to reveal too much.

"One of them jutsu's your people use right?" asked Kilowog. Naruto nodded. "Well crap it hurts." said Kilowog.

Soon the rest of the group arrived. "Kilowog sir are you alright?" question Arisia.

"Yeah. Kid here really wanted to kick my ass and he did." said Kilowog putting a thumb in Naruto's direction chuckling to himself. "Seriously kid where did you learn to fight like that? I haven't been knocked around like that in years!"

"I had some good teachers." said Naruto again being evasive.

"Care to elaborate, cause from what I saw your people must have been born to fight." said Galius.

"Sorry rookie you're just going to have to learn from main battery. Naruto here is being tight lipped." said Kilowog. He then looked at them all seriously.

"Usually I'm standing when I say this but given that my arms are still numb and my gut is hurting I'm just gonna say it now." everyone turned to him Naruto with his arms crossed. "This is what my drill sergeant told me when I was in your position. You all don't like how I do things fine. I don't care. If you're all still alive and ring-slinging down the road and lucky enough to watch your family grow as you honor your oath then you'll understand." he then managed to barely stand up as the words seemed to give him some strength back though he still held his midsection.

"But getting old in my Corps is a privilege. We die so innocents don't. It just that simple. Once you put on the ring and wear these uniforms the life you lead-"

"Stops being our own." Naruto finished. Kilowog glanced his way and for once could see what John Stewart was talking about. And given that he had seen war himself at such a young age.

"So endeth the lesson. Get your rings. We're going back to Oa." said Kilowog.

"Wait what!? What about the ice canyons?" questioned B'dg.

"That won't be necessary. Truth is this was to make sure you poozers were ready for this job. You've passed. Now get a move on we move in five-" Kilowog groaned. "Make that ten minutes."

Arisia, B'dg, and Galius immediately left the forest to grab their rings from the rock that Kilowog had placed them. Naruto stayed behind and watched them.

"Naruto would you not challenge me on this?" said Kilowog.

"That's the second time you got my name right." said Naruto turning to face him.

"Yeah I did." said Kilowog with a smile on his face. Naruto knew he didn't need to say it to know that he had earned his respect. Which lead to another realization.

"You never intended for us to go those ice canyons did you?" asked Naruto.

"No I didn't." said Kilowog. He then looked down. "You should know that I never would have let any of you get killed on those planets. You gotta know that."

"I know sir." said Naruto.

"Yeah." said Kilowog walking over to him. "It just...this job tends to push your limits and force you to go beyond them. Not many can. Some even quit and more then you might think."

"So this was just to prove that we could handle the hazards of being a Green Lantern then." said Naruto.

"For the others yeah. You on the other hand were breezing past those situations. I had to give you something that would give you some kind of challenge." Kilowog explained.

"Like yourself?" said Naruto with an eyebrow raised. Kilowog suddenly felt really stupid along with being in pain.

"Yeah not so smart now. Course if I had known you fought like that I wouldn't have done it." said Kilowog. Naruto then looked down at his feet. He saw that they were shaking barely able to hold him up.

Naruto put Kilowog's arm around his shoulders and proceeded to help him leave the forest.

"What are you doing?" asked Kilowog.

"Giving you a hand back to camp." said Naruto as they walked.

"Don't think this is gonna make me go easy on you. The real training is about to begin Naruto." said Kilowog.

"Wouldn't want you to and I don't need you to." said Naruto.

Kilowog just grumbled about stubborn fools while Naruto just helped him out the forest with a small smile on his face.

**(Ajnin)**

It had been a few days since Orochimaru saw the three green lights that flew from Konoha. The former Sannin sat in the forest of death trying to piece together what had happened since the war's end.

After Naruto had played his monumental role in defeating Madara and Obito, Orochimaru immediately went underground. However, he kept his ear to the ground concerning his former pupil Sasuke and his death at the hands of Naruto Uzumaki.

_'Good riddance I say.' _thought Orochimaru to himself. While it was true that Sasuke was at least equal to or superior to Itachi in terms of power Sasuke was inferior when it came to maturity.

Orochimaru acknowledged this when he was training Sasuke. His thoughts then turned the one responsible.

_'Naruto how we all underestimated you.' _he thought to himself. As he looked back on the days where he first met them Orochimaru had become one of the many that did not see Naruto for what he would become. Even after seeing him master the Rasengan and using it on Kabuto he still admonished him although granted to a lesser degree. Seeing him now as he fought in the war Orochimaru couldn't help but wonder why he thought the Uchiha bloodline was the path to power. When even the mightiest of their clan wanted to be what Naruto was.

A Jinchurriki. That was one path to power.

Which lead to Orochimaru's current issue. He had meant it when he said he had no interest in destroying Konoha anymore. But with the sealing of the Ten-Tailed beast that left only two tailed beast's left. And both of their hosts, Naruto and Killer Bee, were one he was not looking to pick a fight with.

_'Which leaves me with my original goal: To find and create new jutsu.' _he thought to himself with a sigh. _'Unfortunately it doesn't seem to have the same appeal to me as it did before. And what's the point of having Jutsu when one of the paths to power is forever shut out?' _he continued.

But there was nothing else to do was there?

True enough it seemed that with the war's end peace would be sure to follow. Orochimaru rested his face on his palm and just stared at the fire. It would become so boring now. He supposed he could rebuild the Sound village again but what would be the point? Besides it would be too obvious now!

One thing was clear: as long as he had lived and would continue to live Orochimaru still had an eye for more power.

As he got lost in his own thoughts a sudden bright yellow light appeared in the sky above. Orochimaru looked up but the light was so bright he had to shield his eyes from it. The light eventually dimmed down and Orochimaru could see something come down to him.

As it dimmed further Orochimaru could see that the object coming to him was a ring. When it was floating right in front of him he could make out a strange symbol on it. And then it spoke in an automatic and computer like voice.

"_Orochimaru of Ajnin you have the ability to instill great fear. Welcome to the Sinestro Corps." _it said. From the there it went straight onto the middle finger of Orochimaru's right hand. Then the energy of the ring flowed into him and he felt the power of it. Soon he stood with his clothes changed into a skin tight yellow uniform with the same symbol that was on the ring in a black circle on his chest.

Orochimaru opened his eyes and they glowed yellow. Feeling what he had just become he could only laugh.

In joy.

**End Chapter**

_A couple months ago a coworker and friend of mine past away. I have been dealing with that while dealing with work. That said I hope to get my update speed faster for you guys._

_Things are finally moving ahead. Next chapter I hope, really hope, to start and finish Naruto with his training and get his first mission before I do the time skip. Be prepared though cause I am trying my absolute best to make the chapters not too long._

_Finally, credit for any corrections in grammar or any added bits go to my beta austinjak0. _

_Thank you all for your continued support._


End file.
